Solo Mía Amiga Mía
by Zoalesita
Summary: 5Capítulos 1extra - Siempre han sido amigos, pero ahora el tiene novia, y ella seguira su vida,hasta que haga una propuesta que cambiara muchas cosas en su relacion. Porque el amor siempre esta frente a tí.
1. Amiga mía

_Summary: Bella y Edward son amigos desde chiquitos, pero las cosas cambian un poco cuando el tenga a su novia Tanya, ella sabe que Edward nunca la querrá, por lo que decide seguir con su vida, pero junto a él, tampoco lo quiere fuera de su vida, Edward se dará cuenta después de que Bella representaba más que una amistad para él, cuando ella le haga una propuesta indecorosa para poder seguir con su vida._

_Por desgracia ni Edward, ni los Cullen son míos, solo son mis títeres en mi retorcida mente, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer._

_

* * *

_

LEELA, SI ERES ROMANTICA EMPEDERNIDA, Y AMAS LOS EDWARD/BELLA, SE QUE TE GUSTARA.

_

* * *

_

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa, porque estas tan callada?- me encontraba en una de esos momentos raros en los que pensaba porque carajos era tan cobarde, y no decía la verdad al que según yo, es el amor de mi vida, bueno no puedo asegurar de toda la vida, pero de los 17 años que tengo sí, es el amor de mi corta vida.

Vuelvo a la realidad y veo que me encuentro en el carro de mi mejor amigo Edward Cullen, que simplemente es el ser más perfecto que hay sobre la faz de la tierra, ¿Cómo lo sé?, porque simplemente hemos estado juntos desde niños, nuestras madres son mejores amigas, e irremediablemente nos volvimos amigos, sabíamos cada cosa uno del otro.

_-Lo siento, estaba un poco distraída ¿Qué decías?-_ respondí un poco sonrojada por mi grosería de no ponerle atención.

_-Que si tú crees que a Tanya le guste el perfume que le regale-_

_-Yo creo que si-_ conteste secamente, mirando hacia la ventanilla otra vez. Oh si ahora recuerdo porque no le digo que lo amo,… porque tiene novia, y yo siempre seré su hermanita, genial.

Llegamos a mi casa unos minutos después, Edward acostumbraba ir por mí y traerme de la escuela, ya que los dos íbamos en el mismo curso de la escuela, siempre decía que le quedaba de paso mi casa.

Pero ahora recordaba lo que iba pensando antes, cuando me saco de mis pensamientos.

El se veía bien con Tanya, eran perfectos, hermosos los dos, yo nunca quedaría con él, así que tenía que dejar de ser un estorbo, se me hacía muy complicado el hecho de también algunas mañana ir con Tanya en el mismo carro.

_-Edward, tengo que pedirte algo-_

_-Claro lo que quieras- d_esde que tenía uso de razón, Edward nunca me ha negado nada. Se giro un poco en su asiento para quedar frente a mí, mientras yo me recargaba en la ventana.

No llores Isabella, no pasa nada, todo estará bien, mi mente gritaba como loca.

_-Ya no pases por mí, de ahora en adelante yo iré sola a la escuela-_

_-¿Por qué?_- su voz se oía entre enojada y triste.

_-Mira me siento mal haciendo mal tercio, cuando también pasas con Tanya, además en algún momento tenía que pasar, uno de los dos conseguiría pareja-_

_-Pero… pero… bueno, puedo dejar de pasar por Tanya, y solo llevarte a ti- _quise gritarle que sí, pero eso sería ser egoísta.

_-No, ella es tu novia, y debes de darle su lugar-_

_-Es que… Bella…-_

_-No te preocupes Edward, yo me las arreglare pronto, será mejor que me vaya, René me ha de estar esperando para comer-_ le di un beso en la mejilla y baje del carro, haciéndome de tripas corazón, para que no me doliera, pero yo lo amaba, y si su felicidad no era conmigo, tenía que dejarlo libre.

Cuando entre a la casa, tenía muchas ganas de llorar, por lo que le dije a mi madre que no tenía hambre, y me fui a mi cuarto, en cuanto puse el seguro de la puerta, me derrumbe, era un sabor tan amargo, el tenerlo cerca y saber que nunca seria para mí. Pero Tanya era su platónico desde hace algunos años, y simplemente no me podía arriesgar a perderlo, que tal si no me correspondía…

El fin de semana llego y me encontraba tirada en mi cama leyendo una revista, cuando mi teléfono sonó, era Edward, diciéndome que si no quería ir al cine, cuando le pregunte por Tanya solo dije que había salido de la ciudad con sus papas, así que acepte ir, no le hacía daño a nadie con esa salida, pero que equivocada estaba, me hacía daño a mí.

Me arregle lo mejor que pude, ¿Por qué?, tal vez porque estúpidamente todavía no perdía las esperanzas de que algún día Edward mirara hacia un lado, y viera todo el amor que yo le podía dar. Paso puntual por mí a las 7pm, el camino fue placentero como siempre que estábamos él y yo, bromeábamos y nos divertíamos, yo era simplemente feliz.

Todo marchaba a la perfección hasta que me quede sola en una de las bancas del cine, Edward había decidido ir por otro refresco antes de que empezara la película, me puse a divagar, sobre lo que sería venir aquí como su novia, hacer las típicas actividades de pareja, tomar su mano, besarlo, pero obviamente mi fantasía no duro tanto, porque cuando volvió a mi lado, no lo hizo solo, de su mano venia Tanya, mi corazón se encogió y sentí como si lo hubieran agarrado y apachurrado.

_-Bella, mira, me encontré a Tanya que andaba con sus papas aquí en Port Ángeles, le pedí que se nos uniera ¿no te importa verdad?_- con todo el esfuerzo sobrehumano que pude emplear, hice que de mi cara no saliera ninguna reacción y me puse en neutral.

_-Claro que no-_ me puse de pie y entre a la sala, viendo una sonrisa burlona en la cara de la rubia, y yo se la quería quitar de un buen golpe, pero me contuve.

Decir que fue un infierno la función, es poco, no estaba muy llena la sala, nos sentamos casi en los asientos de atrás, y Edward quedo en medio de las dos, los primero quince minutos de la película fueron buenos, después, ya no supe de que se trato, porque empecé a oír suspiros, y aunque mi mente me decía que no volteara, el maldito corazón le gano a la razón, y vi la peor escena de mi vida, Edward casi comiéndose a besos a su novia.

Era suficiente para mí, lo puedo amar mucho, pero tengo que aprender a perder, no podía seguir así, Dios él ni siquiera recuerda que me había traído al cine, tome mis cosas y salí de la sala, ni siquiera se dio cuenta, cuando estuve fuera del cine, no supe bien que hacer, no tenia como regresarme a Forks, así que me dirigí al centro comercial que estaba a una cuadra del cine, entre, me puse a caminar por él, era muy grande, vi un montón de tiendas, pero no les hice caso, me senté en una banca un poco alejada, frente a una fuente, esta parte del centro comercial parecía una plaza, además de que tenía sus banquitas de forma antigua, el agua de la fuente estaba en todo su esplendor alumbrada por diversos colores, y el techo simulaba un cielo que cambiaba según la etapa del día que fuera en realidad, como afuera era de noche, el techo ofrecía una hermosa noche estrellada con unas cuantas nubes.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, hasta que en algún momento ya ni lo pude contener mas y las lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por mis mejillas, Maldita sea, nunca pensé que el corazón doliera tanto, estaba tan entretenida que me sorprendió cuando un tipo me hablo, no lo había reconocido.

_-¿Bella, estas bien?, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- _me ofreció un pañuelo y no sé qué paso, pero me quebré y rompí a llorar mas.

_-No Jake, nadie puede- _me abrazo y me consoló, Jacob Black era un amigo de la escuela, no éramos los mejores amigos, pero si nos llevábamos muy bien, me aferre un poco a él, necesitaba tanto el abrazo.

Después de unos minutos me calme, estaba haciendo un espectáculo en el centro comercial.

_-¿Mejor?- _

_-Un poco, Gracias-_ conteste con una sonrisa tímida.

_-De nada, para eso están los amigos_- me agrado demasiado que no quisiera saber el motivo de mi llanto.

_-¿Qué hacías aquí?-_ comencé un poco de platica.

_-vine a comprar una playera… pero ya me iba cuando te vi-_

_-Jacob, vas… bueno quiero saber si me podrías llevar a mi casa, te pagare la gasolina, pero no tengo como regresarme-_ dije avergonzada.

_-Claro Bella, pero nada de pagarme, somos amigos ¿no?-_

_-Sí, pero…-_

_-Sin peros, bueno hagamos algo, el lunes en el almuerzo me compras una manzana, ya que es mi fruta favorita ¿hecho?-_ me reí de su proposición, pero sabía que no me quería cobrar, así que acepte.

Empezamos a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, platicando de cualquier cosa sin importancia, de algunas personas de la escuela, y del clima, cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar, vi la pantalla: Edward, pero me la estaba pasando bien con Jake, así que decidí no contestarle, lo bueno es que lo traía en modo silencio, así no soportamos un escándalo por mi tono.

El camino hacia Forks, fue muy bueno, tenía tiempo que no me sentía tan relajada, por primera vez no estaba preocupada por Edward, me había dolido mucho que me hiciera a un lado, que decidí yo también hacer lo mismo, me reí de tantas cosas, Jake contaba historias de él y sus amigos en la Push, y de cómo practicaba salto de acantilado… se me fue el tiempo volando.

Cuando menos lo pensé ya llegaba a mi casa y le agradecí enormemente a Jake por haberme traído, intercambiamos números de celular e ignore que tenia 25 llamadas perdidas de Edward, me baje rápido y oí como el carro de Jacob se alejaba comencé a buscar las llaves en las bolsas de mi suéter, cuando las luces de un carro me alumbraron.

Me gire pensando que sería mi papa, ya que su patrulla no estaba en casa, pero me sorprendí al ver que era el coche de Edward, demonios, hace unos minutos volvió a llamar y lo había seguido ignorando, cuando se bajo su carro para venir hacia mí, pude ver que estaba molesto.

_-¿se puede saber dónde te metiste Isabella?- _me llamo Isabella, nunca, nunca, me había dicho así, siempre era Bella o Bells.

_-Salí a dar un paseo_- conteste a ligera.

_-podrías haberme dicho que te irías, te busque como loco cuando se termino la función y vi que no estabas-_ aush eso si dolió, ósea se dio cuenta que no estaba, casi dos horas después.

_-No quise interrumpirte estabas tan ocupado_- ironice – _además, no creo que estuvieras tan preocupado, dado que no te diste cuenta que me había ido._

_-Claro que me di cuenta, te digo que te busque terminando la película-_cínico_._

_-Edward, me Salí de la sala cuando la película llevaba 20 minutos-_ le conteste enojada.

_-Yo…-_

_-Sabes que Edward, estoy muy cansada, me quiero acostar, así que si no te molesta, entrare a mi casa, y mañana nos vemos-_ trate de finalizar la plática.

_-¿Quién era ese con el que venias?-_

_-Jacob Black, me lo encontré en el centro comercial-_ conteste de mala manera.

_-como te vienes con alguien que no conoces, ¿me hubieras marcado y yo hubiera ido por ti para traerte?-_ se empezaba a enojar, pero aquí YO era la única que tenía derecho a enojarme.

_-No quise, ¿contento?- _me miro asombrado por mi manera de contestarle- _ahora sí, Edward, nos vemos después, adiós_- me di la vuelta y me metí a mi casa.

Me dolió dejarlo ahí hablando solo, pero si seguía así, esperanzada a él, iba a terminar muy mal, esa noche fue horrible, tuve hasta pesadillas, donde Edward era vampiro y me quería chupar la sangre. El domingo anduve de un humor de perros gracias a mi falta de sueño, decidí ponerme de huraña, lo único que quería era hundirme en mi miseria y disfrutarla, dice mi mejor amiga Alice, que el dolor es el sentimiento más humano del mundo, y que debes de sentirlo, y vivirlo, cuando aparece en tu vida, y después solo se ira, así que eso haría, viviría mi dolor.

Esa misma tarde me hablo Edward invitándome a su casa, cualquier otro domingo hubiera ido, pero este no, sus hermanos me insistieron, pero no di mi brazo a torcer, no tenía ni un gramo de entusiasmo para salir, me quede otro rato leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio, cuando sonó mi celular otra vez, pensé que sería Edward o Alice, tratando de convencerme de ir, pero cuando vi la pantalla, conteste automáticamente.

_-Hola Jake-_

_-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?-_

_-Bien y ¿tu?-_

_-También bien, oye quería saber si no querías salir, a dar un paseo o algo así-_ me estaba invitando a salir.

_-Creo que no Jake, no tengo ánimos de arreglarme-_

_-¿Entonces te gustaría platicar?-_

_-Claro-_

_-Entonces abre la puerta de tu casa, estoy afuera-_ me pare como desquiciada corriendo hacia la ventana, y si, ahí estaba Jacob, riéndose de mi impresión.

Baje, tal y como andaba, en unos pants, playera y pantuflas, no tenía ganas de arreglarme y era cierto, Salí y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

_-Bonita ropa_- se burlo.

_-Calla, ¿vienes a hablar con la ropa o conmigo?-_

_-me pillaste, mi intención secreta es hablar con tu armario-_ rodé mis ojos y solté una carcajada, que fácil era reírse con él.

Nos sentamos en el porche de la casa, y nos pusimos a hablar de varias cosas, nuestros gustos, música, alguno que otro libro, escuela, amigos, y cuando llegamos al tema de las parejas me lo salte olímpicamente, esta tarde me reí mucho, me sentía tranquila, además de que me agrado mucho, que no criticara para nada mi fachones, parecía agradarle que me hubiera mostrado al natural.

La plática se prolongo hasta que ya era de noche, se despidió rápido, y se fue, gracias al cielo mis padres se habían ido a casa de los Weber, así no explicaría a mi madre quien era Jake. Indiscutiblemente el lunes llego, a primera hora de la mañana, recibí un mensaje de Jake, diciéndome que pasaba por mí para ir a la escuela, la verdad me hubiera negado pero no me apetecía caminar, además mis papas me regalarían un auto, obvio no uno nuevo, un Sentra usado, pero me lo darían hasta esta semana, así que acepte.

La llegada a la escuela fue otro acontecimiento, estaban acostumbrados a verme bajar del precioso Volvo de Edward, y ahora bajaba del carro de Jacob, muchos nos vieron, pero yo los ignore, además no habíamos hecho nada malo, es mas ni era que se comportara galante, yo sola abrí mi puerta y cargue mis cosas, algo muy diferente a con Edward.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, en ese momento sentí su mirada clavada en mí, lo busque, y vi como me veía con cara de enojo, y sus hermanos a su alrededor, como hablándole, solo los salude con una mano, y entre a la escuela, fui platicando de cosas sin importancia con Jacob, la verdad es que el tenia una plática tan fluida que podríamos hablar del clima, y ser interesante. Cuando menos lo pensé ya habíamos llegado al salón, cuando me gire para entrar a clases, sujeto mi mano.

_-Bella me gustaría mucho hablar contigo ¿crees que podrías saltarte esta clase conmigo?- _

_-¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio?- _

_-Claro-_ me dedico una sonrisa radiante.

-_Jake, estás loco, si nos descubren nos meteremos en un buen problema-_

_-No te preocupes, vamos al patio trasero, ahí nadie nos vera ¿sí?-_

_-Está bien… creo- _no sé porque razón acepte, tal vez, el tenia un problema, el sábado el me ayudo a mí, ahora me tocaba a mi ayudarlo a él.

_-Pero, entonces deja le entrego algo a Rose antes de irnos- _

Gire mi cabeza hacia ambos lados del pasillo, y visualice a mis amigos, venían todos, obvio, todos teníamos la primera hora juntos, hasta Jake, y por desgracia también Tanya, espere a que llegaran a la puerta.

_-Rose, tu cuaderno-_ le entregue sus apuntes, que me había prestado para ponerme al corriente por un día que falte.

_-Bella, me lo puedes dar adentro_- rodo sus ojos.

_-Bella, ven, te tengo que contar algunas cosas del fin de semana_- Alice, que junto con Rose eran mis mejores amigas, me tomo por la mano tratando de meterme en el salón, pero me zafe de su agarre, ante la mirada atónita de todos.

_-¿Pasa algo Bella?-_ me pregunto curioso Edward.

_-No, nada, bueno los veo al rato-_

_-¿al rato?, no me digas que tu Isabella Swan, se va a saltar una clase_- me miro divertido Emmet, el hermano mayor de los Cullen, novio de Rose, en fin, aquí todo mundo estaba ligado a alguien.

Se rieron todos con él, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que yo no me reía, me molestaba ser tan predecible, por eso Edward no me quería, de seguro, como yo era la simplona y aburrida Swan, cuando sus vistas se toparon con la mía se dieron cuenta de que yo no jugaba.

_-¿A dónde vas?-_ me pregunto Jazz, mientras abrazaba a su pequeña novia Alice, que estaba a punto de darle un ataque de ansiedad por la curiosidad.

Pero en eso sonó el timbre, y fui salvada por la campana.

-_Los veo de rato chicos, vámonos Jake- _

Me despedí de ellos con un adiós de mano, y hasta que mencione a Jake se dieron cuenta de su presencia, sus ojos estuvieron a punto de salirse de orbita cuando nos fuimos caminando juntos, a medio pasillo, me voltee para decirles una última cosa.

_-Los veo en el almuerzo- _sabia que entenderían que no regresaría a las demás, y la verdad así era, yo no quería regresar a las demás clases, estaba empezando mi fase de desintoxicación de Edward, no es que lo quisiera fuera de mi vida, no de hecho no pensaba perderlo también como amigo, solo que poco a poco me tenía que ir haciendo a la idea de que él no era mío.

Como dijo Jake, llegamos al patio trasero, y nos fuimos a sentar a una banca, la más alejada de las vistas, el limpio un poco, porque tenían residuos de lluvia, me senté viendo la neblina un poco, el pasto cristalino con algunas gotas de agua, y una suave brisa fría me golpeaba mi cara.

Pasamos varios minutos en silencio, hasta que sentí algo en mis brazos, era la chamarra de Jake, el jugaba junto con los Cullen y Jasper en el equipo de Futbol Americano de la escuela, de hecho, el, Emmet y Jazz, eran los mejores después de Edward, por supuesto los cuatro eran muy populares, y sumamente asediados, y hasta últimas fechas Jake era el único soltero, ya que nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a poner sus ojos en Jasper o Emmet, porque sus dos novias eran de cuidado, son temibles cuando se enojan.

_-Gracias, pensé que no haría tanto frio y solo traigo mi suéter-_ la verdad es que se sintió muy bien que me diera su chamarra, el aire se estaba poniendo muy frio, el quedo con una playera de manga larga y un suéter negro, solo rio como un pequeño niño cuando le acaban de decir que pronto vendrá Santa Claus.

_-¿de qué querías hablar Jacob?- _le dije cuando vi que no sabía cómo empezar.

_-Mira Bella, lo que te quiero decir, es algo que tal vez te parezca loco, pero por favor, no vayas a salir huyendo- _me dijo apenado, solo espere a que siguiera hablando, ahora estaba curiosa de saber.

_-Se que estas enamorada de Edward- s_olté un jadeo, iba a protestar cuando él me hizo una seña levantando la mano para que no hablara - _¿te preguntaras como lo sé?, pues lo sé, tu mirada hacia él es de amor, y también me di cuenta cuando el empezó con Tanya, tu mirada se volvió triste, además te desvives por él, aunque él no es lo suficientemente listo para verlo._

_-¿se lo dijiste?-_ susurre viendo al suelo.

_-No-_ tomo mi barbilla con sus dedos, para que lo viera _– no era mi intención incomodarte, solo que mira, no sé cómo empezar esto, yo estoy enamorado…-_

_-Pero yo no de ti_- grite levantándome iba a salir corriendo cuando él me tomo por el brazo.

_-Ni yo de ti_- me contesto calmado – _siéntate por favor_- lo mire dudosa pero hice lo que me indico.

-_estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga Nessie, es la mujer más maravillosa que hay sobre la faz de la Tierra, es alegre, simpática, inteligente, hermosa, en fin, puedo comentarte tantas cosas de ella, que no terminaría, el punto es que ella, no me ama a mí, hace tiempo ella empezó a andar con un tipo_- cerro sus puño frustrado_- cuando yo le dije que la amaba, me dijo que ella no me podía corresponder, que no quería echar a perder la amistad, y bueno, pues yo ya no pude hacer nada._

_-¿pero deberías ser feliz, por su felicidad? ¿No?-_

_-lo seria, si supiera que él la ama-_

_-¿no lo hace?_- pregunte confundida.

_-La golpea, claro lo hace en lugares, donde sus papas no puedan ver los golpes-_

_-¿Por qué lo permite?-_

_-es un amor enfermizo-_

Me platico un poco más de la relación de Nessie y me conto como él se entero, fue golpeo al tipo, y esta niña le dejo de hablar, me sentí mal por él, esto era muy triste, podía ver como la amaba.

_-Bueno Jake, entiendo casi todo, lo que no entiendo, es que tiene que ver eso, conmigo-_

_- Tiene que ver todo, se que te parecerá una locura, pero podríamos intentar una relación tu y yo- _le lancé una mirada entre confusión, enojo y sorpresa- _no me mires así, míralo de esta manera, somos adolescentes y por lo menos yo no quiero estar solo, quiero tener alguien con quien ir al cine, abrazarla besarla, regalarle rosas, sé que no te amare como amo a Nessie, ni tú me amaras como amas a Edward, pero nos podemos querer como dos amigos que además de todo son novios, tu también necesitas a alguien, tus amigas tienen sus parejas-_

_-Yo no sé…-_

_-Sabes que tengo razonen todo lo que te digo, tenemos mucho para dar, no tenemos que estar solos… mira me gustas, eres bonita, alegre, inteligente, pero sobre todo, tenemos algo muy importante en común-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Disfrutamos nuestra compañía, nos llevamos bien, ¿Por qué no intentarlo?-_

_-¿Aceptaras el saber que amo a Edward?-_

_-Tanto como tu aceptes que amo a Nessie-_ me dedico una sonrisa radiante.

_-Esto será una locura, pero es cierto, me siento algo sola, y estoy cansada que mis amigos tengan que cambiar sus horarios por mí, Bella la soltera-_ bufe después de unos minutos.

_-Ves, además en un mes abra un baile en la escuela… ¿quieres ir conmigo?- _mi corazón latió rápidamente, nunca me habían invitado a un baile.

_-Yo… Si-_ dije algo emocionada.

_-Bueno, entonces iremos al baile, ahora lo más importante… Señorita Isabella Swan, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-_ hizo una cara graciosa y engroso la voz, para darle un toque serio a la situación, pero solo logro que me riera.

_-Si, Jake, creo que es lo mejor para los dos darnos esta oportunidad-_

_-¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a aceptar de esta relación?-_ pregunto ahora si serio.

_-yo… haremos esto correcto, somos novios, entonces lo seremos con lo que eso conlleva, pero sobre intimidad… yo todavía no estoy lista para ese paso-_ me sonroje.

_-Tranquila Bella, apenas llevamos 5 minutos de novios y ¿ya te quieres acostar conmigo?-_ se burlo.

_-Cállate Jake-_ le respondí dándole un golpe en el brazo y soltando una carcajada.

_-Ves, te hice reír, otro punto más a nuestro favor_-

Me tomo de la mano y me jalo un poco para abrazarme, sentí como sus fuertes brazos me envolvían por la espalda y recargue mi cara en su pecho, eran reacciones nuevas para mí, pero normales al ser Jacob mi primer novio.

_-No nos tenemos que preocupar por eso ahorita, vámonos por partes, como dijo Jack el Destripador-_ Soltamos una carcajada de su comentario.

Nos quedamos abrazados por mucho tiempo, oímos sonar la campana un par de veces, pero nuestra platica era más interesante, nos contamos nuestros gustos más a fondo, hablamos mucho de mi amor hacia Edward, y él porque yo había decidido poner un poco de tierra de por medio, para seguir con mi vida, fue un poco triste pero me sentía bien al desahogarme, algunas veces se me escapo una lagrima, pero Jake las limpiaba rápidamente.

El también me conto sobre sus días felices con Nessie, hablaba de ella con adoración, y sus ojos se veían ilusionados, el verdaderamente la amaba.

_-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, ya es la hora del almuerzo-_ me dijo en medio de la plática.

_-Si además tengo que ver a los chicos, creo que sería buena idea que les comentara que ahora tengo novio-_ sentí muy raro al saber que ahora tenía algo mío.

-_Oh si Swan, eres una chica prohibida ahora-_ se burlo, pero inconscientemente supe que era cierto, ahora yo era SU NOVIA.

Caminamos en silencio, pero sin tocarnos, le pedí que primero me dejara hablar con mis amigos.

La cafetería era un hervidero de gente, cuando me acompaño a comprar un sándwich y un refresco, también le compre su manzana, a lo que solo me dio una tierna sonrisa me abrazo y dio un beso en la cabeza.

Empezamos a caminar hacia mi mesa, que era de las más alejadas, algunas personas nos veían, el cargaba mis cosas ahora, aunque yo me había negado, decía que ahora era su novia, y que a él su madre lo había enseñado a tratar a las damas, este tipo era como sacarse la lotería, no sé cómo pudo ser la tal Nessie tan tonta para no amarlo.

Cuando estuvimos a punto de llegar a la mí mesa me susurro:

_-Tú y yo seriamos el uno para el otro_- lo mire confundida- _si, seriamos nuestro complemento perfecto, si no amaramos a Edward y a Nessie, tan locamente como los amamos_-

Y tenía toda la razón, creo que nunca me hubiera aventado a esta aventura, si no fuera con Jacob, pero todo era más que nada, porque no nos mentíamos, el me aceptaba a medias, tanto como yo lo aceptaba a él y creo que esos eran muchísimos punto a nuestro favor.

**EPVO**

Estaba ido, en trance, me había parado de la mesa donde estaban ms hermanos y cuñados, para ir a ver a Tanya donde se sentaba con las porristas y algunos amigos míos del Americano, hasta hace unos minutos todo estaba bien, abrazaba a mi novia, mientras oíamos algunos comentarios de un tipo llamado Kevin, sobre los próximos partidos, pero una plática en la mesa a mis espaldas atrajo mi atención.

_-¿No lo puedo creer, esa no es la tipa esta, la Nerd de Swan_?- oí como dijo una tipa, me molesto su comentario, Bells no era Nerd, solo era inteligente y culta, algo que la hacía especial, es el tipo de mujer, con el que puedes tener una conversación interesante.

_-¿No me digas que anda con Jacob Black?-_ me tense al oír eso de la que supongo era la amiga de la primera chava que oí, después las reconocí, eran Jessica y Lauren.

_-Que suerte tiene esa, pero ahora que lo pienso… ahora llego con él a la escuela_- siguió chismeando Jessica.

_-Dios mío pero Jacob… eso es demasiado para ella-_

Pude ver que los de mi mesa ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta, ellos seguían en su mundo, hablando de pompones y balones, la busque con la mirada y sentí que la sangre se me hubiera ido a los pies.

Ahí estaba ella con él en la fila para pagar la comida de la cafetería… desde el sábado ella había andado muy rara, primero se desapareció así, se que no le pude mucha atención en el cine, pero bueno me distraje un poco con Tanya, después resulta que estuvo con él y el la llevo de regreso a Forks, además de que ese día se enojo conmigo, cosa que no me agradaba para nada, yo la quería, es mi mejor amiga, deje que se calmara, pero no acabo ahí, cuando el Domingo le hable para que viniera a mi casa, me dijo que no tenía ganas de salir, así que yo había ido a buscarla a su casa, ¿y con que me encontré?, desde mi carro, la vi sentada en el porche de su casa con Jacob, riéndose, no me baje a romperle la cara a Black, porque Emmet y Jasper que me habían acompañado me lo impidieron, no supe que sentí, fue desde la ira, el coraje, la frustración, posesión, tristeza, nostalgia, al ver que ahora se divertía con él, bueno me calme, ella tenía derecho a tener otros amigos….

Pensé que el lunes todo estaría mejor, hablaría con ella en la escuela, la esperaba en el estacionamiento para saludarla, y ver si llegaba caminando y así convencerla de que me dejara seguir pasando con ella, cuando la vi bajando de el carro de él, ahora estaba cabreado, pero lo que yo no sabía es que una persona se podía enojar mas, y lo descubrí cuando se fue con él y se salto todas las clases del primer bloque, y lo peor es que se había ido con el… ¿Cómo lo sé?, pues porque todos vamos a las mismas clases, tenemos el mismo horario, se me hacia extraño ahora tanta amabilidad, cuando nunca habían intercambiado mucha platica, eran más conocidos que amigos.

Trate de relajarme un poco, a lo mejor solo platicaban, pero mi corazón empezó a sufrir taquicardia, y el momento de paz se esfumo cuando vi que ella le dio un manzana y él le dio un beso en su cabeza, mis puños se cerraron de coraje, solo yo le besaba su hermosa cabecita de donde su cabello desprendía un fantástico olor a fresas y a fresias y ahora este tipo lo hacía, me iba a parar alejarla de él, ¿Por qué? Nada más porque no quería que la volviera a tocar nunca más, ella era mía… digo, mi amiga, pero no me dio tiempo de hacer nada, porque inmediatamente se dirigieron a la mesa de mi familia, mientras le susurraba algunas cosas al oído, haciendo que ella le sonriera tiernamente.

Estaba haciendo una plegaria para que él no se sentara con nosotros, pero, no supe que no era lo peor, el que se sentara con mi familia, lo peor fue cuando llegaron hasta ellos, parecía como que Bella se los presentaba, no sabía por qué, nosotros conocíamos a Jacob, era compañero de nosotros, las expresiones de mi familia eran incrédulas, no entendía por qué, la cara de Alice era todo un poema, lo que sea que les estuvieran diciendo debía de ser importante, ya que a mi pequeña hermana duende casi nada la tomaba por sorpresa. Espere un poco a que él se fuera, para ir con ellos, desde hace unos minutos me había dado una sensación de que algo malo pasaría, y lo único que quería era ir allá y tener a Bella entre mis brazos, con ella me sentía seguro.

Vi que tímidamente Bella le pidió a Jacob que se sentara con ellos, pero el negó con la cabeza… perfecto, vete y déjala en paz, pensé que mi pesadilla había acabado, pero oh No Edward Cullen, ahora sabrías lo que era amar a Dios en tierra ajena, Jacob se despidió con la mano de mis hermanos, y se giro hacia Bella, le acaricio su mejilla mientras le decía algo, y muy despacio casi con un poco de temor junto sus labios con lo de mi Bella, fue solo una fracción de segundo lo que se besaron, después se dieron una sonrisa de ¿complicidad?, ella estaba muy sonrojada, él le acomodo la silla para que ella tomara asiento, cuando lo hizo le dio un beso en la cabeza, y se giro para dirigirse a la mesa de sus amigos.

Salí de mi trance cuando escuche un grito de Tanya, mi mente pareció regresar a mi cuerpo, y me di cuenta por que gritaba, su uniforme estaba manchado de refresco, de refresco de la lata que tenia destruida entre mi mano, la había apachurrado por mi coraje.

La solté liberando mis nudillos tensos, pero aunque Tanya gritaba como loca, y sus secuaces trataban de calmarla, mi mente parecía una gotera… Bella… Bella… Bella…

Ahora ya no era mi Bella…

* * *

**Ahora si, diran que onda con esta, tienen las otras historias y en esta semana no las ha actualizado, bueno, pues es que esta idea me tenia bloqueada, necesitaba sacarla y contarla, porque intentaba escribir los cap de Amor y de Abrazame y me quedo a medias, asi que ya liberada la idea, nos iremos con las demas,,**

**Y pues acabemos rapido con esta historia que solo es de 3 cap, para poder seguir con nuestras vidas normales.... en fin...**

**espero les guste, y si soy de mente retorcida tmb es M, que se le va a hacer.... pero ya saben, Romance Romance y mas Romances, en fin Cursilerias....**

**Bueno mucha platica... espero les agrade y si es asi. diganme que les parecio, que en el sig cap, nos vemos con un poco de la relacion de Jake/Bella y mas celos de Edward.. pobecito de mi leoncito.**

**Regalame una sonrisa... Regalame un Review, que son gratis y me hacen muy feliz**

**Les mando un Monton de Ondas Positivas..**


	2. Duele y duele Mucho

_Summary: Bella y Edward son amigos desde chiquitos, pero las cosas cambian un poco cuando el tenga a su novia Tanya, ella sabe que Edward nunca la querrá, por lo que decide seguir con su vida, pero junto a él, tampoco lo quiere fuera de su vida, Edward se dará cuenta después de que Bella representaba más que una amistad para él, cuando ella le haga una propuesta indecorosa para poder seguir con su vida._

_Por desgracia ni Edward, ni los Cullen son míos, solo son mis títeres en mi retorcida mente, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_CAP DEDICADO A.... **MAIY **( NENA QUE ME CAES RE BIEN, IREMOS A MAZATLAN) ... **ALE PATTINSON** ( TOCAYA PARA TI, QUE ME ANDAS ESPERANDO A ESTAS HORAS Y ESTAS RELOCA COMO YO)... **AMYS CULLEN** ( POR QUE YA ESTAS MEJOR Y ME DA MUCHISIMO GUSTO QUE TE TENGAMOS DE VUELTA.. YEI.. BUENAS ONDA PARA TI QUE SIEMPRE ME APOYAS EN TODOS MIS FANFICS) Y EN ESPECIAL A **ADRIANGELI** (QUE ELLA ME CONVENCIO DE QUE ESCRIBIERA RAPIDO ESTE CAP, Y MAS POR QUE NOS HICIMOS AMIGAS/CONOCIDAS POR AQUI ).. BESITOS A ELLAS QUE REALMENTE ME CAEN RE BIEN..._

__

* * *

**BPVO**

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, mis amigos me mandaron miradas de confusión, sabía que por su cabeza, estaban pasando miles de preguntas al verme llegar con Jacob, Edward no estaba, y lo agradecía todavía no sabía cómo le iba a decir que ahora tenía novio.

_-Hola-_ salude tímidamente.

_-Hola- _contestaron todos, pero esperando a que dijera algo.

_-Bueno, les presento a Jacob Black_- me gire un poco para señalarlo con mi mano el solo les sonrío amablemente, y les regalo un hola general, ellos también lo saludaron, pero seguían sin entender.

_-este, Bellita, nosotros ya conocemos a Jacob- _me aclaro un muy confundido Emmet.

_-Ya lo sé-_

_-¿Entonces…?-_ sabia que la paciencia de Rosalie no era mucha.

_-Dije que les presento a Jacob Black… mi novio_- solté y espere reacciones, creo que este era un buen momento para que saliera el sonido de los grillos, ya que nadie decía nada.

_-¿son novios?-_ Alice parecía que quería llorar.

_-Si-_ todos seguían callados, esperando, pude ver que Rose estaba enojada, pero gracias al cielo que Jazz estaba presente.

_-Pues, creo que… ¿felicidades?... ¿Por qué no te sientas?-_ le ofreció Jazz, siempre tan amable mi amigo.

_-No puedo, será en otra ocasión-_

_-¿Seguro?, siéntate y almuerza con nosotros-_ le pedí.

_-No te preocupes, muchos otras días almorzaremos juntos, creo que ahora tú tienes que hablar con ellos-_ entendí perfectamente su mensaje, el me iba a dar mi espacio.

_-Gracias-_

_-Nos vemos después-_ se despidió de mis amigos.

Y después hizo algo que no me esperaba, se giro muy despacio hacia mí, acaricio mi cara y me dio un rápido beso, fue algo extraño, aunque no incomodo, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que hacer eso, y los dos sabíamos porque lo hacíamos, además no es que fuera mi primer beso.

Mi primer beso me lo dio Edward, cuando el también quería dar su primer beso y decidimos dárnoslo entre nosotros, ese día si sentí las mariposa que con este beso faltaron.

Acomodo mi silla para que me sentara y me dio un beso en la cabeza antes de irse, cuando me quede en la mesa sola con mis amigos, me entro un pánico, sabía que tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones.

_-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que haces? ¿Cómo que novia de Jacob Black?-_ la primera en disparar fue Alice.

_-Pues así, somos novios-_

_-Bella pero tu amas a Edward_- me recordó Emmet.

_-Pero el ama a Tanya_- respondí.

Ellos sabían cuanto amaba a Edward, siempre me habían animado a que se lo dijera, pero nunca me había atrevido, y siempre estuvieron ahí para apoyarme cada vez que yo lloraba por él, o consolarme cuando yo me quedaba en casa de Alice, y me daba cuenta que Edward no llegaba a dormir, ellos me habían visto, y esperaba que entendieran mi punto, necesitaba esta relación, yo también derecho a que me quisieran.

-_Bella, ¿Qué paso con Edward? ¿Ya no lo quieres?-_ Emmet se oía triste, el muchas veces me había dicho que le encantaría tenerme como su hermana-cuñada.

_-No, no es eso, solo que, chicos, véanlo de esta manera, yo estoy cansada de estar sola, yo también necesito a alguien, y Edward nunca me va a dar lo que yo quiero de el-_

_-Bella, es una verdadera estupidez esto de Jacob Black, ¿Cómo le explicaras que nunca vas a estar al 100 % con él?- _Rosalie, siempre de amable.

_-No necesito explicarlo, el sabe todo-_

_-¿Sabe de Edward?-_

_-Sí, y también para él hay alguien que ama, no nos estamos engañando, el sabe cuánto amo a Edward, y yo sé cuanto el ama a otra mujer-_

_-Entonces como te prestas a esto_- Alice estaba consternada.

_-No es que me preste, los dos fuimos sinceros, sabemos bien en lo que estamos metidos, pero simplemente ya no queremos estar solos, es una nueva oportunidad, y me encantaría que ustedes también le dieran una oportunidad porque es un gran tipo, pero principalmente además de ser mi novio, es mi amigo-_

_-Todo esto es una verdadera estupidez y tontería-_ bufo Rosalie, sentí como mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no deje que salieran.

_-Tal vez Rose, tal vez no sea amor, pero es cariño, hace un momento cuando estuvimos afuera, me abrazo y me sentí bien, y tal vez no lo puedas entender, porque no recuerdo ningún caso en el que te hayas enamorado de alguien y esa persona no te haya correspondido, estas locamente enamorada de Emmet, y el te ama a ti-_ me gire un poco hacia Alice_- y tu, no te puedes quejar, Jazz y tu son como almas gemelas, no lo entienden, pero ustedes no saben que es arreglarte todos los días y saber que aun así no te ve, que aun así nunca se fijara en ti… y por alguna razón o broma del destino tengo la oportunidad de vivir esas experiencias que ustedes tanto me cuentan, por primera vez hay alguien atrás de mi respaldándome, me dice que soy bonita, y me llevo bien con él, pero sabes que es lo mejor de todo, que Jake me ve como lo que soy… no una amiga, no la inteligente, no la que nunca sale, ni la dejada, ni la hermanita, ni ninguno de esos estúpidos motes, el me ve como una mujer-_ ninguno me dijo nada, me veían entre coraje y tristeza.

_-No espero que lo entiendan, pero creo que yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz por otro lado, tengo que aceptarlo, y creo que ustedes también, Edward y yo nunca vamos a estar juntos, el nunca me vera de esa manera, y yo ya no puedo seguir sola, tengo tanto para dar, y si Jake es la persona a la que se lo puedo dar, así lo hare, le entregare lo mejor de mi-_ tome mis cosas para levantarme no tenía ganas de seguir ahí.

-_Bella ¿Por qué te vas? Quédate…-_ me pregunto Emmet cuando ya me iba.

_-No les puedo obligar a que lo acepten, pero de todos, pensé que ustedes me comprenderían, ustedes que me han visto padecer por una mísera muestra de cariño de él, por cada lagrima que derrame por él, y por cada abrazo que me dieron para consolarme… Mi historia no será un cuento de hadas como el de ustedes, pero será MIA, viviré lo que me he negado a vivir por esperar a alguien que nunca me querrá, ¿Dios es que no lo entienden?, la viviré en carne propia, no de la boca de Rose o de Alice, buena o mala, será mi historia, y la viviré le pese a quien le pese- _

Me gire y comencé a caminar, me sentía muy mal, pensé que ellos lo entenderían, no supe a donde ir, así que tome el camino más fácil, me fui a la mesa de Jacob, cuando me acerque me pare atrás de él y le toque el hombro, parecía un poco confundido cuando me vio, pero inmediatamente se puso de pie y me agarro por los hombros.

_-¿Estás bien?-_

_-Sí, solo que pensé que lo tomarían mejor-_ en su mirada vi que me había entendido.

_-Tiempo al tiempo cariño, pero siéntate-_

Me senté en la banca y el se sentó a mi lado, agarrándome de la cintura con su brazo para atraerme hacia él y apoyarme en su pecho.

_-Chicos, les presento a Bella, mi novia- _

Los de la mesa me vieron un momento, y después me empezaron a saludar, muy diferente a la reacción de mis amigos, estaba un tal Paul, Embry, Seth, Quil, y una Leah.

-_Bella ¿ya comiste?-_ me pregunto Jake, y recordé que había dejado mi almuerzo en la otra mesa, negué con mi cabeza, y otra vez, sin decir una sola palabra el comprendió.

-_ok, Paul acompáñame, ¿quieres lo mismo de hace un rato?-_

_-No es necesario, yo puedo ir-_

_-No, yo voy, tu quédate aquí con los chicos- _y con voz bajita murmuro- _es lo mejor, así no tendrás que pasar por aquella mesa-_ y supe perfectamente a que mesa se refería.

-_Sí lo mismo, gracias_- me acerque y le di un beso en los labios, igual de rápido que el de hace rato.

Se fue con su amigo por mi almuerzo y yo me quede ahí como niña perdida en el bosque, no los conocía, los había visto en clases, pero les hablaba mucho menos que a Jake.

_-Nos da mucho gusto que ahora Jake este contigo_- me dijo Leah.

_-Gracias, el es un buen tipo- _

_-Sí, pensamos que ya no estaría con nadie…-_

_-Después de Nessie- _termine la oración, y ellos se quedaron serios.

_-¿Sabes de Nessie?-_ pregunto Seth.

_-Sí, se lo de ella, entre Jake y yo no hay secretos, fue una condición para empezar esta relación-_ explique.

_-Sí, el también nos explico en qué consistía, disculpa si te molesta que nos haya dicho, pero somos amigos desde que nacimos, siempre nos contamos todo-_ Embry se veía apenado.

_-No te preocupes, me da gusto que se lo tomen bien, de hecho se lo tomaron mejor que mis amigos- _confesé.

_-Lo siento-_ comento Quil- _pero por lo menos a mi me da gusto que Jake haya decidido seguir adelante, tiene todo el derecho a ser feliz, es un buen hombre, y aunque siendo sinceros su relación es algo rara al saber que aman a otras personas, pues bueno, eso ya es cuestión de ustedes, cada quien es feliz a su manera-_

_-¿Saben de quien estoy enamorada?-_ me aterrorizo pensar que supieran.

-_No, Jake tampoco nos iba a dar todos los detalles-_ se burlo Leah, la verdad es que los amigos de Jacob me caían muy bien.

Jacob, regresó al poco tiempo, con mi comida, y el almuerzo paso de lo más tranquilo y divertido, sus amigos me recibieron muy bien, y se veía que se querían mucho, me recordó a mi relación con los Cullen y los Hale, pero antes de que algún sentimiento de tristeza me embargara, se termino el tiempo y tenía que ir a mi siguiente clase.

Mucha gente nos veía sorprendidos cuando caminamos por los pasillos tomados de la mano, yo trate de ignorarlo, de por sí, tenia miles de cosas en mi cabeza, como para aumentarle más a mi conflicto interno, cuando llegamos al salón, se despidió de mi en la entrada, las siguientes horas ninguna la tenía con él, así que me dijo que me esperaría al final de mi última clase, nos dimos otro beso rápido y entre.

De aquí en adelante mis clases las tenía con Edward, algún maldito karma, pero bueno, por lo menos lo vería, además de que éramos compañeros de equipo en Bilogía, camine tímidamente hacia el asiento de atrás donde él me esperaba en nuestra mesa, cuando me senté, me di cuenta que me veía algo raro, no sé, tal vez era imaginación mía, pero lo veía triste…

Trate de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él, así que, me repetí varias veces en mi cabeza que no pasaba nada… solo tenía que ser fuerte… pero nadie te prepara para decirle al hombre que amas, que ahora estas con alguien más.

Y sobre todo que nadie te prepara para que tu empieces a aceptar que lo tienes que dejar ir…

**EPVO**

_-¿Cómo estás?-_ pregunto Bella, después de un rato en el que nadie decía nada.

_-Bien_- Conteste a secas, no sabía que decirle, ni yo sabía que rayos me pasaba.

Parecía que ninguno de los dos tuviera nada que decir, pasaron unos minutos en los que me perdí viendo hacia la ventana, no sabía porque pero me sentía un poco molesto al saber que tenia novio, pero debía de ser porque siempre habíamos sido amigos, y ahora pues ya no sería su brazo derecho.

Cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable, y estaba a punto de hablarle, entro el representante de grupo diciendo que el profesor no vendría y teníamos hora libre, aproveche y le dije a Bella que me siguiera, no me dijo nada, pero aun así hizo lo que le pedí, caminamos en silencio hacia la biblioteca, nos dirigimos a la mesa más alejada, algunas veces habíamos venido aquí cuando quería platicar algo importante durante la escuela, pero eso solo lo sabíamos ella y yo.

Nos sentamos uno en frente del otro, tenía ganas de reclamarle el hecho de que tuviera novio, y hasta pedirle que lo dejara pero no entendí bien mis emociones y menos el porqué de mis… ¿celos?... no, celos no pueden ser, ella solo es mi hermanita, tal vez mi instinto sobreprotector estaba saliendo a flote.

_-Dilo de una vez, se perfectamente porque me trajiste aquí- soltó sin más tapujos._

_-¿Por qué Jacob Black?-_

_-¿Por qué no?-_

_-Porque no te gusta, de hecho nunca he sabido de alguien que te guste, y de la noche a la mañana tienes novio, y no solo eso, si no uno de los más populares-_

_-Gracias por recalcar mis limites sociales, y que no puedas creer que alguien se fije en mí- _su voz se oía dolida.

_-Yo no quise decir eso-_

_-Pero lo dijiste-_

_-Perdóname, solo estoy algo contrariado-_

_-¿Contrariado? ¿Por qué? … ¿Porque por fin Bella tiene a alguien que la quiera?-_

_-No es por eso, es que es raro para mí verte con alguien-_

_-Sí, yo mejor que nadie entiendo cuando algo así te toma por sorpresa_- no entendí su comentario.

_-Y ¿Por qué decidiste andar con él?-_ espere su respuesta y sentí que el tiempo trascurría muy lento, creo que yo no estoy preparado para oír que está enamorada de él, tal vez porque inconscientemente sabia que tendría que limitarme con ella, ahora había alguien con todo el derecho de abrazarla, besarla, quererla, y también alguien que le pidiera explicaciones y yo tendría que respetar eso.

_-Es complicado_- se limito a decir.

_-Explícame, podre entenderte-_

_-No, nadie lo entendería, mira no tenemos que pasar por esto, pero quiero que sepas que estoy segura de mi decisión y que estoy contenta, además de que me llevo muy bien con el_- dio por terminada la plática ya que a lo lejos oímos el timbre, no dije madamas, nos levantamos y la seguí para irnos juntos a nuestra siguiente clase.

_-Al menos, algo de felicidad de tu parte ¿no crees?-_ me dijo cuando estuvimos cerca del gimnasio, teníamos educación física, me giro un poco hacia mí, y toco mi cara para deshacer el ceño fruncido que tenia, su tacto fue como si yo hubiera tenido un respiro, no supe porque.

_-¿Realmente es lo que quieres?, me refiero a estar con él- _pareció pensarlo un momento y su mirada se entristeció.

_-No es lo que yo hubiera querido, pero es lo que necesito-_

_-¿Entonces no lo amas?- _

_-No, a él no lo amo-_

_-¿a él?, entonces amas a alguien-_ eso me cayó como balde de agua fría.

_-Si-_

_-¿Quién es?-_ se tenso con mi pregunta.

_-Eso no importa ya-_

_-Pero Bella…- _me interrumpió poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre mi labio y después con mucho cariño acaricio mi cara.

_-No importa, a esa persona yo la tuve que dejar ir-_ soltó mi cara y enfoco su vista a lo lejos, como tratando de acomodar sus ideas- _su felicidad no era conmigo y debo aceptarlo, y sé que ahora él es feliz- _me observo con un raro brillo en sus ojos mientras sonreía muy cálidamente- _en el amor no se debe ser egoísta-_ sus ojos se nublaron un poco, ella quería llorar pero se estaba haciendo la fuerte- _no te diré que brinco de alegría porque sea feliz con otra, pero si me da gusto… por lo menos el tuvo su final feliz, y eso me basta para saber que hice lo correcto-_ me sonrió de manera nostálgica, ella se estaba aguantando sus ganas de romperse aquí mismo a llorar, yo la conocía como la palma de mi mano y supe que decir esto le estaba doliendo mucho.

_-Eres una gran mujer, lástima que él no se haya dado cuenta- _

_-Sí, lastima, ahora solo nos queda el hubiera- _no dijo nada más y entro al gimnasio, la seguí en silencio y cada uno se fue a sus vestidores.

En la clase la vi jugando en el otro extremo de la cancha, yo no tenia ánimos para hacer nada, por lo que me senté en la gradas, la observe de una manera muy diferente a la que la había visto toda la vida, ahora veía a Bella la mujer, esa que tenía un corazón y quería ser amada, y eso solo la agrando mas ante mis ojos.

Necesitaba averiguar quién era el tipo al que ella ama, y luego reírme en su cara por ser tan estúpido por nunca ver a ese precioso ángel, que estaba ahí sacrificada para que el ser que ella amaba, fuera feliz, siempre supe que ella era especial, pero nunca me imagine cuanto, y aunque sabia que no amaba a Jacob, me daba coraje y rabia el pensar que ahora el seria quien descubriría todo lo maravilloso de ella.

El se llevaría a una gran mujer, pero yo estaría esperando cualquier error que el cometiera para alejarlo de ella, no entendía el porqué de mis pensamientos egoístas, ella tenía razón, tenía todo el derecho a ser feliz, siempre me había preocupado un poco el hecho de que no saliera con nadie, pero tampoco me había disgustado, así yo tenía más tiempo a su lado.

Aunque me costara reconocerlo yo sabía que Jacob era un buen tipo, no éramos muy amigos pero era una buena persona y eso hacía que mi ansiedad creciera, el saber que con el paso del tiempo, Bella se podría enamorar de él.

Después de que cambiara de ropa al término de la clase la espere, tenía la sensación de que poco a poco mi tiempo a su lado se iba reduciendo, como si la perdiera. Mientras caminamos a la salida del gimnasio platicábamos de un trabajo de Biología no sé por qué razón su cara, me daba la impresión de paz, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

Cuando pusimos un pie afuera del salón, mi corazón empezó a sufrir taquicardia, pero trate de que mi cara no sufriera ninguna expresión. Afuera estaba Jacob recargada en la pared, esperándola, mis manos se cerraron en puños, era una reacción inconsciente que hacia cuando me enojaba, el me lanzo una mirada divertida cuando se acerco a ella.

-_Edward-_ me saludo de paso.

_-Jacob-_ casi escupí su nombre, el volvió a sonreír, no sabía porque tenía esa estúpida sonrisa.

_-Pequeña, ¿lista para irte?-_ le dio un beso en la frente a Bella y tomo su bolsa.

_-Sí, pero no es necesario que cargues mis cosas, yo puedo-_ replico Bella tratando de arrebatarle la bolsa de sus manos.

_-Oh, no señorita, de todas formas alguien tiene que cargar los libros, y prefiero ser yo-_

_-Pero Jake- _

_-No_- la interrumpió dándole un beso rápido, dando por terminada la conversación. Ella solo se rio dio un suspiro y giro hacia mí.

_-Nos vemos mañana Edward- _me dio un beso en la mejilla.

_-Nos vemos Cullen_- se despidió el chucho ese.

La tomo de la mano y vi como se la llevaba, mi vista se quedo un rato perdida en la nada, pude ver que mucha gente pasó a mi lado pero no le puse atención. Mi mente estaba colapsando, sabía que afuera en el estacionamiento estaba Tanya esperándome, pero ahora había algo más importante, la gran ola de sentimientos que me asustaban.

Eran celos, pero ¿celos porque? Ella era libre y no había ninguna razón lógica – por más que la buscara- para que no estuviera con Black. Maldita sea estaba celoso, pero era imposible, ella era mi amiga, solo eso… aunque dolía y dolía mucho.

**BPVO**

_-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?-_ le pregunte a Jake, cuando ya íbamos en camino a mi casa.

_-¿Te diste cuenta?-_ dijo divertido.

_-Obvio, solo que no entendí porque-_

_-Cullen estaba celoso-_

_-Imposible-_

_-Es cierto, el estaba celoso y podría decir que estuvo a punto de pegarme-_

_-El no es una persona agresiva-_ lo defendí.

-Tiempo al tiempo Bella- no dije nada mas en el trascurso del camino, la verdad es que iba pensando en que Edward había estado muy raro, no entendía el porqué, pero cada vez que pensaba o decía algo de Jake, el se enojaba, no necesitaba verlo dar puñetazos para saberlo, concia su lenguaje corporal como si fuera el mío, pero pensar en Celos, eso era otra cosa, algo imposible para alguien como yo. A menos que fuera un Universo Alterno para que Edward tuviera celos por mi culpa, simplemente absurdo.

Cuando Jake dio la vuelta en la esquina, vi el Jeep de Emmet estacionado afuera de mi casa, era de esperarse que estuvieran aquí, éramos demasiado amigos como para estar peleados.

Me despedí de Jake en el carro era mejor que yo tuviera esta plática sola con ellos, no quería que Jake se sintiera incomodo, cuando sus amigos me habían tratado estupendamente.

-_Mama ya llegue-_ dije entrando a la casa.

_-Que bueno, iré a comprar unas cosas, tus amigos están en tu cuarto, me voy-_ y con eso salió disparada, la verdad es que mi madre era todo un personaje.

Subí lentamente como queriendo retrasar el momento, cuando abrí la puerta vi a mis amigos sentados en mi cama, platicando entre ellos.

_-Hola-_ dije tímidamente recargándome en la puerta.

-_Hola Bella-_ dijeron apenados.

Parecía que nadie quería romper el silencio, hasta que la pequeña duende hablo.

_-Bella, sentimos mucho lo que paso esta mañana-_

_-No, se preocupes, yo tampoco debí de contestarles así- _me disculpe.

-Tenías todo el derecho a hacerlo, nosotros no tenemos por qué cuestionar las decisiones que tomes con respecto a tu vida- Jazz, siempre con sus palabras sabias.

_-Mira Bellita, nos tomo por sorpresa tu nueva relación, y no estoy enojado contigo, más bien estoy enojado con el estúpido de mi hermano que no se da cuenta que estas ahí por el- _Emmet se veía contrariado por tantas emociones.

_-Sí, pero hemos entendido que tu también tienes derecho a ser feliz, y por más que nos hubiera gustado que estuvieras con Edward, pues hay cosas que no se pueden obligar verdad_- Rose estaba más tranquila que en la mañana.

-_Gracias, yo quiero a Edward, y dudo que algún día eso cambie, pero no puedo estar esperándolo siempre, además de que esto es nuevo para mí, y estoy emocionada con esto de tener novio-_ los abrace.

_-Te apoyaremos_- Me confirmo Alice.

_-Bueno, ahora que todos somos felices otra vez, no te gustaría Bella invitarme a comer- _Emmet siempre con sus cosas.

_- Vamos a la cocina chicos_- me reí de Emmet, y nos dirigimos a la cocina, siempre era así, ellos nunca me dejarían sola.

**EPVO**

Decir que mi vida se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en un infierno es poco, es mas ni yo sabía que estaba pasando, cuando menos me lo espere, llego el baile de la escuela, todo era normal, los bailes eran algo común para mí, pero no espere ver a Bella en el, se veía hermosa, llevaba un vestido azul turquesa, largo, que le hacia una figura preciosa, era simplemente un ángel.

Estoy acostado en mi cama recordando esa noche de hace 4 meses, si, Bella ya llevaba 5 meses con Jacob, y se habían convertido en mi calvario, porque, simplemente porque después de esa noche del baile, yo ya no volví a ver las cosas de la misma manera, cuando la vi bailar con él, divertirse, reírse, supe que mis celos tenían una buena explicación, yo estaba enamorado de Bella y estúpidamente nunca me había dado cuenta.

Pero solo me había cavado mi propia tumba, la noche del baile fue lo primero de las muchas cosas que tenía que soportar, un mes después del baile, hubo un juego, era muy importante, nuestro pase a las finales, casi para terminar, necesitábamos una anotación para ganar, faltaban 10 segundos cuando Jacob me mando un pase y yo anote, toda la escuela nos aplaudió, la primera que corrió a mi fue Tanya, y mucho me cargaron en hombros, y desde arriba vi que eso no era lo que yo quería, yo quería lo que Jacob tenia, a él nadie lo cargaba, pero de su cuello estaba colgada Bella besándolo, felicitándolo, y él se veía emocionado, ese día llore, por primera vez en muchos años llore como un niño, llore porque me dolía el saber que siempre la tuve a mi lado y nunca la vi.

Con el trascurso del tiempo todo fue empeorando, la pareja feliz salía con nosotros, porque mis amigos lo había aceptado como si nada, además de que se llevaban bien, solo una vez algo raro paso, cuando salimos a cenar los 8, ese día se habían comportado muy raro, Bella y Jacob no se habían tocado ni besado, creo que tuvo que ver una tal Nessie que estaba en el restaurant, no le di mucha importancia.

Me gire y me puse a ver por la ventana como caía la lluvia, ahora el solo era yo, hace un mes había terminado con Tanya, era imposible seguir con ella, no soportaba que me besara, y mucho menos soportaba estar con ella íntimamente, hasta que llego el punto que la relación se termino, no sé cómo tanto tiempo estuve idiotizado por ella cuando tenía a la mujer de mi vida frente a mí.

Tenía que ver a Bella, me puse de pie y camine hacia el pasillo, ella estaba en el cuarto de mi hermana, había venido a visitarla y hablar de algo importante que no me quiso decir que…

**BPVO**

Estaba recostada en la cama de Alice, ella estaba sentada al estilo indio frente a mí.

_-¿Bella que rayos pasa?-_

_-Es que Jake y yo hablamos sobre llevar la relación a otro nivel- _me puse roja al decirlo.

_-¿Te refieres a acostarte con él?-_

_-Si-_

_-¿y que decidieron?-_

_-Pues yo acepte, me acostare con Jake-_se hizo un silencio incomodo.

_-Bueno, sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar- _dijo un poco triste, yo sabía que ella aun tenía esperanzas de que algún día su hermano y yo nos juntáramos.

_-Pero… bueno… tú sabes que yo soy virgen-_

_-Ajam-_

_-Es que hare algo, y tal vez sea una locura, pero ya está decidido-_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Le pediré a Edward que se acueste conmigo antes-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?-_

_-No, pero por lo menos me quiero llevar eso, yo siempre quise que el primer hombre en mi vida fuera Edward, y lo quiero cumplir-_

_-Pero… y Jake-_

_-No lo sé Alice, pero me atendré a todas las consecuencias, después de que este con Jake, se que la relación se pondrá más seria, tu sabes que sigo sin amarlo, pero pues la relación es cómoda, y por lo menos mi primera vez quiero que sea con alguien a quien yo ame, me quiero llevar eso-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-porque, no lo sé, pero así todos seguiremos con nuestra vida, después de esto, Edward tendrá que quedar en mi pasado-_

**EPVO**

_-¿Bella que rayos pasa?-_

_-Es que Jake y yo hablamos sobre llevar la relación a otro nivel- _

_-¿Te refieres a acostarte con él?-_

_-Si-_

_-¿y que decidieron?-_

_-Pues yo acepte, me acostare con Jake_

Se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza la única parte de la conversación que había alcanzado a escuchar, después de eso ya no aguante y regrese a mi cuarto.

La había perdido, si ella había decidido empezar su vida intima con Jacob, es porque la relación era seria, me maldigo una y mil veces por nunca darme cuenta, ahora sé que la quiero, que la amo, y solo me queda desear que sea feliz, ella lo había dicho, en el amor no se puede ser egoísta, y eso haría, la dejaría ser feliz, ella se lo merecía.

Estaba hundido en mi miseria, cuando un toque en la puerta me asusto.

_-¿Quién?-_ dije bajito.

_-Se puede-_ me pregunto Bella asomando su cara por la puerta.

_-Claro, pasa- _inmediatamente me puse de pie.

Ella paso y me saludo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

_-Edward ¿estás muy ocupado?, me gustaría hablar contigo-_

_-No, siéntate_- le dije señalando el sillón de cuero que tenía en mi cuarto, yo me senté a su lado. Parecía un poco nerviosa antes de empezar a hablar, de hecho estaba muy sonrojada, pasaron varios minutos en los que espere para oír su voz.

_-Me voy a acostar con Jacob_- soltó de repente, me encogí en mi lugar, por favor, que no venga a hablar conmigo sobre eso, no lo puedo soportar.

-_Bella no crees que es algo que deberías de hablar con Alice- _

_-No- _dijo y se puso de pie, comenzó a dar vueltas como pensando.

-_Necesito pedirte algo… si no puedes está bien-_

_-¿dime?-_

_-Quiero perder mi virginidad contigo-_ sentí como si la sangre se me hubiera ido del cuerpo… ¿Qué? Ella estaba diciendo ¿Qué?

_-¿Bella de que hablas?-_

_-Yo tengo miedo, y confió demasiado en ti, por favor, se que contigo las cosas serian más fáciles, nos conocemos de toda la vida, y esto es algo importante para mí, yo nunca he estado con nadie- _parecía que quisiera que se la tragara la tierra.

_-¿Estás segura?-_

_-Eres el hombre en el que mas confió-_

_-¿Qué pasa si digo que no?-_

_-No pasa nada, seguimos siendo amigos, y te olvidas que te hice esta proposición-_ dijo nerviosa.

_-y entonces tu primera vez seria con Jacob-_ afirme.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

_-¿Solo dime Si o No?-_ pidió.

Sabía que podía ser egoísta, pero solo yo sabía lo que esto significaba para mi, ella estaba recurriendo a mi por ser su amigo, y yo lo haría por tener aunque fuera una noche a la mujer que amo, sabía que después pagaría un precio muy alto, pero correría el riesgo, yo seria el primer hombre en la vida de Bella.

Me pare y la sujete por la cintura, sus ojos se abrieron de emoción, con una mano acaricie su mejilla y cuando menos se lo esperaba la bese, sentí como si sus labios fueran hechos exactamente para los míos, ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, este beso era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, cuando el aire nos hizo falta, junte mi frente con la suya, su respiración era agitada, y sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas.

_-Esto es un Si_- dije y ella solo sonrió.

_-¿Cuándo?-_ sabía que ella entendería que preguntaba.

_-En una semana, el fin de semana que viene, nuestros padres se irán de viaje-_

_-Ok, pero tengo una condición_- me miro dudosa.

_-¿Cuál?-_ sabía que era caer muy bajo, pero me sostendría de cualquier cosa que tuviera.

_-Te podre besar cuando yo quiera en el trascurso de esta semana_- la oí tragar saliva.

_-pero… yo tengo novio-_

_-Lo hare donde nadie nos vea, ¿aceptas mi condición?-_ pareció dudarlo un momento.

-_Creo que si, aunque no entiendo…-_

_-No debes de entender… solo siente-_ junte otra vez mis labios con los de ella, en un beso mas desesperado…

Esta semana sería muy larga…

* * *

**OK... llegamos a esto rapido.. buena noticia o mala no se como la vean, pero la historia va a tener 4 cap.. en vez de 3-... podria haber hecho 5, para poner bien todo lo que Edward cuenta sobre la relacion de Bella y Jacob, pero sere sincera, hay gente esperandome en el otro fic, ya me han dejado msg, las de Amor a segunda Vista, y tmb aunque no muchas leean Abrazame muy fuerte, hay unas cuantas que si lo hacen y pues tambien merecen cap de akellas, asi que me ire lo mas rapido...**

**grax a todas las personas que me dejaron comentario se les agradece enormemente...**

**bueno pues creo que saben de que trata el sig cap. y en este no puse tantas canciones pk ya me tengo que ir y ando de rapido..**

**asi que nos veremos prontisimo**

**XoXo... las amo**

**Regalame una Sonrisa.. Regalame un Review, que son gratis y me hacen muy feliz....**


	3. princesa de un cuento infinito

_Summary: Bella y Edward son amigos desde chiquitos, pero las cosas cambian un poco cuando el tenga a su novia Tanya, ella sabe que Edward nunca la querrá, por lo que decide seguir con su vida, pero junto a él, tampoco lo quiere fuera de su vida, Edward se dará cuenta después de que Bella representaba más que una amistad para él, cuando ella le haga una propuesta indecorosa para poder seguir con su vida._

_Por desgracia ni Edward, ni los Cullen son míos, solo son mis títeres en mi retorcida mente, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer._

**ALEXANDRA TOCAYA... POR QUE CUANDO DESEAS ALGO CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS EL UNIVERSO ENTERO CONSPRA PARA QUE LO CONSIGAS... ALGUN DIA CONTRA TODO PRONOSTICO TENDREMOS ESOS PRECIOSOS BEBES QUE TANTO QUEREMOS... GRAX POR AYUDARME AQUI.. Y TMB POR OIRME CUANDO LO NECESITE... AMIGUITAA...**

NOTA: NO ESTAN VIENDO MAL.. TUVE QUE QUITAR LAS CANCIONES... EN EL SIG CAP. EXPLICARE EL PORQUE.. COMO QUIERA.. PUES SUERTE PARA LAS QUE SI LO LEYERON CON CANCIONES.. PORQUE ERAN EL MOTOR DE ESTA HISTORIA... EN FIN... NOS VEMOS PRONTO... CON EL ULTIMO CAP...

* * *

**BPVO**

Me agache a recoger mis libros que "por error" Edward había tirado al final de Biología, una semana antes hubiera pensando que se había tropezado conmigo, y que él sería incapaz de tirar mis cosas, pero en el trascurso de esta semana me había demostrado lo contrario, oí como el salón de empezaba a quedar vacio, la clase había terminado y se suponía que yo debía de estar yendo a Gimnasia.

Me puse de pie y apoye mis libros en la mesa, cuando oí la puerta cerrarse, automáticamente mi cuerpo se tenso, sabía que era lo que iba a pasar, había hecho esto desde el Lunes, y ya estábamos a Jueves, hice como que no le di importancia, y guarde mis cosas en mi bolsa, me iba a girar para irme cuando sentí sus manos en mi cintura.

Era algo indescriptible como de inmediato mi cuerpo lo reconocía, podía sentir una gran descarga por mi columna y las mariposas que me eran muy conocidas desde que supe que estaba enamorada de Edward hace ya muchos años, hicieron su aparición en mi estomago.

_-Te extrañe_- mi piel se puso chinita, cuando sus labios presionaron mi nuca.

Me gire aun con su agarre en mi cintura y aunque sabía lo que pasaría, creo que nunca me acostumbraría, siempre me perdía en sus preciosos ojos verdes, pero últimamente los veía diferentes, había otra emoción ahí, tal vez, esperanza y amor… deseche esa idea tan rápido como vino a mí, ya que sabía que Edward estaba haciendo esto por dos razones: una porque es mi amigo, y dos por que hace mas de un mes que termino con Tanya, y yo le ofrecí sexo sin compromiso… para el… porque yo llevaba un compromiso más grande, un compromiso conmigo misma, el compromiso de dejarlo en el pasado para poder algún día en algunos meses o años, verlo como mi amigo, y poder estar con otro.

Acaricio mi cara como si me fuera a romper, con una delicadeza y ternura que deban ganas de llorar, sabía que era masoquista, pero estaba viviendo mi ilusión, era complicado explicar lo que pasaba, pero era una cuenta regresiva, una poderosa arma de dos filos, en cuanto lo hiciéramos yo sería completamente feliz, pero también sería muy desdichada, estos días, en los que había estado cobrando su condición, me mentía a mí misma, los minutos que pasaba con él, imaginaba que me quería, y que realmente el que quería tocar, algunas veces, en sus ojos imagine amor hacia mí, sabía que estaba caminando sobre una cuerda floja, y mi cordura no se mantendría demasiado estable si seguía caminando sobre ella.

Imagine todo eso que no podía tener, pero siendo sincera, sabía que había muy poca probabilidad para que en tu vida, pudieras compartir tiempo con el ser que mas amas, aunque fuera una mentira, una mentira con un sabor tan amargo pero con un poco de imaginación le encontrabas el sabor dulce… tal vez con mucha imaginación.

Mi corazón latió descontroladamente cuando lo vi acercarse a mí, y sin que fuera una orden para mi cuerpo, mas bien, algo que hacía, como cuando el agua baja de una cascada o cuando una mama abraza a su bebe solo para darle cariño, me puse de puntitas y lo alcance a mitad de camino.

Entonces todo dejo de existir, desde el sábado que me había besado, yo caía en la más bella utopía, mi cuerpo experimentaba un frenesí tan poderoso como si quiera gritarle a Edward con caricias todo lo que mi boca con palabras nunca se atrevió a decir.

Sus labios de movían despacio contra los míos, como disfrutando de este intimo momento, haciéndome creer que yo no era la única que disfrutaba, mis manos estaban en su cuello, ridículamente tratando de acercarlo más a mí, como si eso fuera posible, ya que podía sentir absolutamente todas las curvas de su cuerpo contra el mío, sus labios nunca perdían calidez, mientras sus manos ascendían por mi espalda, acorralándome en un abrazo protector.

Que irónico era, porque para lo único que yo necesitaba protección era de mí, yo era mi peor enemiga, porque todos los días me lastimaba, sentía que llegaría el día en el que ya no me levantaría por la mañana porque tarde o temprano, el dolor sería suficiente para aplastarme.

Edward me dio un respiro, pero aun así, no se movió ni un solo centímetro, rozo su nariz por mi mandíbula, lo que venía era lo que más me gustaba, pero también lo que más me asustaba… aun no entendía su petición de poder besarme, me pude haber negado pero con qué argumento, cuando yo le había pedido, o más bien suplicado que me hiciera el amor, porque aunque nadie lo pueda creer puedo ser más estúpida. Me había mentalizado que cuando él y yo estuviéramos juntos, imaginaria que hacíamos el amor, y no tenia que imaginar mucho ya que yo si lo haría, solo tenía que pensar que el también lo hacía.

Sus labios me sacaron de mi trance cuando sentí el primer beso en mi cuello, por más que lo intente no logre contener el jadeo que salió de mi boca, y eso me mando una advertencia más clara, era hora de usar mi ancla en la Tierra, una de mis manos se soltó de su cuello, y bajo hasta posarse sobre donde está su corazón sintiéndolo latir descontroladamente, recordándome que él era real y a la vez imposible para mí.

Puedo ser masoquista, pero no soy suicida, puedo imaginar y soñar pero siempre estando consiente de la realidad, estaba cometiendo muchos errores, pero había uno que por ningún motivo yo podía probar, y esa era creerme todo esto y pensar que era verdad.

Una de sus manos se desliza por mi espalda otra vez, pero ahora hacia abajo, siento como llega al borde de mi blusa y mete su mano acariciando la piel de mi espalda, mi razonamiento empieza a fallar, era la primera vez que Edward me tocaba mas, de hecho normalmente, después de los besos en el cuello y muy a mi pesar, me dejaba ir, pero sentí su mano contra mi piel, mientras subía hasta tocar el broche de mi sujetador, ahora había muchas partes de mi cuerpo como mujer que sentí que cobraron vida.

No lo desabrocha, pero acaricia la piel que había debajo de este… mi corazón estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso de taquicardia, me sentía más mujer que nunca en mi vida.

_-Deseo tanto ya tenerte entre mis brazos_- susurro contra mi cuello, mi corazón freno de pronto. ¿Qué había dicho?...

_-Tenerte para mí… solo para mí- _levanta su cabeza y me besa rápidamente.

Junta su frente con la mía, nuestras miradas se entrelazas, permitiéndome ver mi alma en esas preciosas esmeraldas…

_-Hacerte mía_- roza sus labios deliciosamente con los míos… tentándome…

_-Edward…-_ le quiero decir demasiadas cosas que no sé ni por cual empezar, tal vez me puedo confiar y decirle que soy suya.

_-Dime mi amor-_ desde que empezamos nuestro trato y al igual que los besos, cuando estábamos solos me llamaba amor, cariño, cielo, vida. La primera vez me sorprendió mucho, pero no negare que me encanta que me llame amor… Amor, cuatro letras, que en este momento formaban la palabra que me da valor para decirle la verdad, para desnudar mi alma ante él.

_-Yo ya soy…-_ pero mi confesión se quedo atorada en mi garganta cuando de reojo vi la puerta abierta, me paralice, Edward la había cerrado, eso quería decir que alguien había venido obviamente nos había visto

_-Edward, alguien entro…-_ me miro desconcertado, antes de que la sonrisa se borrara de su cara, sus cejas se juntaron y vio la puerta.

_-Tranquila_- me dio un beso en la frente y me soltó, lo vi caminar hacia la puerta, pero después agache mi cabeza, no quería que nadie supiera lo que había entre él y yo, y no por mí, sino por Jacob, ya que él no se merecía esto, ni que yo lo engañara, y mucho menos que la escuela se enterara.

Oí la puerta cerrarse esta vez con seguro, y en poco tiempo ya estaba frente a mí, abrazándome.

_-No hay nadie, a lo mejor, fue el aire… o no la cerré bien-_ supe por su tono de voz que ni él se creía eso.

_-¿Qué voy a hacer si alguien nos vio?-_ pregunte angustiada.

_-Te importaría mucho que Black se enterara ¿verdad?- _

_-Claro que si, el no se merece que yo le haga esto, el ha sido muy bueno conmigo_- una lagrima se derramo por mi mejilla, me sentía mal, y no solo lloraba por Jacob, lloraba por mí, porque aunque sabia que esto estaba mal, me era imposible pararlo, Edward era mi droga, mi vicio y mi perdición…

**EPVO**

La abrace, y ella se rompió a llorar, no sabía que pasaba, tal vez, se había arrepentido por haber hecho ese trato conmigo, ¿lo rompería?, una gran angustia atacó mi cuerpo, yo estaba disfrutando de estos momentos con ella, no quería que me los quitara.

_-Calma mi amor, todo está bien_- le di suaves caricias en la espalda, reconfortándola, hasta que después de unos minutos se calmo.

_-¿lloras por él?-_ aunque me doliera, era preferible saberlo, negó con la cabeza.

_-¿entonces por qué_?- espere a que me contestara pero solo enterró su cara en mi cuello_- Sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa verdad, que no te juzgare, solo quiero ayudarte, confía en mi flaquita_- le dije por el diminutivo que le decía antes de andar con Tanya, y que estúpidamente había dejado de usarlo, ya que a la Srita. Denali le molestaba que tuviera demasiada confianza con Bella, y yo como todo un hombre guiado por la calentura del rato, había hecho a un lado a mi preciosa flaquita, por una mujer frívola.

_-hace mucho que no me decías flaquita-_ dijo sonriendo tímidamente, aunque con sus ojos un poco húmedos.

_-¿te gusta que te diga así?-_ le limpie sus mejillas con mis dedos.

_-Si-_ dijo pintando su cara de un precioso sonrojo.

_-es que eso eres…-_

_-¿Qué?- _

No le respondí con palabras pero sin con hechos…

_-Flaquita- _dije besando su frente –_Flaquita_- besando sus parpados que estaban cerrados- _Flaquita-_ dándole un beso en la nariz…

_-Flaquita- t_omando sus labios, reclamándolos aunque por unos minutos como míos, en un beso cargado de ansiedad, esta semana se me estaba yendo de las manos, mis días con ella se agotaban, y yo sabía que tenía que hacer algo, el corazón me indicaba que luchara por ella, pero la razón me decía que tenía que dejarla ser feliz con quien ella había elegido, y hasta el momento todavía ninguna de las dos había ganado mi batalla interna. Cuando me separe en sus labios asomaba una sonrisa de felicidad.

_-Eso eres… Flaquita… MI PRECIOSA FLAQUITA- _

**BPVO**

Camine hacia la salida del gimnasio, por fin era la salida, y hola fin de semana, y no podía estar peor, mis nervios me estaban traicionando, sentía como si en cualquier momento me fuera a aventar de un edificio en caída libre, y sin paracaídas, tenía que ir a mi casa por la pequeña maleta que había hecho para este fin de semana.

Cuando Salí me di cuenta de que Jake no me esperaba en el pasillo, se me hizo raro, pero decidí seguir avanzando hacia el estacionamiento, no creo que se haya ido sin mi cuando él me trajo hoy a la escuela, lo vi recargado en su carro, como pensando, su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción, solo tranquilidad, empecé a atravesar el estacionamiento, pensando que nadie había comentado nada de lo mío con Edward, por lo menos todavía no era la comidilla de la escuela, y que decir si el pueblo se llegaba a enterar, sería el chisme de todo el año.

_-Hola-_ le dije cuando estuve junto a Jake.

_-Hey pequeña, vámonos, te tengo que llevar a tu casa, y yo tengo que ir a Port Ángeles los chicos me va a esperar allá para ir a comer-_ me explico mientas me abría la puerta y me subía.

El camino se hizo con breves platicas, cuando le pregunte sobre su visita a Port Ángeles me dijo que solo era una salida ocasional, para pasar el rato, no pregunte nada más porque vi que le había incomodado, tal vez le molestaba pensar que lo celaría.

_-Cuídate mucho-_ le dije cuando estuve a punto de bajarme del carro, cuando íbamos llegando a mi casa.

_-Sí, no te preocupes, tu diviértete- _a él le había dicho que me quedaría en casa de los Cullen, pero no le había dicho que Alice y Emmet se quedaría en casa de los Hale.

Me acerque para despedirme, me sentía mal el besarlo tratar de besarlo cuando yo sabía que mis labios tenían un dueño, pero el beso fue como los otros, lindo, tranquilo, pero sin sentir más emociones, el y yo nos seguíamos llevando bien, pero eso no había hecho que nos amaramos, esta relación era por comodidad y yo me había dado cuenta, pero era mejor esto a estar sola, por lo menos teníamos los dos a alguien para acompañarnos, cumplir nuestras necesidades humanas sin mentirnos… tanto.

_-Te veo el Lunes-_ le dije cuando me separe.

_-Se feliz-_ lo vi con los ojos abiertos, pero el solo me dio una sonrisa sincera, no entendía que quería decir.

_-¿a qué te refieres?- _

_-a que seas feliz- _me dijo sencillamente, nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio, sentía que sus palabras tenían un significado oculto.

_-Bella no quiero ser grosero, pero realmente me tengo que ir, los chicos me están esperando-_ me dijo algo apenado.

-_Lo siento, me quede pensando, salúdamelos mucho_- le dije recogiendo mis cosas.

_-¿a quién?-_ pregunto dudoso.

_-A… los chicos…_ - se me quedo viendo un poco raro.

_-ahh si… los chicos… claro-_ contesto nervioso.

_- Adiós- _me baje del carro, había actuado muy extraño, vi como su carro se alejo hasta que se perdió a lo lejos en la calle.

Cuando entre a mi casa, estaba vacía, me había despedido de mis padres en la mañana, ya que su vuelo saldría a medio día, se habían ido a Las Vegas junto con los Cullen y Los Hale a festejar su aniversario de bodas, y obvio ellos también tenían la misma historia que los demás, todos nos quedaríamos juntos en casa de Edward.

Ya Alice había arreglado para que si llamaban, la contestadora mandara la llamada a la casa de Jasper y así ellos hablar con nuestros padres, mi pequeña amiga es un genio. Subí a mi habitación y oí que sonó mi celular, era un mensaje de Edward, diciéndome que pasaba por mí en una hora… una hora… Dios, el tiempo se me acababa, le conteste que estaba bien, y me puse como loca a recoger mis cosas, a guardar las pertenencias de aseo, y demás, también de debajo de la cama saque una bolsa con algo de ropa, bueno con un par de conjuntos que me había comprado ayer que fui a Port Ángeles, me había ido sola, porque sabía que acompañada me moriría de la pena ya que yo, Isabella Swan, me había ido a una tienda de lencería y demás, algo así como Victoria Secret, me compre conjuntos de ropa interior, pijamas, y hasta un baby doll, varias veces estuve a punto de dejarlos antes de pagar, pero me convencí pensando que eran para Edward

Cuando tuve la maleta lista me di cuenta de que todavía me quedaban 15 minutos antes de que el llegara, baje mi pequeño equipaje y me senté con él en el ultimo escalón, esperando, me incline recostando mi cabeza sobre la pared de la escalera y por fin después de mucho tiempo tenia algunos minutos para mí. Había algo que nadie sabía y yo no me había atrevido a confesar, y sabía que era malo mentir, pero bueno, quería pensar que era por una buena causa… Jake no me había pedido acostarme con él, el me había pedido irnos a vivir juntos terminando la Preparatoria, y poder dividir gastos para la Universidad, pero yo sabía perfectamente que una cosa llevaría a la otra, el y yo solos, viviendo en un departamento, siendo novios, aunque no nos amaramos, pues éramos humanos y las hormonas eran peligrosas, no voy a negarlo, había algunas veces en las que estando en mi casa, los besos había subido de temperatura, nos habíamos tocado y disfrutado de nosotros, obvio sin llegar a mas, y por supuesto sin esas chispas que sentía cuando eran unas manos muy diferentes las que me tocaban.

Pero las cosas se irían poniendo más serias, no es que me viera casada con Jacob, pero si podía estar con él algunos años, era muy divertido y además seguíamos siendo amigos.

_-Me encantaría saber qué piensas_- di un brinquito resbalándome cuando oí su voz en la puerta. – _Lo siento no quería asustarte-_ me dijo apenado cerrando la puerta y acercándose para ayudarme a pararme.

_-¿Cómo entraste?- _mi voz sonó entre enojada y sorprendida.

_-Oh no amor, yo te debería de regañar a ti, la puerta estaba semi abierta, cualquiera pudo entrar- _me dijo poniéndose serio.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ toque su cara porque había adquirido una seriedad que no me gustaba.

_-Es que no quiero imaginar que hubiera sido otro el que hubiera entrado, me da pavor pensar en que algo te pudiera pasar- _me abrazo- _eres mi vida Bella, no puedo dejar que te pase nada_-su voz se oía con ansias.

_-Lo siento, no me fije-_ dije contra su pecho- _no te enojes, quiero pasar este fin de semana contenta, solos tu y yo, ¿sí?, olvidémonos de lo demás, hazlo por mí-_

_-Por los dos_- se separo y me beso.

Sus labios se movieron lentamente con los míos, el disfrutando nuestro beso, yo marcándolo en mi memoria, toque sus mejillas y él se sujeto de mi cintura, otra vez esas descargas de emoción se hicieron presente en mi cuerpo, avisándome que poco a poco mi pasión iba subiendo, rompí el beso para atacar su cuello, llenándolo de besos algunos más fuertes que otros, quería dejarle una marca mía, lo besaba con ímpetu, con ansiedad, queriendo abarcar todo, y algo me decía que lo hacía bien porque Edward soltaba leves gemidos, con mi mano recorrí su espalda hasta poder meter la mano debajo de su camisa, tocando su piel suave, era la caricia mas intima que le había dado, el inmediatamente bajo sus manos a mi trasero, pegándome a su cuerpo.

_-Bella, será mejor que nos detengamos-_ susurro.

_-¿te arrepentiste?-_ me paralice, que tal si decía que si…

-_Claro que no_- me vio directamente a los ojos, me intimido y tuve que bajar mi mirada.

_-¿hice algo mal?-_ tomo mi barbilla para levantar mi cara, cuando nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar me beso tiernamente.

_-Por supuesto que no, me estas volviendo loco, solo que creo que es mejor irnos a mi casa_- mostro su sonrisa torcida que me hacía temblar las piernas.

_-Está bien-_ Conteste un poco más calmada, al saber que por lo menos no me había rechazado

Cerré bien mi casa, y me subí al Volvo, el ya había metido la maleta a la cajuela, íbamos empezando el camino de carretera hacia su casa cuando sentí su mano en mi pierna, subiendo y bajando, excitándome, tentándome, probando mi control, no decía nada, pero no hacían faltas palabras, él sabía lo que estaba haciendo conmigo, subía su mano tanto como para saber que nadie me había tocado nunca ahí, pero tampoco tocándome la zona más intima, solo torturándome.

El camino se me hizo eterno, pero placentero, sabía que los dos estábamos cayendo en un laberinto de pasiones, por que cuando aparcamos afuera de su casa, apenas me iba a bajar cuando el ya estaba abriendo la puerta para mi, ayudándome a bajar, cerro de un portazo el carro y me recargo contra él, ataco mis labios que parecieran que llevaban años sin probar de él, lleve mis manos a su cabello alborotándolo, y acercándolo más a mí, quería todo él, y lo quería ya…

**EPVO**

Sin dejar de besarnos empezamos a caminar, ahora lo único que importaba era no perder el momento, no sé cómo le hicimos, pero logramos entrar a la casa, parecíamos la ultima pareja sobre el mundo, pero solo éramos dos próximos amantes, arrastrados por la pasión, por el deseo y sobre todo por el amor… o la amistad, todo dependía de ver con el cristal correcto.

La ropa empezó a volar no tuve la coordinación para ir a las escaleras, camine instintivamente hacia el salón donde estaba mi piano, algunas veces chocamos con mesas o paredes, pero eso no impidió que nos soltáramos, cuando entramos al salón, no pudimos llegar más lejos, nos dejamos caer sobre la alfombra, y para este momento ya solo quedaban nuestras prendas interiores.

Recorrí con mi mano su cintura, tentándome con su pequeña braga, solo tocándola, sabía que podía estar probando cualquier parte de su cuerpo, reconociéndolo, amándolo, pero en este momento no se me apetecía soltar sus labios, sus manos bajaron al elástico de mis bóxers y los empezaron a sacar, con unos cuantos movimientos estos estuvieron fuera, y yo quede desnudo frente a ella – literalmente porque de hecho estaba sobre ella- mi mano se movió a su entrepierna, tocándolo por encima de la tela, haciendo que ella soltara un gemido muy sonoro mientras aventaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

Era la imagen mas erótica que yo haya visto en mi vida, me acerque lentamente a besar su mandíbula y luego otra vez a sus labios, pero lentamente fui bajando esa prenda que nos separaba, cuando quedo fuera, pude sentir como su cara empezó a arder, estaba más sonrojada que nunca.

Mi corazón latió con anticipación, se veía el momento que tanto había estado soñando, me acomode en sus entrada y muy lentamente fui entrando en ella, sus brazos me aprisionaron por el cuello, y ella escondió su cara ahí, estaba muy tensa lo podía sentir, me detuve un momento, y avance un poco más, hasta que sentí su barrera, esa que la haría completamente mi mujer, tenía que verla, antes de hacerlo, tenía que ver sus ojos cuando la marcara como mía, con un poco de esfuerzo le solté su agarre, y ella se dejo caer, me paralice al momento.

Por sus mejillas caían grandes lágrimas y tenía una mueca de dolor en su cara, y eso que todavía no lo había hecho, cuando su mirada se topo con la mía, se llevo rápidamente sus manos a sus ojos y lloro desesperadamente.

_-¿amor?-_ pregunte alarmado.

_-Por favor, por lo que más quieras detente, me duele mucho-_dijo entrecortado por sus lagrimas.

Rápidamente salí lo poco que había entrado en ella, aunque no me quite de encima solo me levante un poco apoyándome con mis brazos, como si estuviera haciendo lagartijas, sentí horrible verla así, sabía que a las mujeres les dolía su primera vez, pero nunca pensé que tanto, además de que ella se sintió muy estrecha, lo poco que sentí fue placentero, pero que estúpido fui, debía saber que por eso le dolería mas.

Me levante y busque mis bóxers colocándomelos rápidamente, ella se sentó y recogió sus piernas para abrazarse a ella, escondiendo su cara. Recogí su braguita y me agache frente a ella.

_-Amor, levántate, vamos al sillón, prometo no hacerte nada-_ le dije apenado.

_-Dame unos minutos Edward-_ murmuro.

Tome una de sus manos y le coloque su ropa interior dentro de ella, me levante y salí del cuarto para buscar las demás prendas, fui haciendo una recolección por toda la casa y la ultima prenda, mi camisa la encontré en el porche de la casa, me vestí un poco lento para darle tiempo, recogí todo hasta los zapatos y me dirigí al salón, aunque descalzo, me gustaba sentir el frio del piso, cuando entre ella ya no estaba en el suelo, con sus dos prendas puestas estaba en el sillón pegado a la ventana, viendo al suelo.

-_Ten tu ropa- _no me contesto pero se puso de pie para vestirse, sabía que no era correcto pero no pude voltearme, cuando se paró la vi bien, nunca había visto a Bella en ropa interior y era preciosa, hace rato no me había detenido a contemplarla, sus piernas largas, su vientre plano, sus senos de un tamaño perfecto y todo esto pintado de una preciosa piel blanca con un toque rosado.

Tome su mano y me deje caer en el sillón, sentándola a ella en regazo.

_-Perdóname-_ volvió a llorar.

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-_ yo debía pedirle perdón.

_-Por lo que paso, me comporte como una niña, se que tu… pues… a ti te gustan las mujeres, no las niñas como yo- _envolví su cintura con mis brazos- _además de que pues, deje que llegáramos hasta eso, y no pude continuar, he oído que es de lo peor que se le puede hacer a un hombre-_

_-Bella-_ levante su cara para que me viera, tenía que quedar bien claro todo- _yo no estoy molesto, es normal que te hayas comportado así, eres virgen, y siempre es doloroso, además yo debí de haberme asegurado de hacer las cosas bien, y no dejarme llevar por la pasión, tu no estabas lo suficientemente lubricada para recibirme-_ pude oír que contuvo el aire, sospecho que ha de haber tomado por el sentido equivocado mis palabras.

_-¿Qué hice mal?-_

_-No hiciste nada mal mi amor, solo que bueno, las mujeres necesitan cierta estimulación antes de las relaciones para que sean más fáciles para ellas, y sobre todo para ti que nunca has hecho el amor, pero eso no significa que hayas hecho algo mal-_

_-Lo siento tanto Edward, y entenderé si ya no lo quieres intentar-_ me quise reír de eso, como si yo fuera a desperdiciar mi oportunidad.

-_Por supuesto que no cielo, la próxima vez lo intentaremos y lo llevaremos con calma, aquí lo único que importa es que tu lo disfrutes, y eso con respecto a lo de que eres una niña… eso no me importa, en este momento para mi eres una mujer, y muy próximamente mi mujer_- le di un beso.

_-Eso quiere decir que sigo siendo virgen-_ me pregunto con los ojos abiertos de curiosidad.

_-Se podría decir- _solté una risita- _solo entre de la punta y tantito mas, no traspase tu barrera, así que puedes estar tranquila, además, ahora que lo pienso no tenía ningún preservativo conmigo- _dije un poco molesto, al darme cuenta que no me había cuidado.

_-Amm, bueno, no sé cómo lo tomes, pero me gustaría que no utilizaras condón_- se puso muy roja- _yo me estoy cuidando-_

_-ohh, está bien, como tú quieras-_

_-Eres demasiado bueno conmigo-_

_-Te lo mereces-_ y justo en el momento mas romántico rugió mi estomago.

_-creo que alguien tiene hambre_- se burlo.

_-un poco, vamos a la cocina-_ nos puse de pie y tome su mano para salir del salón, cuando íbamos en el pasillo se detuvo.

_-¿Por qué no vas por la maleta en lo que yo preparo algo para comer?- _me dijo con una sonrisa.

_-Tus deseos son ordenes_- se rio celestialmente de mi comentario, rodando sus ojos, le di un beso en la frente y me gire para irme hacia la entrada cuando la escuche decir las dos palabras más hermosas de su boca.

_-Mi amor, ¿hay algo que desees en especial para comer?- _me detuve en seco girándome sobre mis talones nos miramos fijamente, me sentía feliz, ella me había llamado como tanto anhelaba yo.

_-Lo que tú quieras está bien- _dije un poco aturdido, no me contesto pero se giro para irse a la cocina.

Con una sonrisa de tonto me fui a buscar su maleta, viviría un fin de semana genial, con ella a mi lado, yo era completamente feliz, cargue su pequeña maleta hasta la parte de arriba, dude un poco pero la coloque en mi cuarto, la deje sobre mi cama y ya me iba a salir del cuarto cuando recordé que había algo que debía guardar, a lado de mi cama había una foto grande de Bella conmigo, y no es que no tuviera fotos de nosotros, pero esa foto me la había dado hace unos días Alice, salíamos Bella y yo besándonos yo con mis manos fuertemente en su cintura y ella sosteniéndose de mi cuello, la había tomado en mi cuarto a escondidas, el miércoles cuando Bella había tenido que venir a hacer un trabajo de Biología.

Alice me había confrontado esa noche cuando ella se había ido, y tuve que confesarle la verdad, que amaba a Bella y lo de nuestro trato, me pidió que hablara con ella pero yo no me anime, le dije que no haría nada hasta pensar mejor las cosas, y gracias a ella es que nos habíamos quedado solos, había logrado llevarse a mi hermano y convencer a los Hale de quedarse en su casa, mi hermana era un ángel, y yo aprovecharía su regalo.

Escondí la foto en un cajón de mi mesita de noche, y baje, me encanto la imagen que vi, en la cocina con un mandil Bella cantaba algo mientras cocinaba, me senté en un taburete a verla, me podría imaginar toda una vida con ella, era la mujer de mi vida, cuando se dio cuenta que la veía, pensé que se intimidaría, pero en vez de eso corrió hacia mí, me planto un sonoro beso y con una gran sonrisa regreso a la estufa, ella se estaba mostrando libremente conmigo.

La comida paso entre bromas y platica sobre cualquier cosa, había preparado un espagueti acompañado con carne, le quedo delicioso, al final aunque insistí no me dejo lavar los platos, así que limpie la mesa y guarde las cosas que había usado para hacer la comida, estaba metido en el refrigerador acomodando unos refractarios cuando la oí hablarme.

_-¿Edward?-_ ¿Por qué Edward y no amor?

_-Dime-_

_-Amm… tu…-_

_-Bella antes de que digas algo, hace rato me llamaste amor-_

_-sí, ¿no te puedo decir así?_-

_-Claro de hecho por eso te digo, me gusta que me digas así-_ le dije con una sonrisa de bobo.

-_ok, Bueno Ed.…_- se rio antes de corregirse_- Bueno, amor, yo…-_ se trabo con las palabras.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-No nada, olvídalo_- pude ver que tallo mas fuerte el plato, estaba nerviosa.

_-Sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea, dime Bella, conmigo no tengas pena-_

_-Pero es que… es algo… no vergonzoso… pero si intimo-_

_-No importa, yo quiero que me lo digas_- me pare atrás de ella, envolví mis manos sobre su vientre y apoye mi mentón en su hombro, soltó un suspiro, sabía que me diría.

_-tu… bueno… yo quiero saber si tú me enseñaras lo que yo tengo que hacer… ya sabes… cuando estemos en la cama… digo… es que hace rato dijiste que lo importante era que yo disfrutara, pero mira no se mucho de esto… pero puedo deducir que lo disfrutare mas si tu también lo disfrutas-_ sus mejillas se podían comparar con unos foquitos rojos.

_-mi vida, claro que si, y no quiero que vuelvas a tener pena de preguntarme algo así, cuando no sepas que hacer, o te sientas incomoda con algo que yo haga o no quieras que te toque en algún lugar, quiero que me lo digas inmediatamente, lo más importante debe de ser la comunicación entre tú y yo-_ le di un beso en su cuello- _y sobre lo otro yo quiero que aprendas conmigo Bella, quiero que sientas el cielo en mis brazos y el paraíso con mis labios, te quiero hacer el amor hasta que no nos queden fuerzas para nada mas, te quiero tocar como nadie te ha tocado, haciéndote estremecer, cerrándote en mi, que tengas un orgasmo para mí y por mi_- su respiración era agitada, y pude ver por el reflejo de la pequeña ventana que teníamos frente a nosotros que tenía sus ojos cerrados y mordía su labio fuertemente, mis palabras la estaban excitando, comencé a tocar su vientre bajo y ella suspiro mas sonoramente- _sentir tu piel con la mía, besarte hasta que tus labios queden rojos, marcarte para que sepan que eres mía, pero sobre todo quiero que sepas como me entrego a ti, quiero que sientas cada caricia que yo te dé, y quiero sentirte temblar bajo de mi cuerpo, ver tu pecho subir y bajar porque no puedes controlar tu respiración, y tus mejillas sonrojadas por el deseo, pero lo que más deseo, es que nos entreguemos como si no hubiera mañana, que solo seamos tu y yo, Bella y Edward amándose como solo un hombre y una mujer se pueden amar, y si tú me lo permites, te juro que nunca te arrepentirás de haberme escogido_- esa última frase llevaba doble significado y realmente yo quería que me escogiera.

_-Sí, si Edward-_ dijo respirando difícilmente.

Giro su cabeza para besarme, delinee su labio con mi lengua pidiéndole entrada que ella automáticamente me dio, me gustaba como Bella siempre se dejaba arrastrar por las emociones, parecía que el mundo entero desaparecía a su alrededor, mi mano lentamente fue subiendo y cuando estaba en el límite de su pecho, el sonido de la puerta nos hizo brincar.

_-¿Esperas a alguien?- _me dijo un poco agitada.

_-no, se supone que no debería de venir nadie, ya que saben que mis papas no están- _conteste confundido.

_-Ve a abrir, yo te espero aquí- _

_-No tardo-_ le di un beso en su sien y salí.

Se me hacia raro, no esperaba a nadie, y si fueran mis hermanos ellos traían llaves, aunque dudo que fueran ellos, ya que serian las últimas personas en interrumpirnos. Cuando abrí la puerta me lleve una gran sorpresa, ahí estaba Tanya.

_-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?-_

_-Edward vine a verte, te he extrañado-_ dijo entrando- _yo se que tu y yo todavía lo podemos intentar, podemos arreglar los problemas que tengas, por los cuales se termino nuestra relación- _

_-¿Qué dices? Hace más de dos meses que tú y yo terminamos-_

_-bueno, ya tuvimos nuestro tiempo separados, lo podemos intentar otra vez-_ explicaba como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

_-Piénsalo cariño, siempre nos hemos entendido muy bien, y porque no aprovechar el momento, por lo que oigo, estas solo, podemos revivir nuestros viejos tiempos, eso no sería problema siempre nos entendimos muy bien en la cama-_ se acercaba peligrosamente a mí.

_-Tanya, será mejor…-_ pero no me dejo terminar, porque ya la tenía colgado a mi cuello y besándome, la tome por la cintura para intentar soltarla, realmente esta mujer tenía fuerza, y yo no quería usar la mía porque la podía lastimar. Pero me paralicé al momento, al final del pasillo estaba Bella viéndonos, su mirada se veía triste y sus ojos acuosos, negó con la cabeza viendo al piso y se giro para irse. Si serás estúpido Edward, ahora va a pensar lo peor de ti.

_-Quítate- _le dijo soltándome de ella, exclamo un grito de dolor pero no me importo demasiado, ya que por su culpa mi ángel estaba triste atrás de esas paredes.

_-Cálmate, me lastimas-_

_-No quiero regresar contigo, no voy a regresar contigo, no tengo intención de regresar contigo, y mis problemas no los puedes arreglar tu, y nunca más me vuelvas a besar, yo amo a otra mujer, un ser maravilloso, y voy a hacer lo que esté a mi alcance para que este conmigo_- le espete.

_-Nunca dejara a Black-_ se rio burlona.

_-¿Qué?-_ me quede estático con lo que dijo.

_-Ah, Edward, que creías que no sabía que estabas enamorado de Swan, siempre lo he sabido, desde antes de que tu y yo anduviéramos, pero bueno como es lo bastante simple, pensé que por eso no pretendías nada con ella_- se explico calmadamente.

_-Siempre lo supiste-_ dije con un hilo de voz.

_-Por supuesto, es más, creo que la mayoría de la escuela lo sabe, y se hizo más obvio cuando ella empezó con Jacob, tú te morías de celos, pero en fin, dejare que te calmes, y cuando estés mejor márcame te estaré esperando_- salió aventándome un beso.

¿el único ciego siempre fui yo?, realmente Alice tuvo razón cuando me dijo que había sido muy estúpido, es mas creo que mi mama también lo sabía, siempre me dijo que para encontrar al amor de mi vida, solo tenía que ver un poco mas de mi nariz, nunca hasta hoy lo había entendido.

Empecé a buscar a Bella por toda la casa, pero no la encontraba, hasta que fui al único lugar que no había revisado, mi cuarto, cuando entre la vi que venía hacia la puerta con su maleta, me aterrorice, ¿se iría?

**BPVO**

_Tu lo sabías Bella, tu lo sabías, tú estabas preparada, tú estabas preparada_, me repetí una y otra vez, mientras subía por las escaleras de servicio para buscar mis cosas, ella estaba aquí, y prácticamente yo salía sobrando, no podía soportar que me dijera que me fuera, así que lo haría antes. Saque de mi maleta una sudadera porque estaba empezando a anochecer y el aire se pondría más gélido.

Agarre la maleta y me dirigí hacia la puerta de su cuarto cuando lo vi.

_-Bella que haces…-_

_-No te preocupes, saldré por la puerta trasera para que no me vea-_ dije conteniendo mis ganas de llorar.

_-Pero no tienes que hacerlo- _trato de explicarme pero lo interrumpí.

_-Hey, no te preocupes, no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, algunas otras veces me he salido por la puerta trasera, cuando andabas con Tanya y ella llegaba, no pasa nada_- hizo una mueca de dolor cuando dije esto, esas veces a mi me había dolido mas irme como si hiciera algo malo, pero todo era para que él estuviera con ella.

_-Lo siento, nunca pensé en todo lo que te hacia-_

_-eso ya quedo atrás, pero bueno… solo entretenla tantito para que no me vea-_ pase a un lado de el, que tenia la vista en el piso, apenas iba a poner un pie fuera del cuarto, cuando me arrebato mi maleta y la aventó dentro del cuarto otra vez, la vi deslizarse por el piso hasta que topo con su cama, me asuste, nunca era violento conmigo.

No me dejo reaccionar, me jalo de la cintura, y cerró la puerta, caminamos hasta la cama y me dejo caer en ella, haciendo que sus almohadas rebotaran, su subió encima de mí y me beso desesperadamente, y yo como toda una tonta enamorada, le correspondí el beso.

_-tú te quedas aquí conmigo-_ susurro contra mi cuello- _y nunca más vas a salir por la puerta trasera-_

_-pero Tanya…-_

_-Ella se fue, y no quiero volver a tocar ese tema, solo quiero que sepas que no voy a volver con ella, no importa lo que hayas visto, ella quedo en el pasado, y en este momento solo se trata de ti y de mi- _me vio fijamente a mis ojos.

_-¿entendido?- _

_-Sí, entendido_- dije con una gran sonrisa, era asombroso como con una sola palabra él podía cambiar todo mi estado de ánimo.

Estuvimos otro rato en la cama, pero fuimos a buscar unas películas al estudio, hicimos unas palomitas y regresamos a su cuarto, vimos dos, que no se dé que se trataron yo solo estaba entretenida en sentir su respiración, en oír su corazón porque mi cabeza estaba sobre su pecho, mientras estábamos acostado en su cama, y el deslizaba su mano por mi espalda, haciéndome estremecer, me podría pasar toda una vida así.

Me senté de golpe en la cama, porque sentí que me caía, pude ver la habitación a oscuras y la tele con la señal perdida, me había quedado dormida, bueno mas bien nos habíamos quedado dormidos, porque sentí a Edward moverse a mi lado, se veía hermoso dormido, su rostro en una paz inquebrantable, me recosté a su lado, apoyándome sobre mi brazo, se veía tan pacifico dormido, parecía un ángel, era mi ángel, me acerque un poco mas y le di un beso, el no pareció notarlo, solo balbuceo algo que no entendí, empecé a besar su mandíbula, esa que estaba perfectamente marcada, que le daba un aspecto tan varonil a su dulce rostro, poco a poco me fui subiendo a él, dándole besitos en su cuello, sentí su respiración agitarse y supe que estaba despierto cuando coloco sus manos en mi trasero.

_-Despiértame siempre así flaca-_ dijo riéndose.

_-Con gusto-_ nos besamos por otro largo rato, podíamos estar mucho tiempo así.

_-Hey_- exclamo disgustado cuando me comencé a parar.

_-Me quiero dar un baño, si no te importa ¿puedo usar tu regadera?- _la verdad es que no es que oliera feo, pero bueno, llevaba todo el día con la misma ropa, quería oler rico para él.

_-Tú puedes usar lo que quieras de mi_- dijo juguetón.

_-Cállate-_ le avente una almohada, pegándole en la cara.

Me fui a tientas hasta prender la luz, cuando mi vista se acostumbro a la claridad, levante mi maleta, y empecé a buscar mi ropa, o bueno mi pedazo de tela, era estúpidamente pequeño, y tenía que prepararme mentalmente para usarlo. Vi que él también se puso de pie y saco un pantalón de sus cajones.

_-¿Te bañaras?-_

_-Sí, me iré a bañar al cuarto de Emmet en lo que tú te bañas aquí-_

_-No, bueno porque no te bañas tu primero y después yo_- me miro interrogativo- _me da miedo quedarme sola_- admití apenada.

_-Hay flaca, no te preocupes, pero está bien, yo me baño en lo que tu terminas de buscar tu ropa-_ y sin más se metió a bañar, lo de la ropa no tardo, pero me tuve que poner a pensar en muchas cosas, porque él solo saber que el agua resbalaba por el cuerpo de Edward me descontrolaba.

Me senté en la cama, pensando en porque los elefantes eran tan grandes… mi mente no sabía para más, hasta que me distrajo un cajoncito abierto de la mesita de noche, como todavía se oía el agua, lo abrí con cuidado, el aire se atoro en mi garganta, había una foto de nosotros besándonos, enmarcada en un precioso portarretrato plateado, pero lo que me sorprendió mas es que había más fotos mías, por lo que veía eran tomadas desde lejos y obvio nunca me di cuenta, oí como dejo de caer el agua y cerré rápidamente el cajón, después me ocuparía de eso.

Cuando salió del baño, estuve a punto de babear, caminaba tranquilamente secándose con la toalla, no llevaba playera, solo un pantalón de dormir negro, con mucho trabajo deje de verlo y me vio sorprendido como entre corriendo al baño con mi ropa en mano, era mejor eso a aventarme sobre él.

El baño fue muy rápido, lo difícil fue salir con el camisón de encaje, me tome 20 minutos antes de poder abrir la puerta, lentamente fui saliendo, Edward estaba en la cama viendo al techo, parecía no haberse dado cuenta que había salido, hasta que me aclare la garganta, y poso su mirada en mi, sabía que me estaba poniendo roja, y no era para menos, su mirada era de completa lujuria, me estaba desnudando con la mirada, y no es que faltara mucho para eso, se incorporo un poco para quedar sentado en la cama.

_-¿Qué es eso?-_ dijo bajito.

_-uh, un camisón-_

_-Ya sé que es un camisón, me refiero a que, bueno Bella, tú no eres de las que les guste ese tipo de ropa-_ ¿no le había gustado?

_-Pensé que tal vez te gustaría, y así sería más fácil para ti el tocarme, digo si por lo menos veías algo bonito-_ dije apenada viendo al suelo, esto había sido una pésima idea- _será mejor que me lo quite-_ me iba a dar la vuelta cuando lo oí correr hacia mí.

Me tomo de la mano y me levo a la cama sentándome sobre su regazo.

_-No necesitas hacer esto, para mí no es ningún sacrificio hacer esto, y me encanta el camisón-_dijo besando mi cuello, ok mi cerebro se activo, había empezado algo de lo que ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Por un vez en mi vida me desconecte por completo, sentí como empezó a recorrer con su mano los costados de mi cuerpo, con una delicadeza asombrosa, bajo su mano hasta el límite de la tela y metió su mano tocando la piel de mi estomago, hasta subir a la de mi seno, era la primera vez que me tocaba así, por fin seria suya.

Le dio suaves masajes, y con su pulgar frotaba mi pezón, haciéndolo muy sensible, todos mis gemidos morían ahogados en su boca, que era lo único que me mantenía cuerdo, dejo mis senos, para agarrar mi camisón, y subirlo lentamente hasta sacarlo.

Cuando quede casi desnuda frente a el, y es que solo me quedaba mi pequeña panty, me tape con mis brazos, todo esto era nuevo para mí, el solo lentamente me acaricio los brazos y después de unos minutos deje que los bajara.

_-Perfecta- _nos dejo caer sobre la cama, quedando sobre mí, beso mi cuello e hizo un camino hacia mis pechos, donde agarro la cima de uno entre sus labios, mordiendo, tentando, probando, marcando…

_-Edward…-_ gemí sonoramente.

El no hizo nada, solo se dedico a disfrutar esto, hacia intercalado entre mis dos pechos como si fueran lo mejor que hubiera en el mundo, yo me sujetaba de la sabana, creo que por ser mi primera vez, y no estar consciente de lo que venía, todo me pegaba muy fuerte.

Volvió a recorrer su camino, de nuevo a mis labios, regalándome un apasionado beso en el que nuestras lenguas hacían su propia guerra, tratando desesperadamente de alguna ganar el juego de la pasión, cuando me dio un respiro siguió besando mi cara.

_-¿Estás segura?-_ susurro contra mi oído.

_-Contigo siempre-_

Pero creo que yo no estaba preparada para lo que venía, beso todo mi cuerpo mientras bajaba mas y mas, hasta que llego a la altura de mi vientre, se levanto un poco, y me quede en shock, el no iba a hacer eso, ¿verdad?.

_-Edward… tu no…-_

_-Disfruta-_

Separo mis piernas y se hundió en ellas, mordió ligeramente mi muslo interno, haciendo que fuera perdiendo mas pedazos de mi cordura, y con los dientes bajo mis panty, hasta quitármela por completo, sentí como separo los pliegues de mi intimidad y me dio el beso mas intimo que se le puede dar a una mujer, sentí que mis ojos rodaron con la cantidad de placer que sentí.

Fue muy delicado, con su lengua probaba suavemente y con uno de sus dedos, hacia presión en un punto sensible que sabía que estaba ahí, pero que nunca imagine que diera tanto placer, el parecía disfrutar tanto esto como yo, porque lo oía gemir conmigo, pude sentir como se formo una gran burbuja en mi vientre, en teoría sabia que se acercaba el final, pero yo no lo quería así.

_-Así no Edward… no quiero terminar así- _me las ingenie para decir toda la frase coherentemente.

Sus movimientos pararon, y lo vi salir de entre mis piernas, me recorrió otra vez, y encima de mío se puso a mi altura, lo vi hacer un movimiento que no entendí, hasta que lo sentí en mi entrada, no me di cuenta cuando se desnudó.

_-Pase lo que pase no te detengas-_ le pedí.

_-Pero Bella, si te duele…-_

_-Se pasara… ¿Estás seguro?-_ confirme.

_-Contigo siempre_- repitió mi frase.

Y mi lento fue entrando en mí, no voy a mentir, me dolía, pero no era comparado con la belleza de la mirada de Edward al hacerlo, y era cierto, mientras Edward fuera el que me causara este dolor, yo estaba bien, sentí como se detuvo, lo supe, se topo con la barrera, vi en si expresión que dudaba, así que lo bese para reafirmarle que estaba convencida de lo que hacía, y entonces sí que dolió cuando lo sentí dar la estocada más fuerte, temblé, pero me sujete de su boca para no dejarme ir. Necesite unos momentos, no sabía cómo era esto, pero yo sentí que Edward estaba grande.

Cuando lentamente el dolor fue disminuyendo el placer volvió a hacer acto de presencia, moví mis caderas indicándole que ya era momento, y el capto a la primera, empezó despacio, entrando y saliendo, conociéndome, nunca pensé que un acto tan carnal, podría ser la mayor muestra de amor.

Poco a poco fuimos agarrando un ritmo, me comencé a amoldar a su cuerpo, entendía que cuando él iba yo tenía que venir… recordé algo de lo que me había dicho en la tarde… sentir tu piel con la mía… lo no había entendido hasta ahorita, era fascinante como podía sentir su cuerpo unido al mío, nuestras pieles creando una deliciosa fricción.

El besaba mis senos, mientras yo masajeaba su cabello pero también empujándolo más hacia mí, quería que me succionara con las fuerza, empecé a sentir que necesitaba más.

Mis movimientos se empezaron a hacer rápidos, y Edward los entendió, por que comenzó a empujar mas fuerte dentro de mi encontrando el famoso punto que hacía perder la razón, pude sentir como otra vez la burbuja de hace rato se formaba, jale de él para besarlo, mordí su labio, y me rasguñe su espalda, las emociones me estaba sobre pasando, mi interior empezó a sentir espasmos y Edward me empujo mas a eso…

_-Te amo… te amo… te amo…_ - le murmure una y otra vez, no me importaba mucho dejarme al descubierto, en este momento yo era de el, y él era mi amor.

Empecé a temblar y los espasmos se hicieron frenéticos hasta que sentí que mi cuerpo se retorció de placer, en algo de mi inconsciencia, sentí como Edward me penetro 3 veces más, hasta que sentí como se vino en mi, gritando mi nombre.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de controlarme, sentía que mi corazón se saldría del pecho, después de unos minutos, salió de mi, y lo sentí rodar en la cama, yo necesite varios minutos más para poder abrir los ojos, cuando lo hice me iba a girar para abrazarlo cuando me di cuenta que no estaba acostado, el estaba sentado, con las piernas recogidas y abrazado a ellas y su cabeza agachada.

_-¿amor?- _pregunte preocupada.

Pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, toque su espalda desnuda con mi mano, como tratando de reconfortarlo.

_-Edward… ¿Qué pasa?-_

Espere varias cosas, pero lo que nunca espere es que se dejara caer sobre mí, y enterrara su cara en mi cuello, no entendía nada, hasta que sentí un poco de humedad, mi cuello estaba húmedo, Edward estaba llorando.

_-¿Qué tienes?-_ me estaba empezando a alarmar.

_-yo ya no puedo-_ sollozo contra mi cuello, lo abrace no sabía que mas hacer.

Unos segundos después levanto su cara y me vio, aun en la oscuridad, pude ver sus ojos rojos y acuosos, sus mejillas manchadas por las lagrimas y una mirada desolada, está sola imagen era para matarme, pero no sabía que había algo más que me podía matar.

_-Te amo, y yo ya no puedo más, y con lo de ahora, yo… yo no quiero que te toque Jacob, tu eres mía, dame una oportunidad, déjame hacerte feliz… por favor… déjame amarte-_ suplico llorando.

Mi cabeza cayó en shock.

_-Edward…-_

_-Por favor Bella, déjame demostrarte que te puedo hacer feliz, te amo, con locura, con pasión, te amo con cada partícula de mi ser, pero si antes lo sabía, a partir de ahora lo confirmo, yo ya no voy a poder soportar que otro te toque, no te puedo imaginar en brazos de alguien más-_

_-¿me amas?-_ pregunte consternada.

_-más que a mi propia vida_- se me quedo viendo, como esperando una respuesta…

-_Tanto como yo…-_ y lo jale hacia mí y tome sus labios, esta noche le demostraría cuanto era mi amor hacia el…

* * *

**hola a todas las chicas que se toman su tiempo para pasar, se que yo prometi actualizar rapido y solo porque yo se cumplir mi palabra les dire la razon de mi tardanza: hace unos dias recibi la noticia de que la persona de la que estaba enamorada, esa que hasta hace unos meses yo estaba con el, se caso hace 4 dias, y muy pronto sera papá... compartimos mucho y aunque nos habiamos separado en nuestros planes estaba volver ( ahora se que solo en los mios) tal vez para ustedes no sea una razon de peso, pero entenderan que mi animo estuvo horrible y yo no queria que mi mal animo influyera en esta historia, que de hecho la hice pensando en el, y en la oportunidad que nunca tuve, pero esta si tendra final feliz....**

**y creo que cualquiera que haya tenido que dejar a alguien que quiere me entiende, yo por mi parte los mejores deseo para el, para el bb que no tiene la culpa de nada, cosita, y para su.... esposa... Sorry chicas por andar poniendo mis penas aqui, pero se me hizo justo que supieran pk habia tardo, me senti mal, porque ya me atrase con las demas...**

**actualizare en esta semana,...**

**sin mas... espero que les haya gustado el cap...**

**las amo... esta historia la hice pk no me dejaba continuar con las demasn, no pense que nadie la leeria, muchas grax a todas ustedes, son un gran animo... sin mas...**

**Regalame una sonrisa... SI?...**

**xoxo...**


	4. Eres mía Final parte 1

_Summary: Bella y Edward son amigos desde chiquitos, pero las cosas cambian un poco cuando el tenga a su novia Tanya, ella sabe que Edward nunca la querrá, por lo que decide seguir con su vida, pero junto a él, tampoco lo quiere fuera de su vida, Edward se dará cuenta después de que Bella representaba más que una amistad para él, cuando ella le haga una propuesta indecorosa para poder seguir con su vida._

_Por desgracia ni Edward, ni los Cullen son míos, solo son mis títeres en mi retorcida mente, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer._

****

_NOTA: ESTE ES LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL FINAL....ASI QUE POR OBVIAS RAZONES... HABRA UNO MAS.. PERO ESO LO VEMOS ABAJO...._

Alex Pattinson :D Tocaya... i lov u.. grax por todo tu apoyo en este mes de ausencia.. eres mi apoyo con estas historias y tmb me das buenos consejos en mi vida.,.. por eso.. este cap.. y el final... que sigue... estan dedicados a ti.... te deseo lo mejor....

un heroe es aquel que sonrie aunque el corazon este llorando.....

* * *

_**Te he buscado tanto y hoy que te he encontrado sé que no hay nadie más, nunca he sido un santo debo confesarlo ya con honestidad… fueron tantas horas tan solo y triste hasta que te vi tu llenas mi vida tu llenas mi alma, por eso siempre quédate aquí… solo déjate amar**_

_**Ámame y déjate amar, puedes en mi confiar, dime que estas sintiéndome y puedes al fin, verte en mi, verme en ti... Un océano entero no me ha impedido llegar hasta donde estas… todo lo que hago te lo quiero entregar y cada día mas…**_

_**Por eso siempre quédate aquí… ámame y déjate amar… puedes en mi confiar… te he buscado tanto y hoy que te encontrado sé que no hay nadie mas**_

_**DEJATE AMAR - KALIMBA**_

* * *

**EPVO**

Tanto como yo a ti… entonces eso quería decía que ella me correspondía, me separe un poco de su beso.

_-Bella… tu me ¿amas?- _

_-Sí, tu siempre serás mi gran amor, aunque ahora solo me digas que me amas porque estamos en la cama, para mi tu siempre serás el único-_ dijo entre tristeza y pena.

_-Bella, lo que yo dije…-_ trate de decirle pero ella coloco uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios, silenciándome.

_-Por favor Edward, ahorita no, ahorita solo quiero sentir, no quiero pensar, no quiero razonar, no quiero bajar de mi nube, estoy viviendo un sueño-_ me volvió a atraer hacia sus labios y el beso volvió a empezar donde lo habíamos dejado.

Por el momento dejaría la conversación, ella me amaba, y aunque pensara que solo decía que la amaba porque me estaba acostando con ella, le demostraría que no era así, ahora que sabía que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, dejaría el miedo a un lado, y la haría disfrutar como ella se merecía, y me propondría que todos los días serian así a mi lado, siempre.

Deje sus labios y empecé a hacer un camino hacia su cuello, me encantaba esa parte de ella, era tan sensible, y parecía que su dulce olor se concentraba mas ahí que en cualquier otro lado. Ella solo masajeaba mi cabeza disfrutando el momento.

Me dedique por un buen rato a besar cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta las más intimas que solo yo había tocado, bese cada poro, cada centímetro, era mi primera vez, no de la misma manera que ella, pero también era la primera vez que yo…

_-Edward, hazme el amor-_ me susurro en mi oído.

No le conteste pero la bese, sabía que no podría demostrarle solo con besos y caricias todo lo que ella representaba para mí, porque viendo las cosas como las veo, ella cree que para mí solo es una mujer mas, cuando no tiene una idea de que no es una mujer mas… es la mujer, esa que esperas toda una vida para encontrarla, y que yo la había tenido tanto tiempo conmigo y hasta ahora lo había visto.

Coloque mi mano ligeramente sobre su seno derecho, apretándolo, ella solo soltó un jadeo que me hizo desearla más, baje mi boca hacia él y trate de que fuera con toda la delicadeza posible con la que lo bese, mi mano viajo por las curvas de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a ese punto donde nos habíamos unido hace rato, toque con un poco de timidez su intimidad y me excito mas el comprobar que volvía a estar lista para mí.

Tuve que dejar su precioso monte rosado, para volver a reclamar sus labios que de todo su cuerpo se habían vuelto mi perdición, la bese con pasión, ansiedad, entrega, amor, ilusión y mucha fe, fe en que se diera cuenta de que era correspondida.

Separo sus piernas para que yo me pudiera acomodar entre ellas, nunca dejo de corresponder a mi beso, solo sus gemidos fueron ahogados en mi boca cuando la volví a poseer, encajo sus uñas en mi hombro, me imagine que todavía no estaría acostumbrada a tener un intruso dentro de ella, lo sabía, porque antes había estado con alguna virgen, y supe que por los menos las primeras veces al principio de ellas todavía eran un poco incomodas, pero con unos minutos se pasaba.

Me quede muy quieto, sintiendo como me envolvía, era una sensación alucinante, ella era tan estrecha, tan cálida, tan… ella, que me hacia desearla inmensamente más de lo que ya la deseaba, pasaron unos momentos hasta que se empezó a relajar su cuerpo, y no es que me incomodara, yo la esperaría todo lo que ella necesitara, haría todo lo que ella quisiera y es que mi flaquita, ni siquiera tenía una idea de yo estaba a sus pies, ella solo necesitaba pedir el mundo y yo se lo regalaría.

_-te amo-_ dijo contra mi boca.

_-yo también te amo-_

Le conteste empezando a moverme en su interior, quería que esta sensación durara toda una vida, seguimos una lista indefinida de idas y venidas, ella había empezado a aprender, y por supuesto me encargaría de que solo se graduara conmigo, ya que yo mismo había podido probar que Bella podía ser una persona totalmente diferente en la cama.

Me incorpore un poco, pero no rompiendo nuestra conexión, sujete sus caderas y las levante haciendo que arqueara su espalda, mientras la embestía más profundamente.

-_Edward… Edward…- _gemía entrecortadamente.

Lleve mis manos de su cadera a su espalda para levantarla y con un movimiento lento para no incomodarla, me senté y a ella la puse sobre mí a ahorcajadas, me sentí más adentro de ella cuando la penetre por completo, la sujete por las caderas para ayudarla a marcar su ritmo, mientras ella se colgaba de mi cuello.

Tratamos de besar cada porción de piel que alcanzábamos del otro, y obviamente regrese a su labios, no creo que exista mejor lugar para mí en este mundo que su boca… su cuerpo… toda ella era mi hogar.

Cuando sentí que su respiración se volvía mas irregular la ayude a hacer círculos sobre mí, los dos empezamos a perder el control.

_-Edward…Edward… -_ jadeaba.

_-Dilo-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Di mi nombre, dilo, grítalo… dime Bella, que me llamas a mi porque eres mía, siempre serás mía-_

_-Edward…-_

_-Dilo… necesito escucharlo-_ me las arregle para decir, ya que podía tocar mi final con los dedos, los dos estábamos cerca de caer al límite.

_-Te amo Edward, soy tuya… solo tuya… siempre tuya… te deseo, te idolatro, te necesito, te amooo-_

No pudimos hablar más porque nuestras liberaciones llegaron, enviándonos al más potente nirvana, sentí a Bella retorcerse en mis brazos…

Ella se aferro a mí para no perder la poca cordura que le quedaba… yo me abracé de ella para aferrarme a su vida…

Venirme en ella era indescriptible, pero no solo por el acto físico, sino porque cursimente yo pensaba que así algo mío quedaba en ella, aunque no fuera a quedar embarazada, quería esa posibilidad en algunos años.

Dejo caer su cabeza hacia adelante escondiendo su cara en mi cuello, y abrazándome por el cuello, yo la sujete de la cintura, masajeándole la espalda, me sentía rendido pero este momento, este abrazo con Bella no lo cambiaba por nada.

_-¿estás bien?-_ le pregunte después de un rato.

No me dijo nada solo asintió, la tome de la cintura y nos moví, tuve que salir de ella para dejarnos caer en la cama, jale las cobijas y nos tape, no supe si abrazarla o no, me sentía nervioso había llegado el momento de la verdad. Me acomode mejor sobre mi brazo derecho, apoyando mi cabeza sobre mi mano para poder ver a Bella, que se veía hermosa con su cuerpo cubierto por la sabana negra, sus ojos cerrados y su cara en una perfecta tranquilidad, pero también sabía que no estaba dormida, movía un poco sus labios, y me imaginaba que estaba cantando una rara canción sobre un mundo de caramelo, nunca he entendido porque le gusta esa canción, es demasiado empalagosa, pero ella siempre que le preguntaba, respondía que era porque a veces le gustaría tener un lugar así, donde todo fuera más feliz, más dulce, siempre insistía en que dulcificara mi vista, nunca había entendido a que se refería, solo decía, tienes que levantar tu vista al cielo.

Solo yo tenía conocimiento de que a ella le gustaba esa canción, ya que como era una canción para niños le daba vergüenza que la gente lo supiera, solía comentar que era su mecanismo de defensa, cuando algo salía mal, o estaba a punto de caer, la cantaba mentalmente y la ponía de buen humor… ¿pero ahorita se sentiría mal?... ¿después de amarnos como nos amamos hace apenas unos minutos?

_-Amor- _la llame muy bajito para atraer su atención, abrió tranquilamente sus ojos y me vio, no había muchas emociones en su mirada, más bien es como si las quisiera ocultar de mí.

_-No tienes que seguir llamándome amor… lo hecho, hecho esta-_contesto un poco bajo.

_-Necesitamos hablar-_

_-Mira, se que lo que yo te dije… pues que te amaba… solo olvídalo ¿sí?, no puedo perderte a ti porque me vayas a rechazar_-explico tristemente.

_-Bella, no pusiste atención en nada, pero no me vas a perder, nunca, yo voy a estar contigo tanto como me dejes estarlo- _

_-¿entonces seguiremos siendo amigos?-_

_-¿amigos?... no creo… Bella yo ya no te veo como una amiga más…-_

_-sí, entiendo-_ otra vez puedo apostar que tomo las cosas por el lado equivocado.

_-Pero dime algo-_ dije antes de que pudiera pensar otra cosa o se entristeciera mas- _¿desde cuándo me quieres?-_ pareció dudarlo y se mordió el labio, clara señal de que no me quería contestar_- creo que ya has hecho lo más importante: el decirme que me amas-_ toque su cara y cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro.

_-Creo que tienes razón, es mejor hablar con la verdad antes de cerrar este capítulo-_ ¿cerrar este capítulo? ¿Hacer como que nunca existió?

No le dije nada ella no tenía idea de que yo nunca me daría por vencido, pero si con esto se sentía más segura para hablar la dejaría y después arreglaríamos lo demás.

_-Yo te amo desde hace muchos años_- empezó a decir, giro su cabeza para mirarme, sus ojos se veían emocionados y temerosos, pero era entendible al estarse declarando, hizo una pausa como esperando alguna reacción mía, pero yo me perdí en la imagen de ella, acostada, con su cabello esparcido por la almohada, apretando la sabana a su pecho, y dispuesta a desnudar su alma ante mi_-te acuerdas un día que yo llevaba puesto un vestido azul, mi cabello recogido en una coleta, el día era nublado como siempre… ese día un payaso en una fiesta te había hecho enojar al no darte un carrito como premio de un concurso y yo te abracé diciéndote que te prestaría la patrulla de mi papa si quitabas ese gesto de molestia- _rio pacíficamente recordando ese momento.

No lo podía creer estaba describiendo mi primer recuerdo de ella, muchas veces le había dicho que antes de ese día yo no la recordaba, era normal en ese tiempo teníamos 6 años.

_-pero ese es mí…-_

_-Tu recuerdo-_ me interrumpió- _si, es tu primer recuerdo de mi-_ pareció meditarlo unos minutos y luego continuo_- mi primer recuerdo tuyo fue de unos días antes de esa fiesta, estábamos en la escuela, y yo me iba a acercar a ti para compartir mi almuerzo contigo, pero me detuve antes de llegar porque en ese momento le diste un beso en la mejilla a una niña pelirroja y gritaste en medio del patio que desde ese día ella sería tu novia-_ ¿pelirroja? ¿Vicky? ¿Mi noviecita de la infancia?- _y después cuando lo de la fiesta es porque me había dado cuenta de que me gustabas, te me hacías el niño más bonito… yo también quería ser tu novia- _suspiró mientras clavaba su vista en mi, en ella no había nada más que nostalgia

_- pero siempre llegaba tarde, hiciera lo que hiciera siempre llegaba tarde a tu corazón, cada vez que me animaba a decírtelo ya estabas con alguien más, así que me fui acostumbrando a no decírtelo, me acostumbre a amarte en silencio, a guardar mis sentimientos, y mira lo que son las cosas, te lo dije ahora que ya nada puedo hacer, ahora que ya todo se acabo… no sé cómo le hare para dejar todo esto atrás…-_ dijo lo ultimo más que nada para ella misma.

_-pero no te preocupes-_ su mano acaricio mi mejilla- _no tienes nada cual incomodarte, si todo este tiempo lo he sabido callar, ten por seguro que lo seguiré haciendo, no me volveré una acosadora, ni te fastidiare, seguiré siendo tu amiga, solo tu amiga_-

Yo para este momento no sabía que decir eran demasiadas cosas pero la más importante de todas era que quería reír, carcajearme hasta que me doliera el estomago, patearme, golpearme y luego volverme a reír de mí, por ser el idiota más grande de todos, pero a la vez quería llorar por nunca haberla visto, ella que aquí me confesaba toda una vida de amor y lo único que me pedía a cambio era que siguiéramos siendo amigos, yo no merecía un sentimiento tan puro como el de ella, porque solo se puede llamas así: PURO a un sentimiento que dura tanto años sin ser correspondido y anteponiendo la felicidad del otro para no meterse en su camino.

_-lo siento_- era lo primero que tenía que decir y no creo que bastara toda una vida de disculpas para que me perdonara, pero por algo tenía que empezar.

_-No tienes nada que sentir, no me tienes que pedir disculpas, yo no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio, además, como te dije no te debes de preocupar por mí, seguiremos siendo amigos, muy pronto me iré a vivir con Jake cuando entremos a la Universidad, y en algún momento encontrare a alguien para mí-_ trato de sonar esperanzada, ella se estaba sujetando de esa posibilidad. Mi corazón y mi estomago se contrajeron al pensar en que ella se iría con Jacob, el no se la podía llevar… el no me la podía quitar…

_-tú no te puedes ir a vivir con Jacob-_ le sentencie.

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-_

_-No escuchaste nada de lo que dije hace rato-_ suspire- _yo ya oí todo lo que me tenias que decir, pero ahora necesito que me escuches a mí, pero sobre todo tienes que sabes que todo lo que te voy a decir es verdad-_

_-no entiendo-_

_-te voy a contar la verdad, necesito que sepas porque todos los días me muero de celos y me volví el hombre más desdichado del mundo-_

**BPVO**

Sentía como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, aunque ahora la preocupación por el futuro de nuestra amistad formaba un nudo en mi garganta. ¿A qué se refería con que ahora era su turno? ¿Y que todo lo que me había dicho era cierto? Eso no podía ser cierto el no me podía amar, ni en esta vida ni en otra.

_-te voy a pedir que no me interrumpas, quiero contarte todo, y al final te juro que contestare cualquier duda que tengas_- solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza, creo que el aun no sabía que no existía nada que yo le negara, una prueba contundente era mi cuerpo desnudo bajo sus sabanas, bueno aunque en esto yo me ofrecí.

_-te conozco desde pequeña_- empezó y yo sin querer me tense, la anticipación nunca ha sido buena, y yo no me podía imaginar que era lo que venía a continuación- _te he visto crecer antes mis ojos, vi cada uno de tus cambios, de niña a mujer… a mi mujer… también te he visto madurar como persona-_ soltó un suspiro como queriéndose detener.

Toque su cara y a le pareció agradarle mi contacto, porque se formo una sonrisa en su rostro volvió a tener valor y continuo, clavando su vista en mi.

_-Siempre te vi como mi hermana-_ un dolor cruzo mi pecho al escuchar esto, pero trate de no hacer ningún movimiento o reacción, pero no lo logre, porque ahora fue él, quien toco mi cara- _Calma Bella, déjame terminar, siempre te vi como a una hermana, pero interiormente sabia que eras otra cosa, aunque nunca supe descifrar ese sentimiento._

_-siempre me gusto estar contigo, y te veía como un ángel, un ángel al que yo debía de cuidar, que yo debía de proteger-_ se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la nariz, para después volver a su antigua posición, inclinado sobre mi- _nunca te lo he dicho, pero tu sonrisa siempre se me ha hecho lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida- me ruborice con su comentario._

_-y qué decir de esas preciosas mejillas rosas, mostrando tu inocencia, tus ojos chocolates en los que me puedo perder una y mil veces, y tu cuerpo- _ahora deposito un beso sobre mi corazón_- que no puedo imaginar algo más bello que él, o tu piel, suave… deliciosa en la que me gustaría tatuar cada uno de mis besos… pero lo más importante es lo de adentro-_soltó un sonoro suspiro y yo espere expectante a que continuara, no podía creer todo lo que me decía_._

_-llevo muchos lados a tu lado, pero siempre te sentí segura, nunca paso por mi cabeza el que te pudiera perder, pero cuando empezaste tu relación con Jacob-_sus cejas se juntaron, clara señal de molestia-_no te puedo explicar lo que me paso, siempre supe que eras importante, pero nunca entendí cuanto ni de qué manera, entonces pensé que tal vez a las pocas semanas terminarías con él, no sabía que tuvieras interés por él ni nada por el estilo y espere pacientemente a que lo cortaras, pero ese día no llego, busque uno y mil pretextos para poder alejarte de él, pero sinceramente no encontraba ni uno, el te trata muy bien, te cuida, y eso siempre se lo voy a agradecer-_

_-luego llego el baile, el primer baile al que ibas, y te veías radiante, vi como te beso, como acariciaba tu espalda mientras bailaban una canción de amor, mientras te la cantaba al oído- _lo mire sorprendida, si ese día Jake me canto una canción pero yo no se lo había dicho a nadie- _no me veas así, desde el momento en que cruzaste el umbral de la puerta sujeta al brazo de Black, yo no pude quitar la mirada de ti, vi cada movimiento, cada beso, cada caricia que se regalaban uno al otro, la manera en la que sonreías, mostrando una felicidad que nunca había visto, me hizo quitarme la venda de los ojos-_

_-todos mis pensamientos posesivos, mis ganas de arrancarte de su lado tenían una buena explicación, estaba enamorado de ti y nunca me había dado cuenta- _el aire se atoro en mis pulmones_- te quería conmigo pero no podía llegar de la nada a reclamarte y robarte para mi, aunque ganas no me faltaron para hacerlo, y entonces decidí dejarte ser feliz a su lado, no me interpondría, pero siempre estaría allí pendiente de cualquier error de él para yo poder ocupar su lugar-_

_-¿pero tú estabas con Tanya?-_ tenía que entender todo de pies hasta la cabeza.

_-Sí, no termine la relación desde el principio por estúpido, seguí con ella, pero sabía que las cosas no eran iguales, ahora que por fin sabia que te amaba y que ella solo había sido… una cara bonita…-_

_-¿entonces no volviste a estar con ella? Me refiero a que si no le has vuelto a hacer el amor-_ me trague la vergüenza porque yo necesitaba saberlo, pero al ver como bajaba su cara avergonzado supe que la respuesta seria fea- _si volviste a estar con ella-_ asegure con la voz entrecortada al darme cuenta de que no respondía.

_-daría lo que fuera por decirte que no, pero te mentiría, si estuve con ella después-_ reconoció enojado.

_-entiendo- _entendía que por mucho amor que tuviera por mi (si es que fuera cierto) nunca podría dejar a Tanya por completo.

_-No, no lo entiendes, fue un momento impulsivo, yo había ido a tu casa a verte, tus padres no estaban, y como siempre tu no fuiste cuidadosa al cerrar la puerta así que entre, pero no se oía ruido, hasta que llegue a tu cuarto, estabas dormida, pero con Jacob ahí, el te abrazaba por la espalda, dejando sus manos en tu vientre y su cara hundida en tu cuello, me volví loco, necesitaba sacarte de mi mente, y recurrí a alguien que yo sabía que estaría dispuesta a estar conmigo sin preguntas-_

Mi corazón se rompió un poco más, si es que eso fuera posible, porque en los últimos meses o años se había roto tanto que yo dudaba que quedara algo que se pudiera quebrar…

_-no te puedo pedir que me entiendas, pero yo no quería hacerlo, no con ella, y aun así, cada minuto que estuve allí, imagine que eras tú…-_

_-Cállate- _me pare de golpe, agarre la sabana envolviéndola a mi cuerpo y levante de la cama.

_-Cállate Edward, hay cosas que yo no quiero saber, puedo ser fuerte en muchos aspectos, pero no puedo soportar oír como le hacías el amor a tu ex novia, aun sabiendo que me amabas a mi-_ me fui a sentar a su sillón de cuero.

Lo vi ponerse sus pantalones de franela y en unos segundos lo tenía hincado frente a mí, con sus ojos acuosos.

_-Lo siento, yo solo… necesitaba que entendieras, no te pido que me perdones, que para eso necesito toda una vida, cometí muchos errores, pero te pido que me des la oportunidad de repararlos-_

_-no te creo- _vi como su expresión se convirtió en una de dolor.

_-Bella, se que estuvo mal pero estaba desubicado, celoso, no encontraba nada para alejarte de el, fue solo el impulso de verte en sus brazos, deseaba ser yo-_

_-No me vengas con eso Edward, no me vengas a mí con esas cosas_- toque su barbilla para que levantara su cara y me viera, estaba dolida, pero era su culpa- _Sabes cuantas noches te llore porque me daba cuenta que no llegabas a dormir, o cuando me decías que irías a visitarlas y todo mundo sabía que sus padres no estaban y no creo que fueran a estudiar verdad, no me vengas a mí con eso, yo sé lo que es sentirse celosa, romperse por dentro, ver como la abrazabas a ella, como la besabas, como me hacías a un lado por ella, y aun así, AUN ASI, a pesar de todo, aquí estoy, entregándome solo al hombre que amo… entonces… ¿Qué tan grande es tu amor por mi Edward?-_

_-Te amo más que a mi vida… y te amo tanto que si me pidieras alejarme de ti lo haría, pero eso no cambiaria lo que siento por ti, cometí muchos errores, me equivoque enormemente contigo y te lastime, herí a la persona que más amo y hay cosas que no se pueden perdonar así de fáciles, pero yo solo quiero que me des una sola oportunidad para demostrarte que te amo, que puedo ser un mejor hombre, si me das la oportunidad te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, sé que no la merezco… pero por favor piénsalo-_

_-Yo no puedo…-_

_-Te lo ruego Isabella Marie-_ una lágrima rodo por su mejilla- _Te lo suplico, déjame amarte_-

Me levante del sillón y sujetando bien la sabana camine hacia la ventana, estaba una noche despejada, y la luna alumbraba su cuarto.

Mi corazón estaba tan contrariado que no sabía que pensar, estaba enojada, triste y decepcionada, pero también lo amaba y me estaba ofreciendo algo que yo había deseado toda mi vida, eso sin contar que tenía un problema mayor al tener una relación con Jacob.

Limpie una lágrima de mi mejilla cuando sentí que me agarraba de la cintura y luego oí un golpe sordo.

_-Por favor-_ Edward estaba hincado frente a mí, con sus brazos enredados en mi cintura y su cara en mi estomago, mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos-_ Quédate conmigo, no regreses con él, te lo suplico… Quédate-_ sollozo.

En ese momento me trague mi coraje, y volví a ser yo, lo amo demasiado como para hacerlo sufrir, aunque se lo merezca, pero teníamos tanto tiempo que recuperar, y yo lo amaba más que a mi propia vida, si, más que eso.

Me solté de su agarre batallando mucho para lograrlo pero cuando lo conseguí el intento agarrarme otra vez, pero me deje caer de rodillas frente a él.

_-Nunca te vuelvas a arrodillar frente a mi-_ toque con mis manos su mejilla tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas_- no importa lo que pase, somos iguales, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso-_

_-Bella yo…-_

_-Déjame hablar… -_ el solo asintió, tomando mi mano de su mejilla y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, dejando caer nuestras manos sobre mi rodilla- _te podría decir miles de cosas por las cuales te he llorado y por las cuales tengo solicitudes de varias preparatorias lejos de Forks-_ me dio una mirada extraña- _no me veas así, hubo algunas veces durante estos años en los cuales pensé que no aguantaría y muchas veces decidí irme, y te puedo decir todos los errores que cometiste, pero no me serviría de nada, creo que tu también ya has pagado tu calvario al verme con Jacob, además de que no nos haría ningún bien, yo ya quiero olvidar eso, y concentrarme en el presente, ¿Qué tan seria es tu proposición de que me quede contigo?-_

_-Bella es tan seria, que si tú te quieres casar ahorita para asegurarla, podemos irnos a las Vegas, ya-_

_-Sería muy estúpido de mi parte decirte que no quiero estar contigo solo por mi orgullo, pero para mí vales más que mi orgullo, pero llevo toda una vida esperando por esto, pero necesito que me asegures que estarás solo conmigo, con nadie mas-_

_-Nunca, solo voy a estar contigo, para ti-_ me juro.

-_Estoy decepcionada de ti, no lo voy a negar-_ se encogió ante mi respuesta- _pero tenemos mucho tiempo para corregir nuestros errores, para convertirnos en mejores personas, y para amarte tanto que te canses de mi-_

Se acerco a mí, y junto sus labios con los míos, me beso con adoración, y fue un beso correspondido, ahora los dos sabíamos que nos amábamos, y eso era suficiente, por ahora…

_-No sé que hice para merecerte en mi vida-_ susurro contra mis labios- _pero voy a agradecer todos los días al cielo por que estés en ella-_

**EPVO**

Por un momento pensé que me dejaría, pero ella era tan buena, y hoy lo volvía a demostrar y yo me encargaría de que siempre fuera feliz, aunque en eso se me fuera la vida.

Me puse de pie ayudándola a levantarse ya que todavía nos encontrábamos en el piso, a lado de mi ventana, me hubiera gustado llevarla directo a la cama, pero ella sentía vergüenza.

_-Prefiero ponerme algo mas_- dijo sonrojada, se me hizo la persona más tierna.

_-¿te da pena dormir desnuda conmigo?-_ la moleste.

_-No te burles Cullen todo esto es nuevo para mí-_ me dijo más roja aun

No quise tentar más mi suerte y me acerque a ella para darle un rápido beso.

Me senté en la cama, a lado de su maleta, mientras ella sacaba un conjunto de ropa interior, vi que iba a sacar también su pijama, pero fui más rápido que ella y le entregue una playera interior blanca de mangas… una prenda mía. Pareció dudarlo pero le di un beso muy convincente que la hizo aceptar.

_-¿Puedes cerrar los ojos por favor?- _pregunto tímida.

_-Bella, te he hecho el amor dos veces-_

_-Tampoco se trata de que lleves un conteo-_ me replico, dándome una mirada enojada, una sonrisa se formo en mi cara y me tape los ojos.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que oí la sabana caer y alguna que otra queja, imaginándome que se había atorado poniéndose alguna prenda, no me reí en voz alta porque me ganaría un disgusto con ella.

_-Listo-_ susurro.

Abrí mis ojos, y delante de mí estaba ella con mi playera, haciéndola muy sexy, más de lo que ya es, le llegaba hasta mitad de muslos y le quedaba obviamente grande. Le ofrecí mi mano y ella rápidamente se acerco a mí, nos acomode en la cama, hasta las almohadas, acostándonos y ella acurrucada a mi lado. No dijimos nada más, podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello y yo jugaba con su cabello, pero sabía que aun quedaba algo más importante por resolver.

_-El lunes hablare con Jacob, yo se que el entenderá-_ dijo de la nada, ganándome el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

_-¿Cómo crees que lo tome?-_

_-No sé, pero Jacob es un gran hombre sé que me entenderá- _aseguro y yo bufe.

_-No tienes que bufar Edward, sabes que solo te amo a ti verdad-_se giro para poder recargar su mano sobre mi pecho y su barbilla en ella, para así quedar de frente.

_-Se que amas a mí, pero admiras a Jacob, y le tienes un aprecio más grande del que puedo imaginar-_

_-Es algo complicado, pero si, adoro a Jacob, y espero que no sea problema para ti que yo siga siendo amiga de Jacob, porque eso no está a discusión-_

_-Está bien, lo comprendo, yo nunca haría nada que te lastimara, aunque me tenga que tragar a Jacob-_ sonrió de una manera dulce, y supo que tenia a un hombre enamorado ahí con ella.

_-Buenas noches mi amor-_ me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí para darme un beso, haciéndome estremecer.

_-Buenas noches princesa, Te amo-_ me acomode para que ella se enterrara en un costado mío, como un gatito mientras yo la envolvía con mi brazo.

_-Yo también te amo, gracias por existir Edward-_

_-Gracias a ti-_ le dije pero ya se había quedado dormida.

No tarde mucho en seguirla a los brazos de Morfeo, junto a ella me encontraba en el cielo…

Oía un ruido a lo lejos, no entendía bien que era, pero lo oía muy fuerte, abrí mis ojos pesadamente y vi la habitación a oscuras, trate de moverme pero sentí un peso sobre mí, era Bella que se encontraba durmiendo arriba de mi, parecía un ángel, en un sueño tan pacifico que maldecía ese sonido tan fuerte que se oía, no quería que nada la despertara.

Trate de ubicar el sonido y vi que en mi mesita de noche una luz tintineaba, mi celular – pensé- así que estire la mano, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, estaba muy cansado y quien fuera le diría una letanía por llamar a estas horas.

_-Diga- _conteste de mal humor.

_-¿pequeña?-_ mi subconsciente me estaba jugando una mala broma.

_-¿pequeña?, Emmet este no es momento para hacer bromas, vete a dormir-_ gruñí lo mas quedito que pude para no despertar a Bella.

-¿_Emmet?, quien habla-_ pregunto dudosa la voz, entonces caí en la cuenta de que esa voz no era de Emmet.

_-Tu marcaste a mi celular-_ refute.

_-Marque al celular de Bella-_ me quede en shock cuando caí en la cuenta de quién era.

_-Amor, quien es… Edward, cielo, vuelve a dormir- _me dijo Bella antes de que pudiera callarla, había abierto sus ojos y estaba casi pegada a mi cara, para ver quien hablaba.

_-Edward, ¿Qué diablos hace Bella contigo ahorita?-_ pregunto Jacob.

_-Creo que…-_ no supe que decir.

_-Edward… mi paciencia no es muy grande… pero tengo prisa… puedes llevar a Bella a los limites de Forks en media hora ¿por favor?-_ volvió a hablar Jacob.

_-Estás loco, todavía no amanece-_ le grite, ya que ahora Bella estaba despierta y me veía interrogante.

_-No estoy loco, y llévala, o llamare a tu casa hasta que ella me conteste y sabes que iría a donde yo le pidiera, además no es nada malo porque si no, no te hubiera dicho a ti que la llevaras- _explico. Me trague mi coraje porque tenia razón en algo, si hablaba con Bella y le decía que fuera, mi princesa no dudaría ni un segundo en ir.

_-Te veo en media hora- colgué_ después de que dijera algo más que no entendí a que se refería.

_-Amor… ¿Qué pasa?_- me pregunto Bella que ahora estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre mí.

_-Tenemos que irnos-_

_- ¿A dónde?-_ casi grito alarmada.

_-me pidió que te llevara- _pareció tardar un segundo en captar el mensaje.

_-ohh por Dios, era Jacob-_ solo asentí con la cabeza. Y ella se paró de un brinco, sabía lo que iba a hacer, todavía no le había dicho todo, y ya iría por su ropa para ir con Jacob.

-_Te quiere ver en los límites de Forks, dijo que era importante, tiene algo que ver con una tal Nessie-_ en cuanto dije esto Bella se quedo estática en su lugar.

Pareció meditarlo un poco, yo no entendía nada, pero en menos de media hora íbamos llegando a la carretera de Forks, a lo lejos vi un carro, el carro de Jacob, me estacione cerca de el, y bajamos, tome a Bella de la mano, y camine hacia él, Bella se sentía nerviosa porque apretaba mi mano, y el parecía enojado… muy enojado… pero había alguien más ahí…

Cuando pudimos ver quién era, el aire se quedo atorado en mi garganta, como alguien podía hacerle algo así a alguien que se veía tan bueno, vi que la expresión de Bella fue la misma, y en un segundo se soltó de mi mano para correr a sus brazos…

Bella se quedo detenida un momento frente a ella, como que no sabía cómo acercarse, pero cuando ella trato de sonreír y vio cuanto le dolió hacer esa mueca, Bella la abrazo y se puso a llorar con ella.

Jacob se acerco a mí, viendo al piso… cuando levanto su vista sus ojos estaban rojos, no entendía nada… me miro un momento como tratando de arreglar las ideas… no entendía si se suponía que amaba a Bella porque no dijo nada de que yo llegue con ella…

Pero lo que me dijo después me despejo cualquier duda.

_-Ella se llama Nessie-_ susurro Jacob- _y solo para que sepas de que estamos hablando, ella para mi es lo que Bella para ti-_

Voltee a verlo sorprendido y después regrese mi mirada hacia Bella, y entonces caí en la cuenta de que ellos no se querían, el sabia que me quería a mí, y Bella sabia de la existencia de esa niña…

Mis ojos picaron, al sentir como las lágrimas trataron de salir, entonces lo entendí, entendí eso que en estos meses no había querido ver… y el porqué Bella no había roto con Jacob… su relación era necesidad… y yo era el único culpable de que ella buscara en otros brazos lo que en los míos había a montones...

* * *

**holaaaa.. por fin.. ya que la mayoria me quiere matar... pero bueno... yo me tome un descanso de esta historia porque.. bueno necesitaba un tiempo.. ustedes saben.. para las que me han preguntado.. como estoy... estoy bien... voy mejorando.. digo.. ya vivi mi dolor por esto y despues a seguir adelante... solo que voy por partes.. vi un foto de el con su bebe... pk ya nacio... y la mirada de amor que el tiene con su hijo.. es algo que yo no puedo explicar... y se que hice lo correcto al dejarlo ir.. entonces.. ya estamos bien.. muchisimas gracias a todas aquellas que me dieron un abrazo a distancia.. se les agradece.... un monton las amooo... grax...**

**bueno con esto del cap.. la vdd es que habia tardado mucho.,.. entonces.. dije.. les partire el final en dos... ahi va la primera parte.. y la segunda la tendran para el fin de semana.. es un hecho pk ya casi esta lista solo que no esta corregida y le faltan detallitos....**

**ahora con las cancioneslas quite por que una persona me dejo un "precioso review" diciendome que las quitara poor que infringia las reglas o si no... y ese o si no.. me sono a amenaza.. y antes de que me quitaran la historia.. modifique lo de las canciones... u.u... asi que ahi esta pk ven los cap diferentes...**

**bueno en fin,... espero que les guste el cap... es con mucho amor... y nos vemos ahora si con el final..... muy pronto...**

**tmb grax a aquellas que dejaron review pero no dejaron correo o no tienen cuenta aqui... bueno muxas grax....**

**LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE LA VIDA Y EL AJEDREZ.. ES QUE ESTA CONTINUA AUN DESPUES DEL JAQUE MATE....**

**love. u.. Xoxo.. ondas positivas y abrazos de osos a todas....**

**me regalas una soonrisa para decirme que te parecio el cap que me esforce tanto,.. si????**


	5. Solo Mia final

_Summary: Bella y Edward son amigos desde chiquitos, pero las cosas cambian un poco cuando el tenga a su novia Tanya, ella sabe que Edward nunca la querrá, por lo que decide seguir con su vida, pero junto a él, tampoco lo quiere fuera de su vida, Edward se dará cuenta después de que Bella representaba más que una amistad para él, cuando ella le haga una propuesta indecorosa para poder seguir con su vida._

_Por desgracia ni Edward, ni los Cullen son míos, solo son mis títeres en mi retorcida mente, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer_

**_Para mi amor de juventud... Siempre seras mi mejor recuerdo... Te quiero de aqui a las estrellas y mucho mas... por que si no fue en esta.. nos encontremos en otra vida..._**

**ALEXANDRA.. .. GRACIAS POR SER MI APOYO DURANTE ESTA HISTORIA... TE AMO TOCAYA... POR AYUDARME A CENTRARME CUANDO LO NECESITE...Y POR ESCUCHARME CUANDO NADIE MAS LO HIZO.. Y POR DARME ESOS CONSEJOS QUE ME HACEN ENTENDER DE UNA MANERA O OTRA... GRAX SIMPLEMENTE POR SER MI TOCAYAZA Y MI AMIGAZA... POR UN MUNDO FELIZ PARA TI......**

**GRAX TMB A MI VAMPIREZA DE NOCHE (PIEDRA PRECIOSA)... ELIZA (FUNNY) MAIY( MAITEEE) Y ADRIANGELI... POR AYUDARME....**

**

* * *

**

**Pero eres mía, tan fuertemente mía****que hasta me siento un ser injusto y egoísta.****Pero quería decirte un hasta siempre****y sin embargo he suplicado****quédate siempre a mi lado****, ****los dos juntos contra el resto del mundo.**

**Yo que ensayé mi discurso****y de memoria lo sabía.****Hoy frente a ti,****me quedo en blanco****y las frases se me olvidan.****Me miras y me terminas,****me rindo cuando suspiras****por ti, por ti****Y otra vez me ganas,****vuelve a engancharme a tu risa****me atrapas en tu camisa, en ti en ti****me pueden tus labios**

**Y te quiero mía profundamente mía****aunque sea en esta calle sin salida,****siempre tan mía intensamente mía****aunque sé que es una locura que no lía****y los dos juntos por la vida****contra el resto del mundo.**

**ERES MIA – ALEJANDRO SANZ**

**BPVO**

Me acerque a ella, y entonces trato de sonreír en forma de saludo, pero una lagrima escapo por su mejilla al dolerle tanto hacer ese simple gesto.

Tenía un lado de la cara rojo, el labio partido y en su cuello había pequeños rasguños, muy ligeros tanto que daban miedo, porque creo que fueron hecho con una afilada navaja o cuchillo o algo parecido, no supe que mas hacer y la abrace para romperme a llorar con ella, me dolía su dolor, me dolía el dolor que pudiera sentir Jacob en este momento, porque yo me sentiría morir si viera a Edward así, me dolía que la vida fuera tan extraña que nos metiera en líos tan confusos una y otra vez, solo para demostrarnos que el amor siempre ha estado frente a nuestras narices.

No supe cuanto tiempo paso, pero fue el necesario para que ella se calmara y llorara todo lo que le dolía, tal vez las lágrimas no borrarían esos golpes en su cara, pero aliviarían un poco su alma.

Ella y yo que nunca nos habíamos dirigido la palabra ahora estábamos aquí, yo tratando de consolarla y ella tratando de entenderme, sentí que alguien me agarro por los hombros, pensé que sería Edward, pero ese no era su tacto.

_-Bella necesito hablar contigo un momento, no tenemos mucho tiempo_- Jacob nos separo.

Edward estaba serio cuando se acerco a nosotros, su mirada era triste y yo no entendía por qué.

_-Ven Nessie, vamos al carro de Jacob a que tomes algo de café, lo vas a necesitar-_ le dijo lo mas educadamente posible, tomándola por el brazo, ella inmediatamente se soltó gritando de dolor, los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y a Jacob se le escapo un gruñido, me acerque y levante la manga de su chamarra, si su cara me parecía lastimada, entonces no había palabras para su brazo.

_-No querrás ver mi cuerpo-_ susurro al punto de llanto.

No dijo nada más porque Edward se metió con ella al pequeño Volkswagen, mientras Jake me rodeaba los hombros con su brazo haciendo dar la vuelta, nos fuimos a sentar al parabus de madera que estaba cerca de donde nos habíamos estacionado a un costado de la carretera.

_-¿Qué paso Jacob?- c_omencé cuando estuvimos sentados.

_-Creo que es más que obvio que paso-_ dijo cerrando sus puños.

_-Cuéntame todo lo que paso, hasta el punto de llamarme en plena madrugada para venir aquí, no entiendo nada-_

_-veras, recuerdas el viernes que me fui con los chicos a comer- solo asentí- bueno, pues fui con ellos, pero fuimos a un lugar donde sabia que ella estaría, me conformaba con verla de lejos, pero me di cuenta de que se veía rara, la vi todo el tiempo que estuvimos comiendo, hasta que me di cuenta que lo raro es que tenía una mancha en su cara, una mancha amarillenta-_

_-un golpe pasado- _afirme.

_-Si, no supe que paso, lo siguiente que recuerdo yo estaba golpeando a su novio Demetri, como pudieron nos separaron, pero él se la llevo casi a rastras, no supe que mas hacer, y me quede como idiota viendo como se la llevaba-_

Jacob bajo su cabeza hasta esconderla entre sus manos, sabía que en cualquier momento se rompería a llorar, lo abrace y le pedí que continuara.

_-me fui a mi casa, no sabía qué hacer, no podía hacer nada, ya que ella no se dejaba ayudar, pero en la noche, recibí una llamada de ella, me dio una dirección y fui por ella, obviamente no dude ni un segundo, cuando llegue ahí, no tenía nada, es mas solo llevaba puesto un camisón y un puñado de monedas en la mano que según me dijo recogió de la mesita de noche, creo que con eso queda claro que pasaba antes de que me hablara… verdad…-_

_-Tranquilo Jake, lo importante es que ahora está aquí-_

_-Es cierto-_ suspiro y volvió a la conversación- _no puedo explicar lo que sentí al verla, estaba todo golpeada, me explico que Demetri se puso muy violento, y ella con su instinto de supervivencia le rompió una lámpara de noche en la cabeza, esa es una versión resumida, no creo que tenga que contar todo- _

_-Está bien así-_

_-Me la lleve rápido a casa de Leah para que me prestara ropa, también se alarmo como tú, y enseguida fuimos al hospital para que la revisaran, y ahí le tomaron su declaración-_

_-¿lo acuso?-_ pregunte sorprendida

_-Si, por fin lo hizo, dijo que no quiere morir tan joven- s_uspiro- _cuando la dieron de alta, solo le recomendaron reposo, y entonces… bueno aquí viene para lo que te hable-_

_-Dime, me estas poniendo nerviosa… o quieres que se quede conmigo en mi casa, yo la podría cuidar en lo que sus papas regresan-_ me estaba exaltando, me daba ternura Nessie y yo también quería cuidarla.

_-Tranquila Bella, no quiero que se quede contigo, de hecho, te hable para despedirme-_

_-¿Cómo que para despedirte?- _me asuste.

_-Bella, me llevo a Nessie, ella me necesita, y necesita sanar, así que me la voy a llevar de aquí, este pueblo es muy chico-_

_-pero Jake… están muy chicos-_

_-Ya lo sé, sé que no será fácil… pero ella me necesita, necesita tiempo, espacio, y yo no la puedo dejar ir sola, la acompañare hasta que ella me pida que no lo haga-_

_-La amas demasiado-_

_-Tanto como tú a Edward, además sabíamos que esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar, tu y yo no íbamos a ser novios toda la vida, y por lo que veo-_ dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia su carro- _o mejor dicho lo que oí, de: amor, Edward, vuelve a dormir… no creo que estuvieran jugando ajedrez verdad…- _me sonroje

_-Calla-_

_-No te preocupes, ya sabía que estabas con el- _lo mire sorprendida a lo que él solo se rio- _te vi con él, el jueves en el salón de biología-_ yo trague en seco_- no te preocupes, la verdad es que no sentí nada, digo, somos o éramos novios, pero sabíamos muy bien a que nos ateníamos y no me sentí celoso ni nada, se podría decir que hasta me sentí bien, por lo menos tu si estabas con la persona amada-_

_-No sé qué decirte-_

_-Dime que te hace feliz, que eres feliz, y que vas a luchar por estar siempre con el-_

_-te lo prometo-_ unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y me lo abrace, el se merecía la felicidad y mucho mas, nunca me equivoque al decir que es un gran hombre.

_-Sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo, eres una persona muy importante en mi vida Bella, entre los dos nos sacamos del abismo en el que nos estábamos metiendo, y eso te lo agradeceré toda la vida… Te amo mucho pequeña, eres como una hermana para mí, y si él te llega a hacer algo, me llamas y yo regreso-_

_-Te hablare, lo prometo… pero dime ¿a dónde iras?-_

_-No lo sé todavía, necesito un lugar rápido, y ya veremos lo importante es alejarnos de Forks antes de que sus papas se enteren de que se fue, así cuando nos empiecen a buscar ya estaremos muy lejos-_

_-No sería mejor que hablaras con sus papas-_

_-No, sus papas son muy conservadores, y de ideas muy arraigadas…. Nessie está embarazada-_

_-Jake… ¿Qué vas a hacer?- _dije con un nudo en la garganta.

_-Reconocerlo como mío-_ no supe que decir- _Todo lo que sea de ella es mío, y aunque ahora ella dice que no hubiera deseado esto, sabe que el bebe no tiene la culpa, te imaginas, lo quiere aunque sea un recuerdo de el, y para mi, será mi hijo o hija… será un Black-_

_-Te admiro-_

_-No me admires… solo la amo… y sé que Edward haría lo mismo por ti-_

_-No sé qué decir Jacob, solo que si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme y yo tratare de ayudarte y por favor, prométeme que me llamaras- _le rogué

_-Por supuesto pequeña, no te desharás tan fácil de mí-_

Lo abrace muy fuerte, no sabía cuando lo volvería a ver, pero sabía que tarde o temprano nos volveríamos a encontrar.

Nos levantamos y dirigimos al auto de él, pude ver por el vidrio de enfrente que Nessie estaba dormida en el asiento del copiloto, Edward solo estaba sentado ahí, como observando todo, o más bien, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando nos vio acercarnos salió del carro para alcanzarnos.

-_Se quedo dormida después de… después de llorar un momento-_ dijo mi Edward que tenía un semblante muy triste.

_-Gracias por cuidarla, yo tenía que despedirme de Bella-_

_-Si entiendo-_

_-Adiós pequeña, cuídate mucho y ya sabes, cualquier cosa que necesites, solo llámame, y no llores- _dijo secándome las lagrimas que inevitablemente empezaban a caer al darme cuenta de que me despedía de mi mejor amigo, aquel que me había entendido cuando más lo había necesitado- _Sabes, tu y yo nos volveremos a encontrar más adelante-_

_-¿Me lo prometes?- _solloce

_-Te lo juro-_ me abrazo brevemente pero fuertemente.

_-Edward, no la vayas a dejar ir, que puedes estar seguro de que nadie te va a amar como ella te ama-_ le dijo cuando estuvo a su lado.

-Lo sé- me sorprendió ver que se dieron la mano, y después se dieron un abrazo… un abrazo de amigos.

Jacob corrió nuevamente hacia mí y me dio un beso en la frente…

_-Y lo vuelvo a decir… tú y yo estaríamos juntos si no los amaramos como los amamos-_me vio con ternura y creo que él también se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar_- Te veo en el futuro pequeña-_

Lo vi subirse a su carro y tapar a Nessie con su chamarra, pero antes de que se fuera reaccione…

_-Edward, dame todo el dinero que traigas en tu cartera-_ le dije apresuradamente. Me vio y sonrió en vez de darme el dinero, me dio la cartera completa, aunque me dio pena, sabía que ellos lo necesitaban más, después vería como le regresaba esa suma Edward, tome todos los billetes que traía y corrí.

-_Jacob, espera_- grite haciendo que se detuviera antes de que avanzara más.

Corrí hasta el carro y me acerque a su ventana.

_-Ten, te puede ayudar para algo-_ le dije.

_-No, Bella, yo no puedo aceptar eso-_

_-Claro que puedes, lo necesitas-_

_-Pero eso es mucho-_

_-Tómalo Jake, si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por ella, van a necesitar mucho con el bebe que viene en camino_- con eso lo convencí.

_-Gracias-_

_-De nada-_ le sonreí y me aleje del carro para que pudiera irse. Baje mi mirada, no quería ver el carro alejarse… porque no sabía cuando lo vería.

Nosotros regresamos a la casa, en el trayecto hacia ella, le conté a Edward que Jacob se iba, y el porqué lo hacía, no me dijo nada solo escucho atento. Cuando llegamos a casa fuimos a la cocina y tomamos un vaso de jugo, el seguía callado, serio, no sabía que le pasaba, y en el mismo silencio nos fuimos a su cuarto, cambiamos de ropa, ya que yo odiaba dormir con pantalones de mezclilla y me volví a poner la pijama, igual que él, me metí a la cama pero no me acerque a él, tal vez estaba molesto por el dinero y por haber acudido con Jacob tan tarde… pero yo no me arrepentía de eso… lo haría un y mil veces más.

El se acostó en el otro lado de la cama y yo me aguante las ganas de hablar, no sabía que decir, me gire y le di la espalda y pretendí dormirme, tal vez necesitaba tiempo, siempre es mejor hablar cuando no estamos enojados, en eso estaba de mis cavilaciones cuando me agarro de la cintura y me jalo hacia él.

_-No crees que hemos estado separados muchos años… como para que ahora durmamos en la misma cama separados_- susurro en mi oído haciendo estremecer.

_-Si pienso lo mismo, pero pensé que estabas enojado- _admití y agradecía que le estuviera dando la espalda, estaba abrazados en posición fetal, yo con mi espalda pegada a su pecho y el con su mano en mi vientre.

_-Si estoy enojado-_admitió y yo me tense.

_-Siento mucho lo de tu dinero, te prometo que te lo pagare en cuanto lleguen mis papas-_

_-Tontita Bella, no estoy enojado por lo del dinero, es más, eso que hiciste fue lo correcto-_

_-¿Entonces?-_ se quedo un buen rato en silencio hasta que por fin decidió hablar.

_-¿Estás segura de que escogiste bien?-_

No entendí su pregunta, así que zafe de su agarre para poder girarme y estar abrazados pero ahora de frente, escondí mi cara en su pecho por unos momentos hasta que volví a dirigir mi vista hacia la suya.

_-¿Crees que no escogí bien al quedarme contigo?-_

_-Si… No… No se…- _cerro los ojos frustrado_- solo sé que Jacob es un buen hombre como tu decías y es un hombre como el que tú te mereces-_

_-¿No crees que el hombre que yo me merezco es aquel que me ame?-_

_-Si-_

_-Y no sabías que ese hombre eres tú-_

_-Sabes que te amo-_

_-Entonces también sabes que para yo ser feliz, me basta con que me ames y yo te ame-_

_-No merezco que me ames tanto… no después de todo lo que debiste de pasar para que yo abriera los ojos-_

_-Solo hice lo necesario para sobrevivir-_

_-Como andar con Jacob-_

_-Si-_

_-¿Por qué andabas con el cuándo sabias que el amaba a otra? Tú merecías también a alguien que te amara solo a ti-_

_-Escogí a Jacob, porque él me entendía, no le tenía que mentir, él sabía que yo te amaba, que te amo, siempre fuimos sinceros, pero éramos adolescentes y teníamos necesidades-_

_-No me digas que tu y Jacob….-_ dejo la frase inconclusa.

_-Sabes que tú fuiste mi primer hombre, pero compartí con Jacob otras cosas, además de algunas físicas, nunca llegamos a mas porque no nos sentíamos preparados, pero no solo me refiero a esas necesidades, también teníamos necesidades emocionales, yo quería saber lo que era ser amada y el también necesitaba una compañera, así que llegamos a ese acuerdo o relación, éramos amigos/novios y fui feliz mientras duro-_

_-Perdóname por hacerte pasar por eso-_

_-Edward no tengo nada que perdonarte, yo lo hice porque quise-_

_-Sí, pero si yo hubiera reaccionado antes sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti…- _lo calle poniendo mi mano sobre su boca.

_-Me gusta como pasaron las cosas, me gusto mucho el tiempo que pase con Jacob, y lo que no fue en tu año no es de tu daño… así que ya olvidemos eso, mejor pensemos en que estoy contigo, que ahora vamos a ser felices, que te amo, y que vivo y respiro para ti- _dije hundiendo mi cara en su pecho el apretó mas su brazo alrededor de mi pegándome más a él.

_-Te amo Bella y si tiene razón Jacob… si tú estuvieras en el lugar de Nessie, yo también te llevaría lejos y reconocería a tu hijo como mío-_ dijo con todo el amor del mundo.

-¿_Harías eso por mi?-_ me aleje tantito de su abrazo para poder verlo.

_-Yo haría todo por ti-_

_-¿Aunque el bebe fuera de Jacob?-_

_-Fuera de quien fuera… lo importante es quien lo lleva en el vientre-_

_-Te amo- _no supe que mas decirle pero tenia la idea que el te amo no alcanzaba para lo que yo sentía por el

_-Tanto como yo-_

_-¿sabes?- _me dijo de repente.

- ¿Qué?-

_-Tú también fuiste mi primera vez-_ dijo muy seguro.

Me levante un poco y apoye mis manos en su pecho, clavando mis ojos en su mirada, quería saber de que estaba hablando ya que yo bien sabía que no había sido la primera mujer de su vida, y muchas lagrimas me habían costado aceptarlo.

_-Eso no me hace ninguna gracia-_ le respondí seria.

_-No estoy jugando-_

_-Entonces… porque sabemos perfectamente bien que no era virgen el viernes-_

_-Tienes razón yo no era virgen el viernes_-me tense, aunque lo supiera había cosas que no me gustaba escuchar- _Tranquila amor_- acaricio mi espalda y yo me sentí como si fuera un gatito.

-_Pero si era virgen del corazón- _Continuo- _yo ya había estado con otra mujer antes y me arrepiento… me hubiera gustado entregarme a ti… como tú a mi… solo con la persona correcta-_

_-Ya habíamos quedado que eso era pasado-_

_-Sí, pero necesito decírtelo, cuando te digo que fue mi primera vez… es porque de verdad lo fue, nunca había hecho el amor antes y es una sensación muy poderosa, nada comparado con alguna cosa que haya vivido, el hecho de entregarte con el alma, el acto en si… Tu eres la persona correcta para mí y aunque las cosas han salido de manera muy extrañas ahora lo único que importa es que estas conmigo… eres mi amor Bella… mi vida entera y agradeceré todos los días al cielo por estar en mi camino-_

_-Me gusta esto- l_e conteste.

_-¿Qué?-_

_-El saber o mejor dicho el estar segura de que tu lugar está a mi lado… así_- le di un beso en el pecho y lo abrace más fuerte-_conmigo, solo conmigo-_

_-solo contigo-_

Tarareo una canción que no conocía mientras acariciaba mi cabello, me quede dormida a los pocos minutos, oyendo el suave latir de su corazón… recordándome que era mío… solo mío… y que estaba en el lugar correcto… con el hombre de mi vida…

**EPVO**

Los rayos de luz me despertaron y lentamente abrí mis ojos, un poco desubicado, sentí como algo me picaba la nariz, era el cabello de Bella que estaba dormida sobre mi pecho, parecía que le gustara dormir ahí y a mí me encantaba si ella quería dormir toda una vida así… yo sería feliz.

Y aunque yo me quisiera quedar así, la moví para acomodarla sobre la cama, cuando su cabeza toco la almohada, balbuceo unas cosas como si se fuera a despertar, pero le volví a tararear su nana, a mi gusto la canción más hermosa de las que había compuesto, la había hecho en los meses que llore por Bella, esos donde estuvo con Jacob, esos donde yo era el que deseaba besarla tocarla, tenerla y amarla, puse todos y cada uno de mis sentimientos por ella y nunca pensé que se la cantaría.

Bese su frente y me fui a la cocina, le llevaría el desayuno a la cama…

Decir que ese fin de semana fue el mejor de mi vida, es poco, desayunamos en la cama, y platicamos de tantas cosas que cuando menos lo pensamos ya era tarde, no salimos de la casa, nos quedamos a ver películas a leer o simplemente a abrazarnos y darnos caricias y cariños en cualquier lugar… En la noche nos conectamos a Internet para hablar con los chicos, pusimos las cámaras y les dimos la noticia de que estábamos juntos, cuando preguntaron si ya éramos novios, me quede callado, que idiota no se lo había pedido, pero se lo pedí ahí frente a ellos, ella rápidamente dijo que si y oí a mis hermanos gritar, apague la video llamada cuando Emmet empezó con preguntas más indiscretas, esa noche dormí tan tranquilo abrazado de ella…

El domingo no pudo ser mejor… hicimos como un día de campo a la orilla del rio que se oye cerca de mi casa, comimos, bromeamos y sin quererlo o más bien queriendo hicimos el amor en el rio, tiempo antes las cosas cursiles no me gustaban, pero con Bella todo era diferente si ella quería que todos los días le llevara un ramo de rosas a la puerta de su casa o a la escuela yo lo haría, por fin comprendía lo que era amar con locura, mi vida entera dependía de ella y ahora no la imaginaba solo, ella siempre había sido mi sol… pero ahora se había convertido en todo mi universo.

Ese mismo domingo llamaron nuestros padres en la noche y nos avisaron que se quedaría una semana mas en la Vegas… mejor por nosotros, así tendría mas tiempo para nosotros como pareja, me quede a dormir a en su casa, primero cuando entre a su cuarto recordé la imagen de ella con Jacob, pero Bella la borro con besos y caricias de mi mente y esa misma noche cuando la tuve desnuda y dormida entre mis brazos después de volver a tocar el cielo tome la decisión de que tarde o temprano ella seria Isabella Cullen

**BPVO**

El lunes nos fuimos juntos a la escuela, llegar con él fue una experiencia muy diferente de cuando llegue con Jacob, ahora estaba feliz de que me vieran de su mano, todo mundo nos vio y nuestros amigos nos felicitaron a más no poder con decir que Emmet le dio un gran abrazo de oso a Edward que casi lo desmaya por falta de aire.

Yo no podía ser más feliz, Edward me cuido durante todas las horas, me abrazo y me apapacho, imagine que la razón de todos para vernos es que Jacob obviamente no se presento a la escuela y que yo iba feliz de la mano de Edward… la verdad no me importaba por mí que el mundo girara y se pusiera de cabeza, ahora yo tenía al amor de mi vida conmigo y los demás… los demás simplemente no me lo podía quitar… ¿verdad?...

**EPVO**

Iba caminando de la mano de mi novia hacia la clase de Biología, Bella me dijo que entraría al baño rápido y yo me quede afuera esperándola mientras cuidaba su bolsa, me recargue en la pared y sin querer una sonrisa se formo en mi cara… ¿Por qué?... simplemente porque era feliz, el mundo me sonreía, la vida, aunque me había equivocado antes tenía una segunda oportunidad y la aprovecharía, no mas andadas, no más mujeres, solo una, la dueña de mi vida…

_-¿En qué piensas?-_ Bella rodeo con sus brazos mi cuello, no la había oído salir del baño.

_-En ti_- dije sujetándola por la cintura y juntando mi nariz con la suya.

_-Me agrada eso-_ estaba a punto de besarla cuando oí algo que me desconcertó.

_-Edward…_-me llamaron con voz temblorosa

Gire mi cabeza hacia quien me hablaba y me di cuenta de que era Tanya, estaba llorando y se veía muy mal, Bella se soltó de mi cuello pero aun así no la solté por completo la sujete de la mano.

_-¿Qué pasa Tanya?-_

_-Necesito hablar contigo-_

_-Dime-_

_-Preferiría que fuera a solas-_ dijo nerviosamente.

_-No, cualquier cosa que me tengas que decir, lo puedes hacer aquí frente a Bella que es mi novia y no tengo secretos con ella-_

No dijo mas y extendió un papel frente a mí, lo toma con una mano y no entendí nada…

_-¿Qué es esto?-_ pregunte dudoso.

_-Estoy embarazada, esos son los exámenes que lo confirman_-dijo un poco tranquila, pero no duro mucho- _Por favor Edward ayúdame, no sé qué hacer, mis papas me van a correr cuando se enteren_- empezó a llorar desesperada.

Yo me quede un momento en shock, yo quería un bebe pero no con Tanya, yo quería un bebe con Bella…me gire a verla y sus ojos estaban rojos y veía fijamente a Tanya con tristeza, apreté su mano con fuerza y me gire hacia Tanya.

_-Tranquila Tanya, no estás sola, esto también es mi responsabilidad, espérame en la biblioteca, tengo que hablar un momento con Bella-_ le dijo lo más tranquilo que pude, no podía creer que esto estaba pasando.

_-Si-_ balbuceo y se dirigió a Bella, me puse en medio pero su mirada me indico que no iba a hacer nada malo, me quite de en medio para que hablara-_Lo siento Bella, yo no quería que pasara esto y mucho menos cuando… cuando ahora por fin Edward se dio cuenta de que te ama-_

Bella solo asintió, sus labios estaban sellados, no se movía, no decía nada, Tanya se alejo por el pasillo y la vi dirigirse hacia la biblioteca cuando me arme de valor para enfrentar al amor de mi vida.

_-Bella…_-tome su cara entre mis manos, sus ojos cafés que hoy en la mañana había visto llenos de vida, ahora se veían opacos_-Sabes que te amo y no pienso dejarte pase lo que pase-_

Se soltó de mi agarre y eso me dolió en el alma, acaricio mi cara, yo no entendía que pasaba, se veía tranquila.

_-Esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto… ¿verdad?-_su voz se quebró al decirlo y yo me podía sentir quebrar también… entendía perfectamente hacia donde iba esto.

_-Es cierto… es cierto… te juro que es cierto… Te amo- l_e dije.

Se abrazo a mí, puso toda la fuerza que pudo y apretó mi cuerpo, la sentí inhalar mi aroma y después tan rápido se soltó.

_-Yo le voy a responder a Tanya… pero no me dejes-_ le rogué.

-Ella te necesita más ahora que yo-

-Pero yo te amo-

-Y ella te va a dar un hijo- no pude decir nada contra esto.

Bajo su mirada y agarro aire antes de volver a hablar.

_-Tenia razón… haga lo que haga… el tiempo nunca va a marcar el mismo tiempo para los dos- _una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

Iba a decir algo… tenía que decir algo… ella se tenía que quedar conmigo… pero fue más rápida que yo y puso un dedo sobre mis labios…

_-No digas nada Edward… Yo entiendo…-_ acaricio mi mejilla dulcemente y tomo sus cosas de mi mano.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y me di cuenta de que se iba…

_-¿A dónde vas?-_ pregunte llorando.

_-A veces el amor no basta para que te quedes conmigo… Pero yo siempre te estaré esperando en el aula de Biología-_ dijo con toda la paz que pudo, con esa madurez de mujer que solo ella tenía… la vi alejarse y no la perdí de vista hasta que desapareció al final del pasillo.

Me deje caer en el suelo enterrando mi cabeza entre mis rodillas… ella tenia razón, el amor a ella no le había recompensando todo sufrimiento que había pasado… ella no tenia su final feliz…

**EPILOGO**

_**"Volveré tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo de echarme de menos. Cuida de mi corazón...Lo he dejado contigo"**_

**"el amor es irracional. Cuando mas quieres a alguien menos lógica tiene todo"**

**-mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones. Y entonces tu cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto se encendió todo, todo se lleno de brillantes y belleza. Cuando tu te fuiste, cuando el meteoro desapareció en el horizonte, todo se volvió negro. No había cambiado nada pero mis ojos habían quedado cegados por la luz. Ya no podía ver las estrellas. Y nada tenía sentido.**

**Stephenie Meyer**

**6 AÑOS DESPUES**

**BPVO**

Me baje del carro lo más rápido que pude en cuanto estacione afuera de la casa, estaba anocheciendo y lo único que quería era sentir el calor de hogar… mi hogar, ese que había formado con mi marido, mi esposo, mi amante, mi amigo… después de tantas cosas, y aunque nadie lo pensaba terminamos juntos… ahora soy una feliz mujer casada y con un precioso bebe de 6 meses esperándome.

Antes de poder tocar, Carmen la nana de mi hijo me abrió la puerta.

-_Señora, buenas tardes, que bueno que llego a casa- _me recibió, Carmen es como de la familia.

_-Gracias Carmen… ¿Dónde está mi hijo?-_ pregunte impacientemente… mi hijo se ha vuelto en mi adicción, es mi todo.

_-Dormido en su cuarto, aunque-_miro su reloj- _no dudo que se esté despertando, ya sabe que pareciera que la siente, y despierta cuando usted llega_- dijo entre risas.

_-Bueno iré a verlo- _me encamine hacia las escaleras cuando un canto hizo que me empezara a reír.

_-La quiero a morir… Conoce bien cada guerra cada herida, cada ser, conoces bien, cada guerra, de la vida y del amor también… eh eh eh eh eh eh…. Y es que yo la quieroooooo a moriiiiiiiiiiiir-_ lo oí cantar.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene el señor bañándose?- _pregunte entre risas.

_-Como 10 minutos-_

_-Bueno iré por mi bebe y después me ocupo del concierto publico-_

Subí las escaleras y gire hacia la derecha, entre rápidamente al cuarto pintado de azul cielo, me asome a la cuna y vi a la razón de mi vida, bueno él y su papa son la razón de mi vida… Como pensé ya estaba despierto y me veía con los preciosos ojos de su papa, es su vivo retrato, lo tome entre brazos, y se escondió en mi pecho, me encanta saber que me reconoce tan fácilmente, jugué un poco con él, acaricie su carita hasta que lo oímos cantar otra vez, y decidí intervenir, no quería que me botaran del vecindario por escandalosa.

_-Jacob, deja de gritar y sal de una vez_- toque fingiendo estar enojada.

_-Bellita, que bueno que ya llegaste, ahora salgo… ¿apoco no canto bien?-_

_-No-_

_-Ja ja, que graciosa-_

Riéndome me senté al inicio de la escalera, estire a mi bebe en mis brazos para quedara apoyado sobre mis piernas, estaba haciendo caras y gestos para que se riera un poco cuando Jacob llego a sentarse ya vestido a mi lado.

_-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?-_

_-Bien, cansada tuve que poner algunos exámenes pero bien, sabes que amo mi trabajo-_

_-Deberías dedicarte solo al periódico-_

_-No, me encanta también dar clases, y poderles enseñar un poco de literatura a los jóvenes de hoy-_

_-Hay pequeña nunca cambias, los libros son tu vida-_ solo me rei.

_-Me toca a mí-_ me dijo con un puchero.

_-¿te toca qué?-_

_-Cargar al bebe-_

_-No, de ninguna manera, yo voy llegando del trabajo, tengo más derecho a verlo-_

_-Eso no es justo, ha estado dormido todo el día-_

_-ni modo, espera a su mami-_

Pareció que mi defensa lo convenció y en vez de quitarme al bebe, me paso el brazo por los hombros y me abrazo más fuerte.

_-Te quiero mucho pequeña, gracias por dejarme compartir esta experiencia contigo_- con su otra mano acaricio la cara de mi pequeño.

_-Solo es una ayudada con lo que viene pronto para ti-_

_-Pronto…-_dijo con algo de temor.

_-No te preocupes, se que lo harás bien, siempre has hecho las cosas bien- _conteste con convicción.

Me sonrió y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, seguimos hablando de más cosas de bebes, consejos, ropita, nombres, y en eso estábamos cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió mostrando a la razón de mi vida… pareciera que mi bebe leyera mi pensamiento porque se movió inquieto en mis brazos…

_-Los dos son la razón de mi vida_- acaricie su pequeña nariz tranquilizándolo.

Levante mi vista y lo vi, no importa cuántos años pasaron, yo cada día lo amaba y adoraba mas y mas…

_-¿A que no saben a quién me encontré?-_ Mientras Edward decía esto estiro su mano hacia afuera y metió en la casa a una muy embarazada Nessie.

-¿Nessie?... ¿Dónde estabas?- Se paró enseguida Jacob y corrió a lado de su esposa.

_-Es que me dio un antojo muy grande a chocolate y como tú te estabas bañando yo salí a comprar- _dijo muy sonrojada mostrando varias barras de chocolate en sus manos

_-Hay mounstrita me hubieras esperado a que yo saliera, para ir a comprarlas, yo pensé que estabas dormida por eso ya no entre al cuarto-_ le dijo mientras la abrazaba

_-Lo siento-_

_-no te preocupes, pero que te parece un enorme helado de chocolate para calmar ese antojo-_

_-Siiii-_ salto a su cuello como una niña… y es que para Jacob, Nessie siempre va a ser su niña, la niña de sus ojos…

_-Bueno iremos al centro, regresamos en la noche-_ dijo tomando las llaves de su carro y cargo a Nessie para llevársela, esos dos estaban disfrutando muchos sus vacaciones aquí en mi casa.

Me les quede viendo sonriente, y es que la verdad Jacob y Nessie eran la pareja mas solida que yo conocía, cuando hace muchos años me dijo que se iba con ella, me preocupe pero mi amigo la saco adelante… aun cuando días después me aviso que ella había perdido al bebe, porque no había resistido a la golpiza de su ex novio… después de eso salieron adelante, Ya se habían casado antes de saber que había perdido a la criatura, y después de vivir el luto de ella, siguieron con su vida, estudiaron y trabajaron pero desde ese día no volvieron a estar separados, Jacob es ahora Ingeniero Mecánico y se está ganando muy buenos puestos con su habilidad con las maquinas y Nessie era maestra de kínder, le encantan los niños y ahora muy pronto tendrían al suyo…

_-Ya me vas a poner atención a mí, o seguirás viendo la puerta cerrada…-_ me susurro Edward al oído haciendo que me estremeciera toda.

_-Lo siento, es solo que pensaba en todo lo que habían pasado ellos para ser tan felices- _dije con nostalgia.

_-Tanto como nosotros-_

_-Si tanto como nosotros-_

Se me hizo un breve hueco en el pecho al pensar en aquellos días en los que casi lo pierdo, después de que supe que Tanya estaba embarazada, en ese tiempo no pensaba dejar a Edward, pero sabía que tampoco era el momento para estar juntos, yo siempre lo esperaría, pero ese mismo día Edward la llevo a hacerse unos análisis, tuvieron que esperar días para que esos análisis estuvieran listos y aunque al final el resultado dio negativo, fueron días muy malos y tristes para nosotros… Tanya y yo obviamente no nos volvimos amigas, pero digamos que ahora ya no me odiaba, simplemente no me hacía caso, y tampoco volvió a molestar a Edward, para ella también fue una dura experiencia el pensar que estaba embarazada a sus 18 años.

_-Vamos, aprovechemos que las visitas salieron a dar un paseo- _dijo tomándome de la mano y dirigiéndome hacia el cuarto de nuestro hijo… de nuestro pequeño Edward… Si mi hijo se llama Edward, aunque su papa no le quería poner así, yo no iba a permitir que después de tanto esfuerzo mi pedacito de vida no llevara el nombre de su papa… ¿Quién no quisiera un mini Edward en su casa?...

Se sentó con él un rato en la mecedora, yo solo me dedique a verlo, podía hacer esto toda la vida… lo tuvo entre sus brazos hasta que se volvió a dormir y lo coloco en su cuna.

_-Entonces Señora Cullen… yo opino que debemos de aprovechar el tiempo libre que tenemos…-_

_-No lo sé Dr. Cullen… ¿usted cree que seria conveniente para una mujer como yo?-_

_-¿Cómo tu?-_ me pregunto dudoso mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y caminábamos hacia nuestra habitación.

_-Si… para una mujer embarazada…- _Se detuvo en seco antes de dejarme caer en la cama.

_-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?-_

_-Ah no preguntes como… ahora me vas a salir que no recuerdas la vez que no te quisiste cuidar porque querías una familia grande…_- solo se rio de mi comentario y me dejo caer delicadamente en la cama y él posándose sobre mi…

_-Te amo Bella, gracias por hacerme tan feliz… gracias por existir en mi vida- _me beso dulcemente.

_-Yo también te amo Edward-_

_-Bueno ahora que tenemos un nuevo miembro en camino, creo que su mami merece un premio por portarse tan bien…-_

No hice nada más que reír mientras con mucho cuidado me iba quitando cada prenda que traía puesta… sabia a que se refería… y sabía que lo disfrutaría…

No podía ser más feliz tenía todo para serlo, una vida, un precioso bebe y otro más en camino, una carrera, mi familia esperándome en Forks aunque ahora viviéramos en Chicago… y por mi podría vivir en la Antártida… tenia conmigo a la razón de mi existencia… a mi marido… a mi amante… a mi confidente… a mi mejor amigo… y lo más importante es que es siempre es y será Solo Mío…

* * *

**Hola espero que les haya gustado la historia.. con esta me despido de muchas lectoras que solo me siguen en esta... y les agradezco cada uno de sus reviews... y apoyo.. a cada una que me dio una palmadita virtual cuando estuve mal... bueno... aqui una forma de agradecerles.. mi historia....**

**Espero verlas pronto... sigo con Amor y Abrazame.. y tmb.. estrenare dos mini historias... mas... no son las que ya habia comentado... son otras dos que se me ocurrieron hace poco.. asi que,.. bueno... espero verlas pronto...**

**y sii.. tuvieron su final feliz...**

**Espero que les guste el cap... las quiero mucho.. les mando un besote.. hasta la vista baby...**

**nos leemos en otra historia, espero que despues me vuelvan a leer y asi seguir conociendo mas gente... y como siempre.. mi correo esta en mi perfil.. que de hecho.. gente que me ha agredado.. ya habian leido parte del final.. pk les pedia opinion... en fin....**

**Con mucho amor...**

**aLe....**

**Regalame una sonrisa.. si?? :D**


	6. Outtake Yo estaré contigo

_Summary: Bella y Edward son amigos desde chiquitos, pero las cosas cambian un poco cuando el tenga a su novia Tanya, ella sabe que Edward nunca la querrá, por lo que decide seguir con su vida, pero junto a él, tampoco lo quiere fuera de su vida, Edward se dará cuenta después de que Bella representaba más que una amistad para él, cuando ella le haga una propuesta indecorosa para poder seguir con su vida._

_Por desgracia ni Edward, ni los Cullen son míos, solo son mis títeres en mi retorcida mente, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer_

Chicas espero que les guste.. para todas aquellas que dicen ¿que re"$#% es esto? bueno es una peticion que me hicieron cuando publique el epilogo, para ese entonces yo ni pensaba llegar a los 300 reviews, pero me hice una promesa, que si los superaba iba a subir esa peticion que me habian hecho, absolutamente nadie sabia de esa promesa que me habia hecho yo, mis betas lo supieron cuando alcance los 300 asi que quedamos claros que no me vendi ni nada, porque no me gusta condicionar los reviews, las personas que me los dejaron se los agradezco en el alma por que fueron sinceros, y a todas aquellas que solo leyeron espero que les haya gustado la historia, aunque si aclaro, que es el unico Outakke no habra uno mas, porque tengo historias pendientes...

La persona que me lo pido fue: **Susy** (sin cuenta aqui) asi que nunca te lo pude contestar pero para que veas que si lo lei

Gracias a** Ludwika Cullen-Pknapcosa-LizitaBlackSwan-AlePattinso**n

Dedicado a dos personas super especiales: La primera es** Nomigo** que ayer fue su cumpleaños pero como todavia le hice arreglos no lo pude subir, para nosotras el Oceano es relativo

Y a una gran mujer **Amys Cullen**... espero de todo corazon que estes bien, sabes que te adoro, que te quiero y que aqui estamos amiga, y que desde lejitos te estoy apoyando, gracias por darme la maravillosa noticia que me diste, y deseo que todo salga bien...

_

* * *

_

_**Perdón si alguna vez guarde la compostura, no sabes lo que ha sido que hayas sido mia, comprendo que agotaste toda tu dulzura pero no me pidas niña la melancolía**_

_**Tu eres esa mujer por quien me siento ese hombre capaz de querer, sabiendo que me quisiste y todo aquello que me diste**_

_**Aquello que me diste – Alejandro Sanz**_

_**

* * *

**_

[ pero ese mismo día Edward la llevo a hacerse unos análisis, tuvieron que esperar días para que esos análisis estuvieran listos y aunque al final el resultado dio negativo, fueron días muy malos y tristes para nosotros…] - Epilogo- Bella

**BPOV**

Me sujeté fuertemente el pecho, tratando de rodearme con los brazos mientras caminaba así, sentía como si estuviera en una mala película americana, de esas donde a la protagonista le hacen las jugarretas y al final le quitan lo que tanto ama.

¿Por qué a mí? No lo entendía, ¿Qué le había hecho mal yo a esta vida para que se ensañara conmigo? ¿Era algún tipo de pago por amar a alguien que yo sabía que no me había amado? tal vez había forzado a Edward a decírmelo, pero ¿se puede forzar a amar a alguien? NO, el me amaba porque así habían sido las cosas, y todas estas locuras que estaba pensando era porque estaba dolida y horrorizada de mi mala suerte.

Decidí hacer lo único que me quedaba en este momento, decidí guardarme mis sentimientos y hacer como que nada pasaba, entré al salón de biología, y me fui a sentar a nuestra mesa, todo mundo estaba metido en sus cosas porque nadie me prestó atención. Me enfoqué en la clase como hacia tanto que no lo hacía, debo decir que poner atención a las células nunca fue mi fuerte pero en este momento era lo más entretenido.

Era eso o ponerme a llorar. En esta clase Edward y yo estábamos juntos, nos sentábamos en la misma mesa, nos pasábamos los exámenes, esta era nuestra clases, y ahora no estaba, el estaba allá afuera, en no sé donde hablando con Tanya sobre su futuro bebé. Una lágrima escapó y en forma vertical la sentí caer por mi mejilla;

___—_Aquí no —me repetí mentalmente

Como ya había hecho la segunda opción, decidí apegarme a la primera, hice el trabajo perfectamente, y traté de memorizar la clase pero supe que en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera del aula todo lo aprendido se iría por donde había venido.

Salí de biología y se suponía que me tocaba Educación Física, pero simplemente ahorita no estaba de humor para hacer ejercicio, así que decidí irme, hoy me pondría rebelde, hoy no quería ser Bella la buena, hoy solo quería dejar de sentir; para mí malísima suerte afuera llovía a cantaros, y no me podía ir caminando, si había venido con Edward se supone que me regresara él a mi casa, pero no pensaba irlo a interrumpir en su plática con Tanya.

Así que hice memoria y fui al salón donde daban Historia, le pedí al profesor si me permitía a Emmett, en cuanto mi gran amigo oso salió, me vio extrañado.

___—_¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Necesitas algo? —

___—_Bueno… yo…— bajé mi vista, el solo tratar de emitir palabras hacia que se volviera más insoportable mi nudo en la garganta

— _Bellita, me estas asustando_— tomó mis hombros entre sus manos

___—_Necesito ir a casa, Edward no me puede llevar ¿puedes hacerlo tú?- tan solo mencionar su nombre hizo que unas lagrimas se resbalaran manchando mi cara.

___—_Tranquila pequeña- me abrazó y besó mi cabeza tratando de reconfortarme, pero no había nada que me ayudara en este momento.

Emmett entró por sus cosas, no supe que pretexto puso, pero salió con sus cuadernos bajo su brazo y pasando el otro por mis hombros me llevó hacia el estacionamiento. Hizo una parada en el salón de Jazz, donde pidiéndolo al profesor, le explicó que me llevaría a mi casa, y que si el podía llevar a Rosalie, por supuesto que él aceptó.

_Estoy contigo Bella, no sé que pase, pero cuenta conmigo lo sabes, y te quiero— _me dijo Jasper antes de volver a entrar a su salón.

Emmett me llevó hasta su Jeep donde me ayudó a subir al lado del copiloto, durante el camino no dijo nada, y yo lo agradecí, solo me dediqué a ver los arboles pasar por toda la carretera, me sentía muerta, me sentía vacía, me habían dado lo que yo mas quería, me habían dejado disfrutarlo y gozarlo durante unos días y luego me lo quitaban, era como si el destino me insultara y me escupiera restregándome lo que nunca tendría.

Llegamos a la casa y entre sintiéndome rara, el ultimo día que había estado aquí, había sido con Edward, cuando fue a recogerme antes de irnos a su casa a pasar el fin de semana, eran tanta mi tristeza que con solo ver los escalones donde había estado sentada me puse a llorar; Emmett me detuvo antes de que cayera al piso, me cargó y me llevó a mi cuarto, vi en las facciones de él que no sabía qué hacer, porque él no sabía que estaba pasando, a lo que le hice un espacio en mi cama para que se acostara a mi lado.

Me acunó en sus brazos, no era lo mismo que cuando mi Edward lo hacía, pero me servía en este momento, escondí mi cara en su gran pecho, y lloré más fuerte, ahora sí con sentimiento, ahora sí sin restricciones, lloré y grité, imaginé a Edward en los brazos de Tanya mientras estaba con ella como había estado conmigo, fue un dolor tan grande el que sentía al pensar que de la misma manera en que me había acariciado a mi lo había hecho con ella, y la única diferencia es que ella llevaba un bebé de él en su vientre y yo no, ella tendría un perfecto niño de ojos verdes y cabello despeinado, porque era tan masoquista que hasta me imaginé a su hijo.

___—_cuéntame Bella que tienes, me estas asustando— susurró Emmett acariciando mi cabello.

___—_Edward…— sollocé

_—_¿_le pasó algo a mi hermano?_ —preguntó nervioso

___—_No—

___—_Entonces…—

___—_VaatenerunhijoconTanya—

— _¿Qué dijiste? —_ preguntó confundido

—_Va a tener…_— suspiré tratando de agarrar aire para hablar— _Tanya está embarazada—_

— _¿QUE? ¿QUEE?_ —gritó enojado

— _Sí, hoy nos lo dijo, Edward esta con ella ahorita—_

— _Bells—_ me abrazó más fuerte

—_Y yo me quiero morir—_

— _No, claro que no, no voy a dejar que te mueras, digo mi hermano es un idiota, eso ya lo sabemos, pero de eso a que por su culpa te mueras, es algo muy diferente—_

— _Me duele mucho Emmett_— susurré— _me duele tanto el corazón, que me lo quiero quitar, quiero que deje de doler—_

— _Lo siento tanto Bella—_

— _Yo quiero que venga, lo quiero aquí conmigo, porque él es mío_— el llanto había calmado un poco y ahora estaba enojada, me espanté un poco por mi cambio de humor, pero en este momento no me importaba si era una bipolar— _el es mío, Edward es mío, el me ama, el me lo dijo, el me lo demostró, ¿verdad que se va a quedar conmigo? —_

___—_Yo… no lo sé— mi pobre cuñado me veía con tristeza.

Lloré mas fuerte otra vez, cuando dijo eso, porque era la verdad más absoluta, mi futuro con él estaba colgado de un hilo.

— _Es que no lo entiendo, ¿soy una mala persona?, se que a veces soy fastidiosa y alguna que otra vez me he peleado con mis papas, pero no creo haber hecho algo en mi vida para que me pasara esto—_

— _Bells, debemos de entender que a veces las cosas no salen como las planeamos_—

— _No_—grité—_me rehusó Emmett, tu no lo entiendes porque Rosalie te ama, y sabemos que no tendrá un hijo de otro hombre, pero imagínate si ella saliera embarazada de su ex novio, imagínatela, no tendría un hijo tuyo, no sería un Emmettsito, no sería un niño con tu hoyuelos ni con tu carisma de niño, no, tendría otras características, tendría otra familia, y sabrías que Rosalie estaría ligada al padre toda la vida_—

— _No me digas esas cosas, no es que no te entienda, simplemente que creo que estas muy alterada, sabemos que está muy mal todo lo que está pasando pero quiero que entiendas algo, no importa lo que pase, para nosotros tu siempre serás la mujer de Edward, porque él te ama, y porque les ha costado lagrimas a los dos_—

— _Em, ¿no me harás a un lado por el bebé?_ — pregunté con miedo, que tal si ya no me querían

— _Por supuesto que no, si fuera cierto lo del bebé entonces los dos tendrían su lugar en mi, tu como mi hermana, él como mi sobrino-_

— _Gracias_—

— _No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que aquí estoy para ti siempre, ¿verdad?_ — Con su mano limpió un poco mi cara, que estaba manchada de tantas lagrimas— _¿lo vas a dejar?_ — preguntó unos segundos después

— _No, no lo sé—_

_Piénsalo bien, mira mi hermano es estúpido, y tiene sus 5 minutos de idiotez humana, pero te ama, porque yo lo he visto, yo lo he visto llorar por ti, sé que no soy muy dado a meterme en sus cosas porque Eddie tiene un carácter algo especial, pero nunca en toda mi larga existencia de casi 19 años lo he visto tan mal como cuando tú estabas con Black, y la última semana se veía feliz, tranquilo, supongo que suponía que ibas a terminar al fin con él, y que iban a pasar el fin de semana juntos, o que se yo, pero te lo pido Bella, amo a mi hermano, no tengo derecho a pedírtelo pero no lo dejes, por favor-_ bajó su mirada y vi que esto le estaba afectando más de lo que pensé

Lo abracé fuerte y volví a llorar, me empezaba a doler un poco la cabeza de tanto llorar, pero aun así no me solté de Emmett, tenía mi cabeza recargada en su pecho y estábamos sentados uno frente a otro en un abrazo que parecía que no se podía romper… Hasta que escuchamos que tocaban la puerta, debían de ser los chicos.

— _Yo voy—_ Emmett se soltó de mi agarre

—_Em—_ lo detuve cuando iba a llegar a la puerta de mi cuarto— _me voy a recostar un momento, por favor, explícaselos tu, yo ya no quiero ni puedo repetirlo—_

—_Claro Bells, estaremos abajo—_

—_Emmett… ¿verdad que vendrá? —_ mi voz tenía un toque de desesperación

—_Sí, yo se que el vendrá_— me aseguró

—_Cuando llegue le puedes decir que lo estoy esperando, y si no es el… mejor no suban, solo necesito hablar con él, con nadie más en este momento—_

Me dejé caer sobre la cama cuando Emmett cerró la puerta, me tapé toda con la cobija y me quedé quieta, esperando, porque sabía que el vendría, el no me podía dejar, no después de tanto.

_El va a venir, el me ama, el me quiere, el va a venir, el me ama,…_

**EPOV**

Este día se había convertido del mejor en el peor, hasta hace unas horas tenía a la razón de mi existencia en mis brazos, ahora lo único que tenía era un recibo para recoger los análisis y para desgracia mía, el laboratorio donde había ido con Tanya en Port Ángeles estaba saturado de trabajo

Eso pasa al ser el único laboratorio de confianza; nos darían los resultados hasta el jueves, en momentos como estos odiaba vivir en un pueblo, porque si estuviera en una gran ciudad me los tendrían en dos días a lo mucho.

Dejé a Tanya en su casa, sobra decir que no hablamos mucho ella se veía muy asustada, y yo lo sabía, ella podía ser frívola y loca, pero tenía metas, quería ir a la universidad, quería estudiar administración y ganar mucho dinero, pero con bebé en mano sabíamos bien lo que pasaría, su padre sabía lo que tenía en casa así que no se engañaba pero se lo había advertido, salía con una graciosada y la correría de la casa.

Después solo había un lugar al que iría; cuando fui a buscarla al gym y no la encontré, me fui a buscarla con mis hermanos pero me dijo Jasper que Emmett se la había llevado a su casa y que ellos iban para allá.

Cuando llegué entré a la casa y con solo ver la cara de todos, supe que lo sabían, Rosalie se paro del sillón y vino hacia mí ni tiempo me dio de reaccionar cuando ya había estampado su mano contra mi cara haciendo que de la fuerza esta se ladeara.

No dije nada, ¿que podía decir? ¿Con que me podía defender? Me quedé callado viéndola, pero lo que impresionó es que después me abrazó fuerte y ahora me consolaba, entonces entendí que estábamos metidos en un gran problema todos, aunque mis amigos no fueran los novios, les afectaba, y Rosalie me pegaba para defender a su amiga y darme entender que la regué pero me abrazaba diciéndome que también era mi amiga y me apoyaba.

No quise hablar con los demás, en cuanto Rosalie me soltó, le di un beso en la mejilla y subí, oí como mientras llegaba al cuarto de Bella, la puerta de la entrada se cerraba, ellos me estaban esperando para irse y nos daban privacidad.

La encontré en su cama, o bueno eso supuse porque solo se veía un bulto sobre la cama, tapado con sabanas, me acosté a su lado levantando las sabanas y metiéndome en su escondite; Estaba dormida, pero no era un sueño pacifico, porque tenía sus bracitos abrazándose por el torso y su ceño estaba fruncido, le di un beso sobre su nariz, y solo se relajó, no se despertó pero el ceño en su frente desapareció, me gustó saber que aunque fuera en sueños yo le brindaba calma.

Decidí no despertarla, y me quede ahí con ella, le acaricié el cabello, y alguna que otra vez me incorporaba para darle un ligero beso en la frente o en la mejilla, cuidé su sueño y decidí yo también descansar, pero despierto, me pasé mirándola, imaginando lo que sería si ella fuera la que estuviera embarazada.

Iría con Charlie y lo enfrentaría, la cuidaría y la protegería, y le diría que ahí estoy yo para ella, trabajaría para darle a mi hijo lo mejor, y la consentiría durante los nueve meses, se que seriamos muy felices, pensaríamos en el nombre de nuestro bebe, conociendo a Bella querría que se llamara Edward, pero yo la convencería poniéndole otro nombre, tal vez el de su padre o el del mío, y sé que me casaría con ella.

Y era la primera vez, que me arrepentía de mi pasado, esto no debía de estar pasando, no así, no con ella, yo la amo, pero solo la hago sufrir.

Me quedé viéndola toda la tarde e imaginé un futuro que no teníamos, las horas dejaron de tener relevancia, pero cuando ya su cuarto estaba oscuro ella se despertó. Se veía un poco desconcertada como todos cuando despertamos, se frotó sus ojos, y se trató de estirar, me reí un poco porque parecía una niña, y esto la alertó porque me empujó impulsivamente, pero me agarré de ella para no caerme de la cama.

— _Solo soy yo—_

— _Edward_—se acercó a mí para abrazarme— _Lo siento, me espantó tu risa_—despegó su cara de mi pecho y se me quedó viendo, con una sonrisita en su cara, pero no duró mucho, conforme nos perdíamos en la vista del otro, sus ojos se pusieron acuosos e hizo un puchero antes de ponerse a llorar.

___—_Tranquila flaquita tranquila— la abracé y la consolé hasta que se calmó, me dolió mucho oírla llorar, porque su llanto era desgarrador y en poco tiempo estuve llorando yo también, nos estábamos aferrando el uno al otro para consolarnos.

Lloramos el tiempo suficiente para que me doliera un poco la cabeza, pero valía la pena, yo necesitaba desahogarme con ella.

_—_¿_Cómo estás?_ — me preguntó en un susurro cuando se calmó, eso era lo que amaba de ella, era noble en el más puro significado de la palabra, me preguntaba a mí como estaba, cuando ella se veía rota.

___—_¿Cómo estas tu? —

___—_Mal y bien, mal por todo lo que está pasando, y bien porque estás aquí conmigo—

___—_Yo voy a estar contigo tanto como me dejes—

___—_¿piensas que algún día te pediré que te vayas?— 

_—_Estoy esperando que lo hagas —

___—_pues no lo hare—

___—_Yo se que todo esto, bueno no es como debía de haber empezado nuestra relación— bajé la cabeza avergonzado de todo lo que estaba pasando, sentía que en algunos momentos ni la podía ver a la cara— _pero, Te amo, y te prometo que este será el último problema que tengamos—_

___—_No, no me prometas eso—

___—_¿Por qué? —

___—_Porque una relación siempre va a haber problemas, lo único que quiero que me prometas es que, pase lo que pase y el problema que sea, lo vamos a sacar adelante—

___—_Yo te doy mi palabra, de que no me casaré con Tanya, sea cual sea el resultado, me hare cargo pero no te dejare, pasamos por mucho para llegar hasta aquí, no vamos a dejarlo ir tan fácil—

___—_Y yo te prometo— se movió un poco y aunque pareciera imposible quedó mas pegada a mi cuerpo_— que querré a tu hijo como si fuera mío—_

___—_¿Qué? —

___—_Tú me dijiste que tu querrías a mi hijo aunque fuera de Jacob si yo hubiera salido embarazada, no te das cuenta, es lo mismo, yo querré a tu hijo, porque será tuyo, se que será complicado al principio, y no seré su madre, pero puedo ser como una segunda mamá que también lo amará—

___—_No puedo creerlo— apreté mis brazos a su alrededor y le di un beso en su cabello

___—_Si no te gusta la idea, te juro que nunca me meteré en la relación con el niño, es más si no quieres que sepa de mi—

___—_Calla Bells, por supuesto que quisiera que estuviera contigo, pero creo que nos estamos adelantando, me darán los resultados el jueves y yo quiero pensar que todo saldrá bien y solo será un susto—

___—_Yo solo quiero que esto acabe o empiece pero cualquiera de las dos cosas, no me gusta estar en la incertidumbre—

___—_A mí tampoco, pero saber que estarás conmigo pase lo que pase, me da ánimos para todo, mientras estés junto a mí, puedo con todo, sé que me escucharé cursi y todo eso, pero es la verdad, eres mi motor, eres mi vida, sé que muchos dirán que estamos jóvenes para saberlo, pero es la verdad, yo no me imagino con nadie más, porque sé que encontré mi lugar contigo, se que eres mi otra mitad, lo sé—

___—_Tú también eres mi otra mitad, y soy tuya, siempre—

No necesitamos decir mucho mas, porque todo estaba dicho, ella sabía que yo la amaba, yo sabía que ella me amaba, no necesitaba nada mas, podía enfrentarlo todo, y así lo haría.

Esa noche fui por ropa a mi casa, y regresé con una pequeña maleta, ella me había pedido quedarme en su casa, cuando regresé la encontré ya en su cama otra vez, solo que ya se había bañado, yo hice lo mismo, y después aunque no quisiera le preparé un emparedado y un vaso de leche, no había comido nada en todo el día, aunque alegaba que no tenía hambre la hice comérselo todo.

Esa noche dormimos abrazados, ella solo me daba besos de vez en cuando, y decíamos una que otra cosa, era más que nada disfrutar de nuestro momento, quería esto, quería amanecer todos los días con ella, y dormirnos así, y haría todo lo humanamente posible porque así fuera.

Al siguiente día me desperté como a las 10, no fuimos a la escuela, y era mejor, ella y yo necesitábamos tiempo, todo esto estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Pero no estaba conmigo en la cama, todavía con ropa de dormir baje y olí algo delicioso, la encontré en la cocina, escuché que de la sala venia un poco de música con la que medio bailaba frente a la estufa.

___—_Bueno días— dije agarrándola por la cintura

___—_Buenos días amor—

___—_¿Se puede saber que preparas? —

___—_Omelet—

___—_Que rico— me incliné un poco y como estaba detrás de ella, giró su cara para darnos un beso

_—Siéntate, ya está listo_—

El almuerzo estuvo delicioso, yo la senté sobre mis piernas y le di de comer; Definitivamente el amor sacaba lo cursi de mí, y me gustaba; parecía que no teníamos ninguna problema me sentía como el domingo en la mañana, cuando la fui a despertar a mi cama.

___—_Te veo más tranquila— dije antes de dar el último bocado

___—_Estoy mejor, por lo menos ya no lloraré—

___—_Sabes que puedes llorar cuando quieras Isabella, el llanto purifica el alma y a veces nos ayuda a sobrellevar nuestras penas—

___—_Lo sé, pero, no Edward, no lloraré frente a ti, tú necesitas apoyo y yo soy tu novia, estoy aquí para apoyarte, no para ser un problema mas para ti en este momento—

___—_Tu nunca serás un problema para mí—

___—_Pero entiendes lo que digo—

___—_Si y te amo, creo que deberíamos de inventar una nueva palabra, porque Te Amo como que no alcanza para todo lo que siento por ti—

___—_Estoy de acuerdo— se quedó seria un minuto, como pensando algo, solo me veía

___—_Pregúntame o dime lo que sea que está pasando por tu cabecita en este momento—

___—_Bueno, pues, te acuerdas del viernes— dijo poniéndose roja

___—_Nunca olvidare el viernes—

___—_Cuando tú te metiste a bañar, yo vi unas fotos en tu cajón, perdón por ser chismosa, solo andaba perdiendo el tiempo, pero me llamó la atención de que todas esas fotos eran mías—

___—_Si— supe que también estaría un poquito rojo de mi cara en este momento— _yo te las tomé, es que, cuando estuviste con Jacob, tú te veías tan feliz, tan bella, tan tu, parecías libre y sonreías como nunca sonreías conmigo, así que te tomaba fotos con mi celular—_

___—_Pero yo nunca he sido más feliz que contigo, ni cuando estaba con Jacob fui más feliz que contigo, solo eran diferentes—

___—_Pero yo te vi, tú eras una mujer plena, y hasta pensé que enamorada—

___—_Estoy enamorada del amor y de ti— me dio un suave beso en los labios—_ pero era diferente, con Jacob era feliz porque no tenía que fingir u ocultar algo y contigo era feliz por todas aquellas cosas que hacías, aunque Jake me podía besar y abrazar en público, las caricias que tú me dabas sin querer antes de todo esto hacían que las mariposas en mi estomago se alborotaran, cuando a veces me tomabas de los hombros para cambiar de lugar, o me dabas un beso en la mejilla para saludarme, para mí eso era lo mejor que había en el mundo—_

___—_Creo que es lo mismo que me pasaba cuando ya andabas con Black, cuando a veces me dabas un abrazo o me ayudabas o cualquier cosa, yo me sentía bien, como si eso fuera lo correcto, y cuando te abrazaba fuertemente como "amigos" sabía que tu lugar era en mis brazos—

___—_Exactamente, solo que yo no te tomé ninguna foto—

___—_Pero eso se puede arreglar— señalé el celular que estaba sobre la mesa.

Ella lo tomó y estiró su mano para tomar una foto, yo me giré y le di un beso, que no acabó hasta mucho después de que ya había sonado el clic de la cámara.

Ese día nos quedamos en casa, nuestros amigos nos hablaron, y les dijimos que estábamos bien, pero que mejor no vinieran, que otro día, Alice refunfuño pero luego de que Bella le prometiera que hablaría de todo con ella después se calmó.

El miércoles me hubiera encantado que fuera mejor que el martes pero no fue así, cuando llegamos a la escuela, Bella se soltó de mi mano, "_es para no complicarle la vida a Tanya ella ahorita tiene mucha presión" _fue todo lo que dijo para irse al salón, aunque íbamos juntos, en la escuela fue como una barrera, no podía congeniar a la Bella que estaba ahí, a la que había dormido conmigo, entendía su punto, no quería hacer sentir mal a Tanya, pero yo quería tomar su mano, yo quería besarla y ella no, durante toda la mañana fue como si hubiera estado Jacob ahí, nos queríamos tocar, nos queríamos besar, pero sabíamos que no podíamos, o más bien, ella creía que no podíamos.

Esa tarde comimos solos en la casa, y mientras estábamos en el silencio vi que se le resbaló una mejilla mientras masticaba, quise acercarme pero no me dejó, levantó su mano, dijo que estaba bien y siguió comiendo.

Lo mismo pasó mientras hacia la tarea, me estaba matando verla así, y no dejarme acercarme, así que tomé mis llaves y salí, no fui a ningún lado exactamente, solo manejé por Forks como un loco, manejaba por las calles, entre ellas, pensando y pensando y alguna que otra vez también lloraba un poquito.

Quien dijo que los hombres no lloran es porque nunca se ha enamorado, y además es un idiota, los hombres lloran, y también nos duele y más si estamos lastimando a la mujer que amamos.

Regresé a la casa dos horas después y encontré a Bella en la sala oyendo algo de música clásica, en cuanto me vio sus ojos se pintaron de alivio pero también de tristeza.

___—_Volví— dije cuando vi que ella no daba señales de hablar

___—_Ya te vi— contesto secamente mientras subía sus piernas y se abrazaba a ellas

_—_¿_Qué pasa? —_ me senté a su lado

___—_¿Cómo esta? —

___—_¿Cómo esta quien? — pregunté extrañado

___—_Tanya—

___—_¿Crees que fui a ver a Tanya? —

___—_Pues sí, te marqué a tu celular y nunca me contestaste, ¿Dónde mas estarías? —me quedé sin palabras, es cierto que había apagado mi celular, pero porque necesitaba estar solo, pero nunca pensé que imaginara que me había ido con Tanya

___—_Y supusiste que estaría con ella— casi grité cuando me paré del sillón, caminé un poco por la sala para calmarme

___—_No me grites, ¿Qué quieres que piense de ti si lo único que haces es fallarme una y otra vez? — se puso de pie para enfrentarme, pero pareció que hasta después cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho

___—_¿Tú no crees en mí? — susurré

___—_Edward yo lo siento— se abrazó a mi llorando_— Yo… perdón por lo que dije, si creo en ti, solo que…—_

___—_Esto es demasiado ¿verdad? —

___—_Yo no sé cómo manejarlo, esto es nuevo para mí, todo, y yo no me siento segura frente a ella, y mas con esto, y tú me dijiste que una vez que estuviste aquí y me viste con Jake, te sentías muy mal y te habías ido con ella porque sabias que no se negaría—

___—_Me duele mucho, como no tienes una idea que pienses eso de mi, pero es la verdad, yo te he hecho esto, yo he hecho que no confíes en mi, y te prometí que haría todo para que creyeras en mi, he cometido muchos errores, pero créeme que el saber que te puedo perder es suficiente castigo para mi, y ya lo he aprendido—

___—_Lo siento—

___—_No lo sientas, prefiero que me digas todo lo que piensas de mi, sea bueno o malo—suspire, me alejé un poco de ella solo para poder agarrar su carita entre mis manos_— Solo anduve manejando, necesitaba distraerme, necesitaba pensar, yo también estoy mal—_

___—_Sí, yo me pongo de dramática, cuando tu eres el más afectado—

___—_Te amo— terminé soltando una lagrima, porque yo también me sentía mal, yo también quería gritar y maldecir, y decir que esto no era justo.

Pero ella sabia como ayudarme o como hacerme olvidar por un instante, me empezó a besar, pero era un beso urgente y desesperado, la abracé muy fuerte tanto que no supe si gimió de placer o de dolor; Me arrastro hacia su cuarto y como pudo ella me iba quitando la playera y el cinto, yo le quite la blusa y después la agarré y la dejé caer sobre la cama con sus piernas colgando, desabroché su pantalón y se lo quité de un tirón hacia abajo junto con todo lo que traía puesto

Verla ahí, solo me hizo darme cuenta de que hacer el amor así no estaba bien, porque aunque si era amor, ahorita estaba la desesperación marcada en nuestros besos, la rabia y la necesidad, pero también sabía que ya no me podía detener.

Me deshice de cualquier cosa que nos estorbara, me acomodé a la orilla de la cama porque todavía estaba de pie, y la jale hacia mí, no le di tiempo, la necesitaba, gruñí un poco por la sensación tan placentera de sentirme en ella, solo la vi agarrarse fuertemente de la sabana, comencé una faena intensa de idas y venidas, necesitaba demostrarle que la amaba, que solo quería estar así con ella, que sintiera todo lo que me provocaba a mí, sabía que la amaba, pero quería que lo sintiera.

Fue un acto primitivo, no nos movimos no nos abrazamos, solo nos veíamos, vi sus ojos brillantes y perdidos en los míos, de repente soltábamos Te amos que inundaban el cuarto, mientras la hacía mas y mas mía.

Me rodeó con sus piernas cuando sentimos los primeros espasmos, así que aceleré mi ritmo y no tardamos mucho en que los dos gritáramos de placer, ella hundió su cabeza en la cama mientras vibraba todo su cuerpo, verla así, era maravilloso.

Un ligero sudor nos envolvía, solo me dejé caer sobre ella, tapé su cuerpo con el mío, sus piernas quedaron colgadas en la cama a un costado de mis caderas, hundí mi cara en su cuello, sentía como su respiración era acelerada, y su pecho subía y bajaba, me levante un poco apoyado por mis brazos para verla, con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas rojas, su cabello esparcido por la cama, enredado, parecía una medusa, pero nunca en mi vida la había visto más hermosa.

___—_Pase lo que pase, yo voy a estar contigo— dijo muy bajito mientras abría los ojos

Era extraordinaria…

**BPOV**

El jueves llegó, y estaba nerviosa, Edward me había traído a casa después de la escuela, y se había ido a buscar a Tanya para ir a Port Ángeles, aunque mis celos estaban presentes, sabia porque estaba con ella, y ese era un largo camino que tenía que recorrer, aprender a confiar en él, ciegamente como él lo hacía conmigo.

A las cuatro de la tarde escuché su carro llegar, yo estaba en la sala, leyendo, aventé el libro sobre el sillón y fui a abrirle la puerta, lo vi caminar hacia mí, pero él no se había percatado de mi presencia, cuando lo hizo, se quedo quieto, sentí como si fuera en cámara lenta, me veía, sin emoción en el rostro ¡Oh Dios Mío, si va a ser papá! Fue lo primero que pensé, pero en seguida una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Sentí como soltaba un respiro que no sabía que tenía atorado, me abrazó muy fuerte.

___—_Negativo—

___—_Oh Edward—

Me aferré a él, con una sonrisa en mi cara, por fin, esto había salido negativo, y ya estaba dicho todo, el se quedaba conmigo no a medias, ni nada, se quedaba solo para mí, tomé su mano y entramos a la casa, esta vez no había necesidad solo amor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salí del cuarto de Edward donde me había arreglado, era Sábado y otra vez, nuestros amigos nos habían hecho el grandísimo favor de dejarnos la casa para nosotros solos; Edward quería celebrar nuestra primera semana juntos, y es que no creo que exista en la historia una primera semana de novios más intensa y con mas emociones que la de nosotros, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado en estos días, pero estaba segura de que por él las volvería a pasar.

Llevaba un vestido corto verde-azulado mi cabello suelto y unas zapatillas negras, me había puesto el perfume que a Edward tanto le gustaba, uno de fresas. Caminé por la casa, hasta que lo encontré en el comedor, vestido todo de negro, se veían tan guapo, cuando me vio, una risita torcida apareció en su rostro, prendió la ultima vela antes de ir hacia mí.

___—_Luces espectacular—

___—_Tu también— se inclinó un poco hacía mí para darme un beso

___—_Ven no quiero que la cena se te enfrié— me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta la silla de cabecera, la retiró para mi, para después él sentarse a mi lado

___—_Esto es increíble— vi toda la decoración del comedor, rodeado de miles de rosas rojas, y velas, era como las películas cursis, pero yo era así, era cursi, me mataban estos detalles y él me complacía

___—_Tu eres increíble—

Cenamos entre una charla entre la comida y chistes, prometimos aprender a hacer la riquísima paella que Jasper nos había preparado, porque aunque yo no lo sabía, Edward le había pedido a su amigo si hacia eso de cenar, sabía que a mí me encantaba pero no la hacía porque me quedaba salada, luego le daría las gracias a mi amigo.

Platicamos y platicamos, podíamos hablar de muchísimas cosas sin cansarnos y parecía que nunca se nos acababa el tema de conversación.

___—_Bella— me llamó después de que yo me calmara de un ataque de risa por un mal chiste

___—_Dime _—_

___—_Yo, quiero hablar contigo— se puso serio, y entonces yo también lo hice, no me gustaban las platicas serias.

___—_¿pasa algo? —

___—_No, bueno si, — bajó su mirada nervioso y sacó una caja que tenía en su bolsillo del pantalón_— nunca pensé que haría esto tan joven, pero yo no tengo dudas—_

Me quedé muy quieta mientras el abría la cajita sobre la mesa, mostrando dos anillos, uno era de compromiso se veía a leguas, muy brillante, con un montón de piedrecillas alrededor de una más grande en el centro, era de oro blanco. Mis ojos se pusieron llorosos por la anticipación. Se puso de pie para mover mi silla un poco y él se hincó frente a mí

___—_Tal vez te parezca precipitado, y alocado, pero yo se que ya no hay mas, yo no tengo dudas, tu lugar está conmigo y el mío está contigo, lo puedo ver, te puedo ver vestida de blanco frente a mí, te veo embarazada, y también te veo envejeciendo a mi lado, por eso… Isabella Swan ¿me harías el maravilloso honor de aceptarme como tu prometido, y en unos años como tu esposo? — me quedé callada, su declaración era hermosa, porque no me pedía que yo me casara con él, él me pedía casarse conmigo, el se ofrecía a mí.

___—_Si— yo no tenia ninguna duda, ni nada que pensar, sacó el anillo y lo puso sobre mi dedo corazón, se veía tan irreal ahí.

___—_Yo quiero todo lo mejor para ti, por mi me casaría ya, pero también quiero que tu cumplas tus sueños, nos casaremos más adelante, en unos años, pero quiero que sepas que esta es una promesa de los dos— se puso de pie y sentó a mi lado

_—_Me parece increíble—

___—_Ahora— tomó el otro anillo de la caja, este no tenía un brillante en el centro, era liso, de oro blanco también, era idéntico al aro de mi anillo de compromiso— _este anillo es mío_— se lo puso en su dedo donde iba el de casado— _porque quiero que tu también estés segura de esto, tanto como la sociedad y el mundo entero se van a enterar de que estas comprometida, quiero que también se enteren de que yo lo estoy, con este anillo te prometo que te cuidare y cumpliré mi palabra de amarte toda la vida, este anillo también simboliza mi entrega hacia ti y mi devoción, y que toda la gente se entere de que nos pertenecemos—_

___—_Entonces yo también debo de preguntar ¿me concederías el grandioso honor de aceptarme como tu esposa? —

___—_Sí, siempre Sí—

**EPOV**

La besé muy delicadamente, no podía creerlo y no había sentido una emoción tan grande como la de ahora al saber que estábamos comprometidos, rompí el beso y me reí del puchero que hizo.

La llevé a la sala, para poner algo de música, no importaba tampoco tanto que canción fuera, solo la tomé entre mis brazos y empezamos a bailar lentamente.

Y esta noche me hice una promesa, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, yo me ganaría su confianza completa, le demostraría que vivo para ella, y es que todo esto había sido la primera prueba, porque, algunas parejas como nosotros no todo se nos muestra en color de rosa, pero aun así, creo que fue la mejor manera de pasar, porque nos demostraba que nos amábamos más que cualquier cosa.

Que seguíamos siendo Bella y Edward, aquellos niños que se conocieron en una fiesta infantil, aquella muchacha a veces distraída que me hacia cuidarla para que no se lastimara y aquel chico que trataba de divertirla con malos chistes.

Hay AMIGA MIA , deposité un beso sobre sus cabellos mientras ella enterraba su cara en mi cuello, en que tantas cosas nos habíamos metido, que tanto habíamos tenido que pasar, el tiempo por fin nos recompensaba, y ahora yo tenía un regalo enorme en mis brazos el saber que ahora si eres SOLO MIA

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice como regalo de Navidad, para todas ustedes, pero no pude subirlo antes... A veces hay momentos tristes y malos en nuestras vidas, pero siempre pasan y nos dan la oportunidad de seguir y ser felices, de esto trata, ellos pasaron dias amargos, pero como dice el epilogo, fueron felices...**

**Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia, y ahora si, ya queda cerrada, ya no mas, me dedicare a otra cosa mariposa, y para las que me preguntan por Mas Hermosa que el Cielo, la historia ahi esta, solo que como dije, no se publicara hasta que acabe Dejate Amar, que le quedan como tres capitulos o cuatro a lo mucho, no he publicado, porque cambie el capitulo como 3 veces, en fin eso se los explico en el siguiente capitulo de Dejate Amar...**

**Espero que hayas tenido una excelente navidad y te deseo lo mejor para el siguiente año! ojala sigamos aqui de locas... :) Espero hayan recibido sus regalos, y si no tienen su Edward bajo su pinito, bueno tengamosle envidia a AnneKissLemmon que ella si recibio uno bajo su pinito :) eii ¬¬ ven a mi casa y enseñamelo! **

**Ahora siii! chicas seamos felices por que estamos vivas... y pórque podemos amar y ser amadas de todas las maneras!**

**Regalame una sonrisa :)**


End file.
